<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>授权汉化/Real Things Don't Disappear |真相是真 by 33ye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322668">授权汉化/Real Things Don't Disappear |真相是真</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/33ye/pseuds/33ye'>33ye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/33ye/pseuds/33ye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lof难民逃来存档</p><p>原作请看下方</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617033">Real Things Don't Disappear</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmsandsunshine/pseuds/palmsandsunshine">palmsandsunshine</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*及川彻从没想过自己的生活能因为某人而发生如此翻天覆地的变化。</p><p>*“不好意思，我们...认识吗？”影山木讷地问道。</p><p>*影山飞雄闯入及川彻的世界，不告而别却又猝然出现。</p><p>*关于影山飞雄，到底还有多少事是及川彻始料未及的。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>北川三年级生及川彻低头俯视着“最佳二传手”这一荣誉称号，顿觉一股热流在胸口激荡开来。尽管天才后辈在技术方面正以常人无法想象的速度进化着，自己却也始终保持着稳中求进的步伐，努力不被他追上。</p><p> </p><p>也许未来，飞雄的羽翼会不断丰厚。</p><p> </p><p>也许有朝一日，他会成为超越我的存在。</p><p> </p><p>但，绝不是现在。</p><p> </p><p>是啊，这就够了。</p><p> </p><p>“小飞雄，你—”及川的脸上满是泪痕，他转过身，目光紧紧锁定着眼前这位年轻的二传手，不争气的眼泪早已模糊了视线。</p><p> </p><p>“你小子，毕业后最好来青叶城西高中，做好被前辈我狠狠碾压的觉悟吧！我会全力击溃白鸟泽，到时候，我倒也不介意教你几招。”</p><p> </p><p>如果接下来的三年里，他们又在同一球队狭路相逢，那时的及川会稍稍放下内心的芥蒂吗？</p><p> </p><p>大王的脾性，谁也说不好。</p><p> </p><p>不过若真是如此，哪天青城要是选继任二传手的话，似乎也就只有某位天赋型选手是最佳人选。影山的强劲实力足矣和及川正面一决高下。</p><p> </p><p>同为三年级生的岩泉一深知及川彻绝不会轻易将二传位拱手相让，尤其在后继第一顺位是那位影山君的情况下。</p><p> </p><p>尽管及川彻本人对于这点总是死不承认。</p><p> </p><p>大概是没想到他会这般痛快地发表获奖“感言”，眼泪本该夺眶而出的岩泉忍不住扭头望向及川。</p><p> </p><p>“把鼻涕擦干净再耍帅啊喂！”</p><p> </p><p>一贯单细胞的影山迅速从口袋里摸出一包餐巾纸，转而缓缓递了出去。少年的手掌不是那么宽厚，很难让人相信，正是这双白净稚嫩的手，极有可能在不远的将来从及川手里夺过这“最佳二传手”之位。</p><p> </p><p>“需要纸巾吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>是的，及川彻嫉妒影山飞雄。</p><p> </p><p>同为二传手才有所感的压迫和满溢的妒火，有如冰锋一般篆刻在及川彻的血液里。</p><p> </p><p>及川彻实在想不明白，为什么这样一个被上天眷顾的排球奇才，居然还该死的谦逊，好像拥有天赋这件事就跟呼吸一样自然。</p><p> </p><p>影山飞雄是个谜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>对于教练应邀乌野练习赛一事，及川彻喜不自抑。</p><p> </p><p>他指名要小飞雄，不，是影山同学上场。</p><p> </p><p>如若不然，他也不会上场。</p><p> </p><p>及川彻甚至不屑用从前那般的口吻来称呼这个叛徒。</p><p> </p><p>事实上，如果及川选择袖手旁观，其他三年级生也一样不会上场。这样一来，队伍就只能由二年级生和少数活跃但缺乏经验的一年级雏鸟们组成。</p><p> </p><p>当然，雏鸟们可能也根本不想应战。</p><p> </p><p>好巧不巧，及川去医院复查的时间和练习赛不约而同地撞在了一起，不过倒也没什么大问题。</p><p> </p><p>及川向妈妈借了车，复查结束后便即刻前往青城体育馆。</p><p>他默默祈祷着能赶上练习赛。</p><p> </p><p>好让自己能和分别已久的飞......影山见上一面。</p><p> </p><p>尽管及川平时不怎么喜欢这个臭小鬼，却也不得不被这位天才后辈出神入化的传球技术深深折服。</p><p> </p><p>要是影山后期能结合正确的训练模式来提升球技，定能成为县内数一数二的二传手。比如学习学习及川，在球场上放平姿态，最大限度地发挥出队伍的整体优势。</p><p> </p><p>中学时候，臭小鬼的队友就已经没法跟上他那“疯狂”的传球了。但不管怎么说，他们还是成功拿下了宫城区中学组预选的第一场比赛。只是，对面的队伍中似乎有个弹跳力惊人的小不点，他那超乎常人的毅力给及川留下了深刻的印象。北川一中势头强劲，一路挺进了半决赛，最终却也不得不止步于决赛。及川没有回看终场录像来自寻不快，只是听别人说起过队伍里某个球员受伤的事。</p><p> </p><p>想到这里，及川看了看自己负伤未愈的膝盖，决定好好调整这段时间以来的消极状态。</p><p> </p><p>“你又摆出这副表情了。” 岩泉轻叹。</p><p> </p><p>“什么表情？我才没做什么表情，”及川极力否认，一脸黑线地微偏过头，默默离前置摄像头远了几公分，好像不这么做的话，岩泉又会立刻看穿他的心思。</p><p> </p><p>“你的表情，跟发现牛若上电视时，用手里的微积分教材给无辜的电视机来一记跳发时如出一辙。”</p><p> </p><p>岩泉的声音从手机里缓缓飘了出来。</p><p> </p><p>及川彻很想在岩泉一脑门儿上来几拳。</p><p> </p><p>嗯，如果他此刻在场的话。</p><p> </p><p>及川努力压制着情绪，尽可能核善地对手机那头戏谑道：</p><p> </p><p>“岩酱又在说笑了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>毕竟及川认定牛若那张硬朗又欠扁的脸就该被好好“塑形”一下，如果能把他的鼻子给打歪的话，这个杀千刀的王牌一定神气不起来了吧。</p><p> </p><p>“你可真行啊。”岩泉气鼓鼓地对着屏幕指手画脚，恨不得从屏幕里钻出来狠狠拉拽及川的头发。</p><p> </p><p>事实上，他真的会这么做。</p><p> </p><p>“赶紧滚去热身准备上场啊，听后辈说乌野正在痛击我们呢。”</p><p> </p><p>影山飞雄那个叛徒的脸又兀自在脑海浮现，及川一下没能控制住胸口涌动的邪火。</p><p> </p><p>岩泉大概也没想到激将法会这么管用。</p><p> </p><p>“你又在重蹈覆辙了垃圾川。”只抬眼一瞥，岩泉就知道，及川被激怒了。这些年来他早就摸透了及川的脾性。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你还要继续生闷气的话，我这就挂了。”</p><p> </p><p>及川也意识到自己不该再这样怨天尤人下去了。</p><p> </p><p>他抬手覆住一侧的眼睛，感应着手背的温度，好让自己冷静下来。他不想跨进体育馆后，迎面而来的，是飞雄那洋洋得意的嘴脸。</p><p> </p><p>就算没有及川的帮助，飞雄也能成长为比及川更优秀的二传手。尽管及川不愿意承认，但他也确实害怕这一想法成为既定事实。</p><p> </p><p>他在逃避。</p><p> </p><p>影山飞雄在及川彻心里是个复杂的存在。</p><p> </p><p>不满，恼怒，背叛感。</p><p> </p><p>更多的，是及川彻根本解释不清的情愫。</p><p> </p><p>这种情愫在及川彻毕业那天，影山飞雄留下浅吻的那一刻起就蠢蠢欲动了。</p><p> </p><p>自此以后，及川彻每每想起这位后辈，诡异的情愫总会萦绕心间，怎么也挥之不去。</p><p> </p><p>他至今也没有琢磨出个所以然。</p><p> </p><p>“不，先别挂—”及川咕囔着，发现自己的词汇量竟匮乏到了无可言表的地步。</p><p> </p><p>“你在这方面可真是差劲啊，不是吗，及川彻？”岩泉默不作声，故意拿笔往日本文学导读手册指了指。</p><p> </p><p>及川突然想到这家伙的教科书封面一定充斥着除汉字以外各类乱七八糟的小狗涂鸦。</p><p> </p><p>呵，半斤八两吧。</p><p> </p><p>“我表现得很明显吗？”及川轻叹。</p><p>每回岩泉叫及川全名时，及川都能感受到空气中流动的肃杀氛围。</p><p> </p><p>“有点儿。”岩泉耸了耸肩，起身去拿东西，从手机画面中离开了，“不过，你穿尿布的时候我就知道你是什么样的人了，所以—”</p><p> </p><p>“别扯了，我们同龄好吗！”</p><p> </p><p>“我可比你大整整一个月呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“就这？就这......”</p><p> </p><p>“这不是重点。”岩泉转动着手中的圆珠笔，应声打断道。</p><p> </p><p>“重点是，你现在不是又恢复精气神了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我该怎么面对飞雄。”</p><p> </p><p>“就当无事发生？“岩泉故意咬起文嚼字。</p><p> </p><p>“也许他给过你承诺，但那已经是三年前的事情了。他变了，你也变了，或许乌野才是最适合他的选择吧。听说他们学校和附近医院有个不明觉厉的生物实习合作项目，搞不好影山是想成为医生才去乌野的。”</p><p> </p><p>及川眼珠一转，心下暗想：</p><p> </p><p>飞雄这家伙，把头脑全用在排球上了，哪还有余力去学习那种东西呢。虽说他的功课的确是除科学外都需要狠狠补习，尤其是基础英语和日本文学科目，简直没眼看。</p><p> </p><p>“小飞雄去学医…嗯…有待商榷。”</p><p> </p><p>“能别磨磨唧唧了吗！既然讲习课都被你翘了，至少进去把我们青叶城西的尊严给保住啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“二年级的应该不会那么差劲吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“这我可说不好。”岩泉嗤笑几声，“对面队伍里好像有个一年级生会飞...不过，倒也没什么奇怪的，毕竟是乌野（鸦）嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“败给这群乌鸦的话，我多无地自容啊。”</p><p> </p><p>岩泉轻哂，手中的笔依然沿着既定的轨迹旋转。自从他某天无意间通过网络视频学会转笔后就养成了这个习惯。</p><p> </p><p>“可打住吧，你现在讲话的分贝就不低啊。乌野目前还只是羽翼未丰的鸦群，况且影山在他们的队伍里，谁胜谁负还真不好说。”</p><p> </p><p>影山飞雄的脸又不合时宜地在脑海盘旋。</p><p> </p><p>及川彻发出震天怒吼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>及川的个人情绪通常能从他的跳发球中体现得淋漓尽致，他需要保持绝对冷静来做到完美发球。</p><p> </p><p>但此刻，对上球网另一边影山那张欠揍的脸，及川怎么也静不下心来，胸口那团无名之火越烧越旺。</p><p> </p><p>自己队伍的战斗力竟低到和乌野这样一所不起眼的学校平分秋色。尽管及川不太了解目前场上的局势，不过明眼人都看得出来，凭借影山这一强有力的武器，乌野在青城的严防死守下依然能发动更多样化的攻击，不过他们的队伍缺少重炮型的力量选手，而且一年级生的接球实力也难以恭维。</p><p> </p><p>乌野甚至没有个像样的教练，至少看起来是这样的。</p><p> </p><p>乌野球场区域的长凳上坐着位银发球员，他的身侧是位漂亮的女同学。二人手持写字板，怎么看不都像是教练，倒像是队员和经理。</p><p> </p><p>影山在队伍里显得格外扎眼。</p><p> </p><p>及川起跳后把球恶狠狠地扣了下去，高速运动着的排球裹挟着及川的怒火直冲向金发的瘦高个。</p><p> </p><p>虽然瘦高个同学擅长拦网，但在救球方面却是漏洞百出。</p><p> </p><p>排球在触到他前臂的瞬间毫不犹豫地飞向场外。</p><p> </p><p>完美的球路，惊人的力量。</p><p> </p><p>及川准备乘胜追击，他走近几步去捡球，隔着球网的影山却再次跃入了他的视线。就算臭小鬼只是静静地站在那里，就算他没有做出任何多余的动作，及川都能一眼就捕捉到他的身影。</p><p> </p><p>少年大口喘着粗气，脸颊和脖颈流淌着的汗液亮晶晶的，像是在发光，表情却依旧单一。</p><p> </p><p>与影山格格不入的桀骜形象某种程度上让及川近乎抓狂。</p><p> </p><p>及川唇角扯起一抹冷笑，他拨弄着手中的球，使之不停打转，转而瞋目瞪向影山那张令人火大的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“终于还是找到能接纳你的球队了吗，你这叛徒。”</p><p> </p><p>影山并没有像及川预料的那样还嘴，甚至没有摆出平日里高频出现的臭脸。</p><p> </p><p>他只是眨了眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>影山困惑地抓了抓后脖颈，露出尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，脸上漾起的绯红和被晒成深肤色的小臂形成鲜明对比。</p><p> </p><p>眼前的飞雄是如此陌生，及川忍不住想放声大喊。上帝老天爷啊，他可从来不知道影山飞雄居然还会脸红。</p><p> </p><p>潜意识里，及川对影山的性格还是有一定程度的了解，尽管他本人并未意识到这一点。</p><p> </p><p>难不成飞雄还有个双胞胎兄弟？</p><p> </p><p>可是从来没听这臭小鬼提起过啊，就算真的有，也该告诉像我这样重要的人吧。</p><p> </p><p>等等，我什么时候成了重要的人。</p><p> </p><p>及川越想越纳闷。</p><p> </p><p>是的，臭小鬼刚刚脸红了，最不可能的发生事情发生了。按理说他的单细胞体质是不会允许他出现这种反应的，他也从未在及川面前展露出这样一面。</p><p> </p><p>及川严重怀疑眼前的这个影山被调包了。</p><p> </p><p>“呃…不好意思，我们，认识吗？”影山开口问道。</p><p> </p><p>真是见鬼。</p><p> </p><p>及川的指尖渐渐发麻。</p><p> </p><p>影山在很多领域都很出色：排球，跑步，记忆，策略。</p><p> </p><p>唯独撒谎，是他最不擅长的。</p><p> </p><p>看来事情并没有想象中的那么简单。</p><p> </p><p>及川感觉自己正在崩溃的边缘。</p><p> </p><p>“小飞雄，你怎么—”</p><p> </p><p>“影山同学，别理他。”橘色头发的小不点眯缝着眼打量着及川，他夹住影山的上臂，努力把自己队伍的二传从网前拖回到他该去的位置上。</p><p> </p><p>“别把时间浪费在被对手挑衅上啦。”</p><p> </p><p>影山没有反抗，但他始终把头别过方向，对着及川。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，但我实在记不起来了，不管是儿时的玩伴还是……”</p><p> </p><p>影山边回应边激烈地打着手势，好像语言没法解释的东西用动作就可以清楚说明一样。</p><p> </p><p>及川对于影山极力跟人沟通这一行为感到诧异不已，导致他根本没仔细留意影山说的话。</p><p> </p><p>影山飞雄——影山家最为沉默寡言的交际食人花。</p><p> </p><p>印象里的他和眼前这个飞雄怎么都对不上号。</p><p> </p><p>实在是匪夷所思。</p><p> </p><p>“听说您是青城的主将，所以我们应该不太可能会有交集，毕竟您是三年级生。话说，您也是从北川——”</p><p> </p><p>一声清脆的哨响打断了谈话，裁判准备开场倒计时。</p><p> </p><p>影山回到了他的站位，及川却还没回过神来。</p><p> </p><p>注意力无法迅速集中的及川扣出了一个不尽人意的发球。可乌野那位可怜的副攻还是被瞄准了，强大的力量迫使球从他的小臂前端直接反窜到了体育馆二楼。</p><p> </p><p>“该死。”及川低声咒骂道。尽管努力尝试着重新调整状态，手指却依然没从酥麻的余劲里缓和过来，这无疑影响了他对球路的掌控力。下一球被成功救了起来，冲着天花板呼啸而去，尽管最后还是出界了，及川依然有些不爽。</p><p> </p><p>“该死的。”他再次低咒道。及川心不在焉地朝乌野瘦高个挥了挥手，表示要球。只是他没留意到，自己正被那位多次中标的一年级副攻怒目而视。</p><p> </p><p>不过及川现在既没心情传球也没没心情发球，他甚至想中止这场练习赛。</p><p> </p><p>他现在只想做一件事，那就是火速给岩泉打电话。</p><p> </p><p>球再次飞向乌野球场区域，一名队员成功接了起来并将其传给影山。</p><p> </p><p>及川有些兴奋，暂时将满头的问号甩在了脑后。自中学以来，他已经很久没有这么近距离地观看影山传球了。据金田一说，影山的传球恐怖至极。虽然及川一时想象不出能恐怖到什么地步，但多少也能猜个八九不离十。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟臭小鬼的天赋让及川嫉妒了这么多年。</p><p> </p><p>影山的传球很完美，至少在及川刚毕业那会儿是这样的。</p><p> </p><p>速度和高度都精准至极，不偏不倚，正好避开拦网。教科书式的托球，即使能被预判，也足够稳健到势不可挡。</p><p> </p><p>当及川还在留意乌野其他队员的动向时，一直没什么亮眼表现的小不点早已纵身跃到网前，瞬间到达了击球点。</p><p> </p><p>及川回过神来的瞬间，势如破竹的气旋已经擦着他的侧脸流窜开去。</p><p> </p><p>及川非常震惊。他不动声色地斜瞥着橘毛小子，却正好对上那小子的目光。</p><p> </p><p>小不点得意地露齿大笑，双臂还依然保持着扣球结束时的动作。</p><p> </p><p>二楼的围观者们也不禁发出惊叹。及川这下终于意识到，乌野不再是那所存在感极低的公立学校了，那个小不点以迅雷不及掩耳之势扣出了最后一球，打败了宫城四强之一的青叶城西。</p><p> </p><p>乌野球员们欢呼雀跃，簇拥着影山和那个小不点。</p><p> </p><p>对于影山高超的球技，及川彻不得不再次受嫉妒摆布。</p><p> </p><p>只是，眼前的影山真的是及川所了解的那个影山吗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>（微信聊天体）</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：救命</p><p>垃圾川：十万火急</p><p>岩酱：你总是把我当工具人使唤</p><p>垃圾川：我才没有！</p><p>垃圾川：好吧可能有</p><p>垃圾川：但这件事真的比决定我出门穿哪件毛衣更重要啊</p><p>岩酱：上回你也是这么说的</p><p>-垃圾川正在呼叫岩酱......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“小翔快看，是北川第一中学！他们是宫城县四强之一的学校诶。”</p><p> </p><p>“呜哇，好高……”</p><p> </p><p>日向真的没有在嫉妒他们的身高。</p><p> </p><p>真的没有。</p><p> </p><p>“我们该不会和他们碰上吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“会！前提是我们得赢了第一场比赛！”</p><p> </p><p>“日向学长！”一年级生指着独自游离在北川队伍外的一名队员。</p><p> </p><p>“那位就是影山飞雄，二传技术非常精湛，大家都称他为‘球场上的王者’。”</p><p> </p><p>“哇……”日向也一直希望自己能有个酷酷的外号，比如“小巨人”什么的。</p><p> </p><p>只要赢下他们，赢下联赛就行了吧。</p><p> </p><p>日向暗想。</p><p> </p><p>“我们会打败他们的！”</p><p> </p><p>“但愿如此吧，小翔，”阿泉叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“估计王者会凭借他的天赋赢下整场比赛吧，不过尤其得好好堤防白鸟泽。”</p><p> </p><p>“白鸟泽厉害吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“小翔！连我都知道他们是县内第一！”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？已经是第一了？”</p><p> </p><p>“中学组联赛的种子队伍是不会在初赛阶段出战的啊喂！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“影山君认识青城那个高大又恐怖的二传吗？”</p><p> </p><p>影山赏了日向一个严肃的眼神杀，继续吮吸着手中的高钙牛乳。昨天的练习赛，对方二传突如其来的一通质问让影山晕头转向。而他心里似乎也没有什么答案。</p><p> </p><p>“我说，这不是挺好的吗。”日向含糊地说，“那位及川学长似乎很了解你，可是其他两个青城的一年级生根本不屑把目光在你身上停留超过半秒，他们真的是从北川一中毕业的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的吧。”影山小声嘀咕，左右活动着脖颈，尽管这么做对他来说并不怎么健康。</p><p> </p><p>他瞄准教室门边的垃圾桶，轻松地把空牛奶盒投掷进去。</p><p>“我在中学的合照上见过他俩。至于及川学长嘛，也有种似曾相识的感觉。”</p><p> </p><p>“月岛不是北川的对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是。傻子。”</p><p> </p><p>日向有些生气，却又无可奈何。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，月岛好像是说过他跟山口在同一所初中来着，是叫…雨丸初中吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“听起来有点耳熟，他们学校的队伍强吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“几年前好像是挺强的，最近已经不在四强之列了，但还是有两把刷子的。”</p><p> </p><p>影山脑海中突然涌现出某场比赛的轮廓。</p><p> </p><p>“在我还是北川三年级生的时候，雨丸曾跻身四强，但还是在联赛中输给了我们北川。”</p><p> </p><p>蓝色的校服在影山孱弱的记忆中一闪而过。</p><p> </p><p>就在影山试图抓住更多记忆碎片时，往昔的画面又如烟雾般消逝了。</p><p> </p><p>不断闪回的光点在脑海里出现的频率越来越高了。</p><p> </p><p>影山十分不爽。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你之前见过月岛吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“可能在球场上见过，不过在来乌野之前我可从没跟他说过一句话。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是每回你俩交谈的时候，他都是一副不可描述的表情啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“臭脸才是他的本体吧。”影山喃喃道。</p><p> </p><p>月岛平日有意无意就投来的怪异目光，以及对话到一半就戛然而止的话语，饶是影山再迟钝也早有所感。</p><p> </p><p>聪明绝顶的人说话会结结巴巴吗？这可跟他学霸的形象大相径庭。</p><p> </p><p>影山闷闷地想。</p><p> </p><p>“不要这么小气吧，影山君。”日向边憋笑边说，“你真该指着他的鼻子说出这句话。”</p><p> </p><p>“做梦吧你。”</p><p> </p><p>日向突然跳到影山面前，蹒跚了几步，问道：</p><p> </p><p>“会不会是他知道了一些关于你的事情？”</p><p> </p><p>“不可能的，傻子。”影山转了转眼珠，“他大概还在对初中时完败给我的事耿耿于怀吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“你可真是自大。”</p><p> </p><p>“我说的不对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>日向一时无语凝噎，影山在自我感觉良好这方面还真是无懈可击。</p><p> </p><p>“不过，我今天没法留下来练习速攻了。”影山自然地过渡了话题，从日向身侧经过，往社团活动室走去。</p><p> </p><p>“什么！？为什么？？”</p><p> </p><p>“我昨晚去医院复查了。”影山轻叹，踢开了脚边的小石子。</p><p> </p><p>“泽村医生说，虽然我痊愈得差不多了，但以防万一，还是要做个小小的检查，尤其是在昨天那样高消耗的练习赛之后。今晚得去补上昨晚没来得及检测完的一些项目。”</p><p> </p><p>“也就是说，没有伤病的话，你的托球还能更加精准？”</p><p> </p><p>日向成功地划错了重点。</p><p> </p><p>“没毛病。”影山耸了耸肩，只是尚为年少的他做这个动作时本不该感到费力。</p><p> </p><p>“这也太不公平了，你是什么球神转世吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…被你夸的感觉好恶心。”</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴，臭影山。”</p><p> </p><p>“你这呆子。”</p><p> </p><p>“弱智。”</p><p> </p><p>“切，也不知道英语考试不及格的是谁。”</p><p> </p><p>“你自己还不是连文学都不及格！拜托，那可是日语啊！”</p><p> </p><p>二人又陷入了喋喋不休的争吵模式，互相推搡着直到楼梯口才消停。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“影山。”大地叫住了他。</p><p> </p><p>社团活动室里的队员们都各自闲聊着。</p><p> </p><p>“昨晚的检查还顺利吗？听妈妈说，你恢复得很好。”</p><p> </p><p>“伤口确实愈合得差不多了，但是……”影山和大地不约而同地停顿片刻。</p><p> </p><p>“跑步时已经可以渐渐提速了，忍耐力也在一点一点复原。但是她说，完全恢复不差这几天。”</p><p> </p><p>“几天？！”日向哀嚎一声，把自己的运动服丢在一旁。</p><p> </p><p>“你之前还说只要一晚的！”</p><p> </p><p>“你就别干扰影山休养啦，日向。”盘坐在地板上的菅原低声说道。各学科的教科书和笔记本在他面前三三两两地躺着。</p><p> </p><p>“与其冒不必要的险，不如慢慢恢复。”</p><p> </p><p>影山默默朝日向吐了吐舌，日向也不甘示弱，回敬上一个鬼脸。</p><p> </p><p>二人转向自己的柜子，换下了校服。</p><p> </p><p>“我有回顾自己初中时的旧照集，只知道现青城队员国见和金田一是北川时期的同学。但是他们好像不怎么待见我。”</p><p> </p><p>“大葱头！”日向大笑，补充着没用的细节。</p><p> </p><p>“下午好。”月岛和山口的到来打断了他们的对话。</p><p> </p><p>“下午好。”众人回应道。</p><p> </p><p> “可每当我向妈妈问起自己和他们之间的关系时，她总是吞吞吐吐的。”</p><p> </p><p>“或许她也不是特别清楚吧。可如果只是同学关系的话，刻意回避也很奇怪。”菅原开始收拾自己的笔记本。</p><p> </p><p>“青城那两个一年级生知道些什么吗？”大地边问边俯下身，细心地替菅原整理着遗漏的纸页。</p><p> </p><p>这时，以缘下带头的二年级生们也来到了社团室。一阵寒暄后，大地回过头，正对上影山困惑又专注的瞳孔。</p><p> </p><p>“有道理，既然他们以前和我是同一个队伍的，应该知道些什么吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“他们当然知道。”月岛缓缓打开了自己的柜门，“相信我，他们绝对知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“那月岛同学你又知道些什么？”影山还嘴。</p><p> </p><p>月岛和影山的关系一向不和，不过倒也不至于差到开特别恶劣的玩笑，顶多就像日向和影山日常拌嘴那样抬几句杠。除训练时间以外，他俩几乎没有什么交集。</p><p> </p><p>“难道你就没想过，青城那两个家伙或许只是单纯地不想理会他们愚蠢，自大又脾气恶劣的—”</p><p> </p><p>“月岛。”大地带有胁迫性意味的低沉嗓音瞬间让气氛降到了冰点。大家默契地闭了嘴，就连平日里最喧闹田中和西谷也都噤了声。</p><p> </p><p>“你什么都不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>影山被队长这句话的气场震慑得不敢轻易动弹。</p><p> </p><p>大地是为数不多能迅速震住月岛的人，他严肃起来就跟自己偷懒不想洗碗时妈妈的反应一样。只是没想到大地竟然会当着所有部员的面斥责月岛，影山感到震惊不已。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我的确一无所知。”月岛愤愤地回答。</p><p> </p><p>他把自己的运动服重新放回衣柜里，提起包，用比平时强上许多的力道把柜门甩上。</p><p> </p><p>山口瞬间看穿了月岛阴郁的表情，不由得担心起来。</p><p> </p><p>月岛转过身，躬下了腰，把头埋得很低。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起各位，我今天身体有些不舒服，可能要早点回家了。”</p><p> </p><p>还没等大家作出反应，他已大步跨出活动室的门，头也不回地离去了。</p><p> </p><p>静默了一会儿，门又自己关上了。</p><p> </p><p>谁都没有想到，最后是由山口来打破这令人窒息的死寂。</p><p>“所以……我们今天，还训练吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>（微信聊天体）</p><p> </p><p>影山飞雄：你有事吗 </p><p>月岛：你几个意思 </p><p>影山飞雄：你今天有点不对劲 </p><p>影山飞雄：呃...比如摔门就走</p><p>月岛：我很好 谢谢国王关心 </p><p>月岛：只是气不过而已 </p><p>影山飞雄：既然你都这么说了…好吧 </p><p>月岛：……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“留意拦网！” </p><p> </p><p>“金田一！再拿一分啊！” </p><p> </p><p>灰暗又庞大的阴影笼罩在影山眼前，如同高耸的树篱阻挡着他的视线。这和小时候幼儿园门口的树篱可不是一个级别。印象里，爷爷每天早上都会穿过那道篱笆，送自己上学。然而横亘在眼前的巨物却让影山十分不安。</p><p> </p><p> “注意球路！” </p><p> </p><p>队友们的身影突然模糊起来，阴影还在不断迫近着……</p><p> </p><p>“金田一！再拿一分！” </p><p> </p><p>“小心—” </p><p> </p><p>继续啊，继续啊，继续啊！ </p><p> </p><p>“注意点—” </p><p> </p><p>阴影已近在眼前。 </p><p> </p><p>“小心—” </p><p> </p><p>“不—” </p><p> </p><p>“影山，醒醒。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*tbc*</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*「  」代表人物心理活动</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*她的手掌覆住颤抖的嘴唇，呜咽声从指缝中漏出，整个人不住地颤栗着。及川妈妈抱紧了眼前这个女人，想尽可能多的给这个脆弱的母亲一些支撑和安慰。 </p><p>*及川感觉自己迷失在汹涌波涛里，几近窒息。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p>（岩泉准高三时期）</p><p> </p><p>“你知道北川那支排球队吗？”</p><p> </p><p>岩泉爸爸晃了晃手里的报纸，窸窣的声音在厨房回荡。</p><p> </p><p>岩泉的目光紧紧锁定着电视上热播的动漫，随口嘟囔了一句知道。</p><p> </p><p>“北川竟然能在半决赛终局没有首发二传的阵容下成功杀入总决赛，和强校白鸟泽对上，有点儿意思啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“二传是出了什么事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“好像在半决赛中负了伤，被带离赛场了。唉，总感觉这位二传的缺席是压垮北川的最后一根稻草，到头来还是败给了白鸟泽。”</p><p> </p><p>岩泉轻哼一声，并没有留意到爸爸略带惋惜的口吻。</p><p> </p><p>不过倒是让他莫名联想起了影山。</p><p> </p><p>他总能把被揉成团状的垃圾准确无误地送进垃圾桶。</p><p> </p><p>他总能针对拦网的漏洞来决定托球的最佳位置。</p><p> </p><p>他总能轻易看穿对方的战术，甚至在作为二年级生时就已经表现出和及川不分上下的实力。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“影山君的确是个怪物。”</p><p> </p><p>“你认识他？”</p><p> </p><p>“他是及川的门徒。”岩泉耸了耸肩，“也是个拥有无限潜能的可塑之才。”</p><p> </p><p>“真是教会了徒弟饿死师傅。”岩泉爸爸喃喃道。</p><p> </p><p>电视发出的背景声有些嘈杂，盖过了爸爸碎碎念的声音。</p><p> </p><p>岩泉并没有什么心思听爸爸继续转述些前排球队的事迹，他还有更“大”的事需要担心。</p><p> </p><p>比如垃圾川会怎么大槽特槽即将到来的合宿，又会怎么疯狂吹嘘自己将如何在下周的英语测试中大展身手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“这可真是诡异啊，岩酱！”及川生无可恋地瘫倒在岩泉床上，把脸埋进枕头里。</p><p> </p><p>“他完全不记得我了！完完全全！不！记！得！我了！他居然对我说，‘我他妈可不记得你’，这下我不是彻底变陌生人了嘛！”</p><p> </p><p>“首先，我很确定影山不会讲脏话，而且还是对着一个初次见面的陌生人。”</p><p> </p><p>“我怎么会是陌生人！”及川哀嚎着，把气全撒在了岩泉的枕头上，一拳又一拳重击着无辜的棉絮。</p><p> </p><p>其实他也不是没有设想过影山失忆的情景，只是真的意识到那家伙把自己给忘了以后却怎么也无法释怀。</p><p> </p><p>“显然，你现在是了。”岩泉的语气依然平缓。他甚至没有抬眼，只是自顾自地写着作业。</p><p> </p><p>及川没有停下抱怨，他极力把脸往岩泉的枕头里深埋，体贴地认为这样就能有效阻隔自己的鬼吼鬼叫，不被听到。</p><p> </p><p>“快把你的脸从我的枕头上挪开，垃圾川。要是我晚上做噩梦了，你也别想好过。”</p><p> </p><p>“粗鲁！”及川用他那跳发命中率极高的神来之手，抄起枕头就往岩泉的脑袋砸去。</p><p> </p><p>岩泉没有停笔，只默默低了低头，轻松地避开了。</p><p> </p><p>及川翻了个身，凝望着岩泉不动如山的背影。</p><p> </p><p>「这家伙今天也一如既往地无视我呢。」</p><p> </p><p>“我实在是没法理解啊，岩酱。”及川嘟哝着，手掌使劲挤压着酸涩的双眼，像是要把无端的情绪都揉碎。</p><p> </p><p>“是，我以前对飞雄是有那么一点点刻薄，但他也不至于跟我开这种玩笑吧。不记得我是谁？天大的笑话！咳咳…我可没有在故意抬高自己的地位啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“行行行，我知道你没有。”</p><p> </p><p>「奇怪，岩酱居然会有附和我的时候。」</p><p> </p><p>“会不会是他在故意跟我置气？”</p><p> </p><p>岩泉没有回答，手中的笔却停下了。</p><p> </p><p>及川知道，岩泉听进去了。</p><p> </p><p>岩泉平日里惯用挖苦和讽刺的语句调侃别人。事实上，他观察入微，安慰别人时也总能一针见血。</p><p> </p><p>只是在及川这里，他的耐心总是飞快告罄。</p><p> </p><p>谁让垃圾川那么欠呢。</p><p> </p><p>“我并不觉得他在撒谎。”长久的沉思之后，岩泉缓缓开口，“也许在我们离开北川的这段时间里发生了许多事，不过不知情也很正常，毕竟一晃都快三年了也没怎么回过母校。你要真这么难受，不如去问问金田一他们。”</p><p> </p><p>及川觉得自己的重心正不可控制地朝着影山偏移。</p><p> </p><p>是啊，和影山同届的一年级生们肯定知道些什么，找国见和金田一打探消息确实是个不错的主意。可这样一来，自己倒像是完全被那臭小鬼给牵着鼻子走了。</p><p> </p><p>及川没意识到，比起球技，自己似乎对这位后辈本人更为上心。</p><p> </p><p>影山那对幽蓝的深瞳有种说不出的吸引力，以至于每回视线碰撞时及川总是心猿意马地别过头，还非要强装镇定。</p><p> </p><p>「为什么会想躲？我在害怕什么？又在歉疚些什么呢？」</p><p> </p><p>「什么时候我的目光再也没法从飞雄身上随便抽离了呢？」</p><p> </p><p>“我还是一头雾水。”及川气鼓鼓地说。</p><p> </p><p>岩泉没有说话，手头的笔灵活地拨开空气，发出“倏倏”的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>影山飞雄对及川彻来说依然是个谜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>（大地准高三时期）</p><p> </p><p>“今天收治了一位新病人。”</p><p> </p><p>坐在桌边的大地把手里的书缓缓合上，望着刚到家的妈妈，叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>大地妈妈总爱分享些琐事，无外乎医院的所见所闻，而大地也总是履行着好儿子的义务，听妈妈转述着那些千篇一律的事。</p><p> </p><p>“又是忘记自己妻子名字的老爷爷吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，这回是个初中生。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？”大地感到好奇，不自觉地从椅子上站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“这么年轻，居然也会痴呆吗？”</p><p> </p><p>大地妈妈盯着手中的诊断表，揉了揉眉心。</p><p> </p><p>“不是痴呆，是记忆缺失。”</p><p> </p><p>“发生了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“头部和颈部受到猛烈冲击。”大地妈妈叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>大地的脸部肌肉下意识抽搐了一瞬，中学时他也曾被脱离正轨的扣球撞击过，不过倒也没有出现这么严重的情况。</p><p> </p><p>“他是三个月前受伤的，起初昏迷了整整两周，好在有惊无险地醒来了，恢复过程也很顺利。只是记忆却出现了很大的缺口，尤其小学以后的经历，几乎是一片空白。虽说是外伤导致的后遗症，可我毕竟不是什么心理医生啊。”</p><p> </p><p>大地有些不解，“所以除了外形，他的智力和心理都跟儿童没差吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“那倒不是，只是遗忘了一些经历。他不记得自己有个堂兄，却记得自己的年龄。他家在青叶城西中学附近，离这儿要再往北一些，不过他的父母已经在物色我们医院附近的房源了，搬来的话就诊也能方便些。而且，重新开始也未尝不是个好机会。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是不是意味着他会来乌野上学？”</p><p> </p><p>大地坐下后又翻开了桌上的书本。</p><p> </p><p>“本来好像是打算去白鸟泽的，现在看来不太现实了。这人生地不熟的，又是寄宿制，再加上高等私立学校紧张的教学节奏，实在是很为难这个丢失记忆的小男孩。听他父母说，这孩子在排球上有些天赋，中学时在北川一中担任二传位，在比赛受伤前是名首发球员。”</p><p> </p><p>大地妈妈从碗橱里拿出一摞碟子放在桌上，转身走向大地，拿手肘轻轻抵了抵他的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“要是他去乌野上学的话，很有可能会加入你的球队。继续打球很大程度上能帮助他回归自我，对于记忆恢复也有辅助作用。虽然我没法百分百确定有效，不过也没什么坏处。”</p><p> </p><p>“北川？！那可是初中段排名第二的县内强校！他真的是北川一中的首发员？！”大地眼前一亮。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，他父母就是那么说的。对了，他的名字叫影山飞雄。”</p><p> </p><p>“影山飞雄…我想我知道他是谁了。”</p><p> </p><p>影山飞雄。大地决定好好去新部员名册上找找这个名字。</p><p> </p><p>「飞不起来的乌鸦定会有再次振翅的机会！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“小彻！不能太勉强自己喔。你这孩子，上周才扭伤了膝盖，前几天居然还跑去参加练习赛？”及川妈妈气呼呼地把车急停在路边，车身猛地趔趄，因着惯性摇摆起来。</p><p> </p><p>“虽然不是什么了不起的大伤，但也是需要时间来静养的啊！你这膝盖还想不想要了！”</p><p> </p><p>“知道了！知道了啦！”及川闷闷不乐地回应着，把冰袋轻轻按压在受伤的关节上。</p><p> </p><p>“要不是岩酱今晚有事，哪至于麻烦您来带我上医院啊。”</p><p> </p><p>及川成功地打翻了火药桶。</p><p> </p><p>“我不是因为这个才生气的。”及川妈妈努力控制着自己的情绪，驾车往停车场驶去，“我气的是，你对自己实在太不上心了。小彻，这样是不好的。”</p><p> </p><p>“好啦好啦妈妈，我知道了。”及川顺从地回答，“能帮忙把后座的腋仗递给我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没良心的小兔崽子。”及川妈妈骂骂咧咧地下了车。</p><p> </p><p>及川今天穿的是运动服，右腿的裤筒被挽在膝盖之上。他一瘸一拐地跟在妈妈屁股后头，一路上沐浴了不少路人“友善”的目光。</p><p> </p><p>「这就是对自己不上心的惩罚吗？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“医生二十分钟后有空。”及川妈妈说着，往医院的小食餐厅走去，“我去买杯咖啡，你有什么想吃的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“牛奶面包？”</p><p> </p><p>“除了这个都行。”</p><p> </p><p>“妈！”及川的怨念都写在脸上了。</p><p> </p><p>“及川妈妈？及川？”一个熟悉的声音传来。</p><p> </p><p>及川偏过头。</p><p> </p><p>“影山妈妈？是你吗？”及川妈妈的音调突然高亢，“小彻毕业以后我们就没怎么见过面了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，有一段时间了吧。”影山妈妈拿上自己的饮料，向队伍中的及川母子走去。</p><p> </p><p>“小彻还记得我吗？我是飞雄的妈妈。”她伸出了手。</p><p> </p><p>及川一时不知所措。</p><p> </p><p>影山妈妈那对深蓝的幽瞳和飞雄简直如出一辙，及川连忙从失神的边缘清醒过来，回握住她的手。</p><p> </p><p>“上一回见面，还是你们学校的颁奖典礼呢。那时候你刚结束初中生涯的最后一场排球联赛，对吧。”影山妈妈沉思片刻，抿了一口饮料。</p><p> </p><p>“真没想到会在这个地方再次相遇，不过还是很高兴见到你，小彻。”她的目光在及川的伤腿上停留了片刻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你在这里工作吗？”及川妈妈问道。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么会！”影山妈妈大笑，“我可不是什么做医生的料。我在仙台一家饭店做主厨。今天之所以出现在这里是因为飞雄每周的定期复查。”</p><p> </p><p>“复查？每周？为什么不去青城沿街的那家诊所而选择舍近求远呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“及川妈妈不知道吗？我和飞雄爸爸几个月以前就带着飞雄搬来这附近啦。这也是飞雄没去青城上学的主要原因。本来是想着让孩子去考白鸟泽，可学校规定必须寄宿，我实在放心不下，就选择了离家最近的乌野高中。”</p><p> </p><p>“您搬到白鸟泽附近了吗？”及川差点背过气去。</p><p> </p><p>青叶城西固然是县内数一数二的私立学校，白鸟泽却是在全日本都小有人气。作为宫城第一的强校，每年都会照例往高校输送出一批又一批的运动健儿，这些都是极有可能在未来作为新鲜血液注入到职业联盟中的高素质人才。</p><p> </p><p>事实上，白鸟泽也是及川的梦中情校。</p><p> </p><p>一切都是那么完美，如果牛若不是白鸟泽的学生的话。</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”影山妈妈点了点头，“医生建议我们给飞雄一点空间，让他保持平和的心态。我和飞雄爸爸就想着搬来医院附近，万一出了什么问题也好立刻采取治疗方案。其实比起白鸟泽，乌野离我们家更近一些。”</p><p> </p><p>“治疗？哪里出了问题？”及川妈妈不解。</p><p> </p><p>“精神和心理方面。”</p><p> </p><p>及川悄悄抬头，看着眼前的这个女人。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起阿姨。无意冒犯，只是我实在没办法一下子消化那么多事情，请问小飞雄为什么要接受治疗？”</p><p> </p><p>影山妈妈深吸了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“天哪，实在不好意思。我以为你们已经有所耳闻了。前阵子新闻里报道得沸沸扬扬的，我还以为—”</p><p> </p><p>“没关系的，影山妈妈，我能理解。”及川妈妈赶紧插话，“我们一家子平时也不怎么关注新闻。”</p><p> </p><p>及川懊悔不已。</p><p> </p><p>如果时光可以倒退，他一定不允许自己再错过任何有关飞雄的消息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>影山妈妈再次深呼吸，正欲开口，悲伤的回忆顿时汹涌而至，她不得已停顿片刻，在数次的欲言又止后，终于平复了自己的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>讲清事情的来龙去脉后，影山妈妈还是没忍住泪意，她的手掌覆住颤抖的嘴唇，呜咽声从指缝中漏出，整个人不住地颤栗着。及川妈妈抱紧了眼前这个女人，想尽可能多的给这个脆弱的母亲一些支撑和安慰。</p><p> </p><p>时间仿佛在这一刻静止了。</p><p> </p><p>眼前的事物渐渐模糊，失真，扭曲成不可名状的模样。</p><p> </p><p>像是被无情的海浪一遍又一遍痛击着的断崖。</p><p> </p><p>及川感觉自己也迷失在了汹涌波涛里，几近窒息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>（微信聊天体）</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：你知道吗 小飞雄之前出了场事故</p><p> </p><p>岩酱：蛤？</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：他受了伤</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：在中学时</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：那场半决赛</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：三人拦网失误时</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：他被其他两名失重的队员压倒在地</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：脖子和脑袋狠狠磕在了地板上</p><p> </p><p>岩酱：卧槽</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：这就是为什么他丢失了记忆</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：这就是为什么他不记得我</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：他当时昏迷了整整两周</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：整整两周</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：我去复查膝盖的时候正巧碰上了他妈妈</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：她把所有事都告诉我们了</p><p> </p><p>岩酱：你没事吧</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：膝盖没事 我有事</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：我他妈可真是个混蛋</p><p> </p><p>岩酱：那他为什么去了乌野？</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：那附近的医院能提供更好的治疗</p><p> </p><p>岩酱：昂...</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：听他妈妈说</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：因为治疗</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：他醒来后的一个多月里都不能碰球</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：现在也依然要去定期复查</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：岩酱 我真的不知道该怎么办才好了</p><p> </p><p>岩酱：尽力弥补吧 彻</p><p> </p><p>垃圾川：说得倒轻巧</p><p> </p><p>岩酱：你全身上下也就这张嘴有点用处了</p><p> </p><p>岩酱：一天到晚叭叭叭叭的不知道消停</p><p> </p><p>岩酱：现在真让你去说了怎么反倒退缩了啊白痴</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>无穷无尽的眼泪滑落在担架上，滑落在救护车里。</p><p> </p><p>自己的手掌心和丈夫的肩膀更是没能幸免于难。</p><p> </p><p>而更多的，是滑落在儿子那双冰冷又毫无反应的小手上。</p><p> </p><p>身心俱疲的女人寸步不离地守在病床前，片刻都未敢转移视线。</p><p> </p><p>心率检测仪显示影山已脱离生命危险，但他依然处于昏迷状态。</p><p> </p><p>「飞雄还这么年轻，他还有大好的未来，他的人生绝不该止步于此。」</p><p> </p><p>惨白又毫无生气的脸庞始终没法让影山妈妈放下高悬在半空的心。</p><p> </p><p>他的脸色白到几乎和缠绕在头上的纱布融为一体。</p><p> </p><p>影山妈妈满心满眼都是她亲爱的儿子。可她能做的，就只有盯着检测仪上下波动的曲线和触目惊心的数值。</p><p> </p><p>呼吸器的起伏维持着飞雄胸口的起伏，也牵动着影山妈妈的整颗心脏。医院不总是安静的，行色匆忙的人们来回奔走，但对于影山妈妈来说，整个世界都是遥远的。</p><p> </p><p>除了飞雄，什么都是无关痛痒的。</p><p> </p><p>医生们的劝慰已重复了不下五遍，绵长的呼吸和平缓的心跳表明飞雄还和她在一起，没有离她而去。</p><p> </p><p>影山妈妈攥紧了儿子枯瘦的手，试图通过指尖的余温让自己更加清晰地感受到飞雄还活着这一事实。</p><p> </p><p>她每天都这样静坐在影山身侧，一遍又一遍抚摸着他细软的头发。</p><p> </p><p>她多么希望她的儿子，她唯一的儿子。</p><p> </p><p>能够快点把她从这场噩梦中叫醒。</p><p> </p><p>她根本不敢想象自己失去了飞雄会怎么样。</p><p> </p><p>再也没有人能像飞雄那样点亮自己的生命了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接下来的一周里，飞雄始终通过输液接受药理治疗。</p><p> </p><p>可他没有醒来。</p><p> </p><p>又过去了一周。</p><p> </p><p>这回，医生们也沉默了。</p><p> </p><p>影山妈妈宁愿每天挤身在病床旁那张狭小又不适的塑料躺椅上，也不愿错过任何一个等待儿子醒来的机会。</p><p> </p><p>日复一日的等待把每个昼夜都拉得格外漫长。</p><p> </p><p>终于，在某个普通得不能再普通的清晨，世界似乎又重新回到了正轨。天空格外澄澈，阳光也比往日来得更加和煦。</p><p> </p><p>凛冬过后，是久违的春日。</p><p> </p><p>影山妈妈像是有所感，她注意到飞雄的胸口起伏的频率与往常有所不同。这一次，监视器发出的的哔哔声格外活跃，沉闷的心脏在这一刻清醒过来，倦意一扫而空，她跌跌撞撞起身，倚向病床上熟悉又陌生的男孩。</p><p> </p><p>影山缓缓睁开双眼。</p><p> </p><p>影山妈妈不住低语，感谢老天爷把她的飞雄还给了她。</p><p> </p><p>颤抖的呢喃和心率检测仪发出的声音混杂在一起。</p><p> </p><p>影山眼前云雾缭绕，顺柔的刘海掩不住朦胧又困惑的目光。他意识混沌，只觉得有个吻轻轻柔柔地落在额前。</p><p> </p><p>影山妈妈已经记不清自己那天是怎么按下紧急呼叫按钮的，只记得自己被医生拉开时依然无法从喜极而泣的状态里平复下来。泪腺彻底失控，眼泪止不住地往下淌，从脸颊，到脖颈，再到锁骨。</p><p> </p><p>“看啊！你看到他宝石般的深眸了吗？你看到了吗？”影山妈妈拽紧自己的丈夫，不知疲倦地重复着，“是我赐给他的那双眼，是我赐给他的那双眼啊！”</p><p> </p><p>飞雄终于醒了过来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>练习结束后，影山不得不对日向这个体力怪物刮目相看。</p><p> </p><p>自己已经彻底精疲力尽了，日向却还能一蹦三尺高地在他耳边聒噪着，不断感叹他神乎其技的托球。</p><p> </p><p>影山早就习惯了他人的称赞，只是默默低着头向前走，不时点头嗯两声，来证明自己有在听日向说话，其实目光始终在沾了些污渍的鞋子上。</p><p> </p><p>日向推着自行车跟影山并排走，依然喋喋不休。</p><p> </p><p>片刻之后，影山突然感觉世界安静了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“青城的二传手？”日向惊呼。</p><p> </p><p>飞雄也随之停下脚步。</p><p> </p><p>“及川学长？”</p><p> </p><p>及川彻身着青城的运动服，清爽的薄荷绿在暗夜里格外显眼。他倚在乌野学校的大门前，书包慵懒地垂挂在肩头。强势的气场在对上影山那双眼睛后不自觉地变弱起来。</p><p> </p><p>“及川学长。”日向冲着及川毕恭毕敬地鞠了一躬，语气里却听不出半点崇拜的意味。</p><p> </p><p>“真没想到能在这儿遇到您，青城离这儿应该有点远吧。”</p><p> </p><p>及川的手搭在铁栏上，借力撑远了自己和门的距离，他起身朝眼前的二人走去，目光始终没有离开过影山。</p><p> </p><p>影山觉得这目光里有太多他读不懂也承受不了的东西，这让影山一度想逃，想找个地洞钻，可他的双脚却像是牢牢地扎根在了水泥地上。</p><p> </p><p>“我是来找飞雄的，小不点。”及川在距离影山不到半米的地方停下了步伐，“能给我们俩一点独处的空间吗？”</p><p> </p><p>每回和比自己年长又高大的人对上的时候，日向的大脑都会迅速空白。</p><p> </p><p>他表现得就像只受惊吓的小猫。</p><p> </p><p>可是这次，他的反射弧却意外地有所反应。</p><p> </p><p>日向迟迟不动，他的目光充斥着警觉，又带点挑衅的意味。</p><p> </p><p>影山多么希望日向能安静一回，哪怕一回也好啊。</p><p> </p><p>“及川学长，无意冒犯。一直以来我都是跟影山君一起回家的。您跟我们也不怎么熟，我怎么能放心把我最好的朋友扔在这里自己走呢？”</p><p> </p><p>「没想到这小子还挺讲义气的。」</p><p> </p><p>影山暗想。</p><p> </p><p>只是当他注意到及川阴沉的脸色时，又忍不住替日向捏了把汗。</p><p> </p><p>「及川学长该不会把他就地灭口吧。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“日向。”影山扭头看他，“没关系的，你先走吧，快点—”</p><p> </p><p>一阵漫长的沉默过后，日向点了点头，推着自行车往大门口走去。他不时回过头，最终还是跳上了车，沿路骑下山去。</p><p> </p><p>一路上他都不由自主地攥紧了把手，握拳的骨节咯咯作响。</p><p> </p><p>“我听说，北川的事你一点都不记得了。”及川缓缓开口。</p><p> </p><p>“听谁说的？”</p><p> </p><p>“你妈妈和我妈妈关系不差。”及川耸了耸肩，“当年，我是你的前辈，你总缠着我教你发球。”</p><p> </p><p>影山眼前一亮，“原来就是在那个时候学会的跳发吗？身体恢复过来以后我最先尝试的就是跳发球，虽然丢失了些过去的记忆，可肌肉记忆却完全没有消失。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我可从来没教过你。都是你自己从我这儿偷偷学来的。”</p><p> </p><p>“噢…”低头已经成了影山的习惯性动作。</p><p> </p><p>他哀切地盯着自己的鞋，避免和及川视线接触。</p><p> </p><p>他根本不知道及川为什么来找他。</p><p> </p><p>「及川学长好像很清楚我几个月前遭遇的那场事故，而且他好像…有点生气。」</p><p> </p><p>影山能清楚地感知到这种愤怒是隐匿在及川平静的面孔之下的，这让影山感到惊恐万分。</p><p> </p><p>从前的记忆又不合时宜地擅自涌现，眼前蒙上了一层灰色的雾霭。比起清晰的倒带回忆，更像是自动翻页的褪色旧相薄。</p><p> </p><p>记忆里，中学时期的及川比起现在倒略显青涩，可他凝视着自己的眼神却如野兽般可怖又充满威胁性。</p><p> </p><p>影山感觉自己正被一阵没由来的恶寒紧紧包围着。</p><p> </p><p>迷雾逐渐散去，影山清楚地瞥见及川高高举起的手。</p><p> </p><p>他缩了缩脖颈，就在影山以为自己要被无情袭击的时候，及川那双陌生又熟悉的大手温柔地扣住了他的脑袋，轻柔地顺了顺他的发丝。</p><p> </p><p>影山一下回不过神来，糟糕的回忆随着自己吐出的那丝气息一起消逝在了风里。</p><p> </p><p>“我竟一无所知。”及川虚渺的声音融入无边夜色，听起来像是自言自语，不过影山瞬间就理解了他指的是什么。</p><p> </p><p>“难道现在知道些什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“手术后昏迷了整整两周。一周因外伤感染而卧床不起。一个半月都在接受理疗。连续两周的频繁复查，以及……”及川事无巨细地叙述着。</p><p> </p><p>停留在发旋的手神不知鬼不觉地下滑，抵至影山的双颊。</p><p> </p><p>及川的手很大，影山的脸很小。</p><p> </p><p>他宽厚的手掌轻而易举就能把影山的小脸包裹起来。</p><p> </p><p>夜晚的凉风刺激着裸露在外的肌肤，及川的手却异常温暖。</p><p> </p><p>他一手捧起影山的脸颊，迫使影山和自己对视，另一只手轻轻抚上影山前额，绕过他乖巧的刘海，小心翼翼地触碰着那道伤疤。</p><p> </p><p>这样一道不长不短的伤口竟是近乎重置影山人生的开关。</p><p> </p><p>“既然你已经不记得我了，那么过往的一切都不再重要了。”及川低沉的声音回荡在影山耳畔。他的拇指一遍又一遍地抚过影山松软的脸颊，眸里迸发出的的戾气转瞬即逝，干净得只剩下影山的倒影。</p><p> </p><p>“我真为你感到自豪，真的。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”影山不解。</p><p> </p><p>“因为你是个勇士。你战胜了死神，勇敢地活了下来。真好。真好啊。”</p><p> </p><p>影山迟迟不敢呼气，及川转而把手搭在他的肩上，顺势将人紧紧拥入怀中。</p><p> </p><p>及川用劲的手指在影山的单薄的外衣上留下了不浅的印痕，他希望影山能够感受到自己的歉疚和不安。</p><p> </p><p>「又或许，自己熟悉的体温能让飞雄回想起那个吻吧。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>-日向正在呼叫影山。</p><p>-日向正在呼叫影山。</p><p> </p><p>-3通未接电话 来自日向</p><p> </p><p>日向：你还好吧？？</p><p> </p><p>日向：你还在跟青城那个恐怖的二传聊天吗？</p><p> </p><p>日向：影山君</p><p> </p><p>日向：影山飞雄！</p><p> </p><p>日向：你还活着吗？？</p><p> </p><p>日向：回个话啊！</p><p> </p><p>日向：大王者应该没那么凶残吧？</p><p> </p><p>日向：到 家以后记得给我回个电话</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>影山被自己的手机提示音震得头疼。</p><p> </p><p>日向：说真的，及川学长没对你怎么样吧？</p><p> </p><p>影山：还好吧</p><p> </p><p>日向：他走了吗！？</p><p> </p><p>影山：没有 他想跟我谈谈</p><p> </p><p>日向：然后你就这样同意了？</p><p> </p><p>影山：不然呢？</p><p> </p><p>日向：你吃错药了吧？？</p><p> </p><p>影山：我的药在家里，还没来得及吃呢</p><p> </p><p>日向：-_-</p><p> </p><p>日向：有需要的话可以随时找我帮忙</p><p> </p><p>日向：比如，，，</p><p> </p><p>日向：谈心之类的</p><p> </p><p>日向：帮忙叫警察也行</p><p> </p><p>日向：你懂的对吧</p><p> </p><p>日向：我一直在线</p><p> </p><p>影山：谢了</p><p> </p><p>日向：小事啦</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-“影山”修改“日向”为“飞翔的柑橘”</p><p> </p><p>-“飞翔的柑橘”修改“影山”为“乖僻蓝莓”</p><p>*tbc*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*阴暗的房间，压抑的天花板，一切都和梦境偏差无几。</p><p>*“难道我就不能约约以前的后辈吗？”</p><p>*“可要盯紧我喔，小飞雄。”浅褐色的瞳仁总能在不经意间撩拨人心。</p><p>*仿佛是在主显节被天使突如其来的祝福砸晕，上帝降临人世，给了及川一记神圣的耳光。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>影山就差把鞋子盯出洞来了。</p><p> </p><p>他紧握双拳，不敢再和及川对视，生怕自己会跌进及川深邃又炙热的眼神里，一寸一寸被融化。</p><p> </p><p>这种感觉既陌生又熟悉。</p><p> </p><p>“谈......”最终还是由影山打破了沉寂。</p><p> </p><p>一阵风过，树叶被抽打得窸窣作响，星星点点的蝉鸣昭示着夏天的来临。</p><p> </p><p>“谈些什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“三年前，你向我坦白过一些事。”</p><p> </p><p>影山怎么也不相信以前的自己会和眼前这难缠的家伙扯上关系。</p><p> </p><p>「坦白？坦？白？」</p><p> </p><p>“不是吧…”</p><p> </p><p>“飞雄，看着我。”</p><p> </p><p>几乎是下意识，影山颤巍巍呼了口气，摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>及川先发制人，在影山畏缩着后退前，徒手勾起他冰凉的下巴。</p><p> </p><p>被动维持着仰视的姿势，影山再次极不情愿地对上这双眼睛，衣兜里紧攥的拳头迟迟没有松劲的迹象。</p><p> </p><p>「时间啊，快点流逝吧。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你当时还亲了我，不记得了？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”诧异之余的影山不断被持续袭来的尴尬冲击着。</p><p> </p><p>“不，不会吧。对不起，及川学长。”</p><p> </p><p>“不需要道歉。”</p><p> </p><p>影山稍稍松了口气，连忙从及川的“包围圈”里脱离出来，稳了稳身形。</p><p> </p><p>“这就是你要谈的事吗，及川学长？您一副无法释怀的模样，就好像我犯了什么不得了的大罪。我实在不知道您为什么特地找来乌野，提些我根本不记得的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是我还记得啊，小飞雄。”</p><p> </p><p>“还有，你怎么知道我没释怀？”及川挑了挑眉。</p><p> </p><p>“所以不是什么重要的事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我可没这么说。”</p><p> </p><p>影山头上不断外冒的问号连起来大概能绕乌野操场三圈。</p><p> </p><p>如此庞大的信息量对单细胞来说确实有些超负荷。</p><p> </p><p>影山想狠狠揪自己的头发。</p><p> </p><p>或者，揪及川的头发。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你现在一定非常困惑，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“你那打破沙锅问到底的执拗劲，一定不会允许你把疑虑就这样埋在心底，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>及川带点玩味的轻快语气在影山听来却有些惊悚。</p><p> </p><p>他不明白及川在得意什么。</p><p> </p><p>“我不明白。”</p><p> </p><p>“据我所知，因为女子排球队征用场馆的缘故，你们每周二都没有练习。所以明天，我会在老地方，也就是乌野校门口准时等你。乖乖跟学长走，就会有答案喔，小飞雄。”</p><p> </p><p>及川一脸真诚，却没给影山留有任何拒绝的余地。</p><p> </p><p>影山向来不擅长应付及川这种看似好相处，实则扮猪吃老虎的复杂角色。</p><p> </p><p>“是什么要紧的事吗，及川前辈？”</p><p> </p><p>及川耸了耸肩，自顾自地往乌野大门外踱步而去。</p><p> </p><p>一步，两步，三步。</p><p> </p><p>及川驻足回眸。</p><p> </p><p>“明天见，小飞雄！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>影山迷迷糊糊回到家，发现有条讯息早已静静地躺在手机未读列表里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>及川学长：明天下午四点 天鹅公园大道旁的米卡咖啡厅</p><p> </p><p>及川学长：放学后记得准时出校门喔，小飞雄</p><p> </p><p>「奇怪，我什么时候存了这位怪学长的号码？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>（中学组排球联赛落幕三周后。）</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈？”影山的声音有些沙哑。</p><p> </p><p>他睁开双眼，彻底被汗打湿的脊背和额头让他感到极度不适。</p><p> </p><p>阴暗的房间，压抑的天花板，一切都和梦境偏差无几。</p><p> </p><p>墙上的巨影挥舞着锋利的爪牙，向自己猛扑而来。</p><p> </p><p>刺眼的车前灯光透过百叶窗，肆无忌惮地随阴影起舞。</p><p> </p><p>无数荒诞画面拼凑出恶鬼似笑非笑的轮廓。</p><p> </p><p>“飞雄不怕，飞雄不怕。”影山妈妈轻声安慰着，不慌不忙地用湿毛巾拭去影山额前细密的汗珠。</p><p> </p><p>她轻吻影山的太阳穴，用只有两个人听得见的声音安抚着病床上苍白无力的飞雄。</p><p> </p><p>“小飞雄，安心睡吧，只是噩梦而已，妈妈就在这里。”</p><p> </p><p>如墨水般浓稠又厚重的巨影还在持续逼近，他们匍匐着，向着影山所在的病床野蛮生长。</p><p> </p><p>影山感到呼吸困难。</p><p> </p><p>「为什么？为什么要靠近我？」</p><p> </p><p>他梦见自己就要被虚无缥缈的魅影扼住咽喉，无论怎么拼命呼救都无济于事，豆瓣大的泪珠从脸颊滚落，只有祈求着，绝望着。</p><p> </p><p>相同的梦境重复了不止一遍。</p><p> </p><p>身体在不可控制地下坠，汗水早已打湿了眉毛，影山强烈的震颤总会把影山妈妈贴心盖上的毛毯推开。</p><p> </p><p>每回替影山更换绷带时，他也总会下意识地抵抗。</p><p> </p><p>“不！”他呜咽着，想把这双手推的远远的。</p><p> </p><p>尚未清醒的他哪怕使出全力，手劲也是轻飘飘的。</p><p> </p><p>“不，不想再睡了，我—”</p><p> </p><p>自从上周醒来以后，影山就被同一个噩梦缠绕着。</p><p> </p><p>伤口缝合处因汗水细微感染引起了一场无端的高烧，这让本就深受梦魇折磨的影山更加苦不堪言，幻境和现实交织叠化成难以分辨的画面。</p><p> </p><p>“闭上眼睛就好，小飞雄。放轻松，妈妈就在这里，哪儿也不去。”</p><p> </p><p>“我，不—噩，噩梦，他们—他们—”影山把自己能够即时捕捉到的字眼一个接一个地吐了出来。</p><p> </p><p>高烧，口渴，挥之不去的恐惧让神智不清的影山没法连贯地说出一句完整的话。</p><p> </p><p>影山妈妈心急如焚，仔细避开影山眉毛上方的绷带，把湿巾覆在影山前额。</p><p> </p><p>不断迫近的巨影正在消失。</p><p> </p><p>“这些都不是真的。”耳畔响起一道清晰的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“都会消失的。”</p><p> </p><p>“真实的东西一直在这里。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘘，飞雄。睡吧。”</p><p> </p><p>「好。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“冷糕。”</p><p> </p><p>“西式甜点吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“听起来的确不像是日本人会说的词，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>一大杯旋满了奶油、水果和格兰诺拉麦片的甜品后头，是大口咀嚼着牛奶面包的及川。</p><p> </p><p>影山绕开了眼前的“庞然大物”，带着颇为不解的眼神凝视着面前这个吃得津津有味的男人。</p><p> </p><p>“可以不要逗我了吗，及川学长！”</p><p> </p><p>及川赶紧举手投降。</p><p> </p><p>“没逗你！这是法式甜点，想着你可能会喜欢才点的，快尝尝吧。”</p><p> </p><p>影山半信半疑地拿起玻璃杯侧的勺子，挑着草莓多的地方舀了满满一勺。他审视着眼前这坨鲜红的奶油，深蓝的瞳孔一转，又锁定在了及川身上。</p><p> </p><p>“及川学长该不会下毒了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“什—什么？！”气急败坏的及川差点没被噎死。</p><p> </p><p>“我为什么要那么做啊？而且你也亲眼看到服务员把这杯东西端到你面前了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“真想下毒的话也不是没有别的办法吧。”影山嘀咕着，握着勺子的手却没停下动作，爽快地一口闷了。</p><p> </p><p>新鲜草莓的酸涩口感在舌尖化开,瞬间打消了影山所有的顾虑。他又挖下满满一勺，忙不迭往嘴里送去。</p><p> </p><p>专注吸入甜食的影山浑然不知对面那位的嘴角已经快咧到天上去了。</p><p> </p><p>“喜欢吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“奶油是现打的。”影山咂巴着嘴，一本正经地回答。</p><p> </p><p>「口感很细腻，想必制作者一定是位极有耐心的人吧。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你想说的就只有这个吗？”及川和煦的面容顿时僵硬。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，不过我妈妈自制的奶油可要比这美味十倍。”</p><p> </p><p>“那可真是委屈你了啊，小飞雄。”及川故意咬重了尾音。</p><p> </p><p>“其实...我不怎么吃草莓。”</p><p> </p><p>“那正好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>影山眨了眨眼，握在手中的小铁勺依然灵活地游走在丰盈的奶油上，这回还夹杂了些麦片和不知名的热带水果。</p><p> </p><p>“我有个朋友，每天早上都会吃自家种的水果，上学来的时候也总会带些给我，但是从来不包括草莓。”</p><p> </p><p>“乌野附近居然还会有在园子里种水果的人家？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是，他家离学校还隔了一座山。呃…就是那个橘毛副攻，日向。”</p><p> </p><p>及川仰了仰头。</p><p> </p><p>影山还是不明白他为什么要追问自己那么多莫名其妙的问题。</p><p> </p><p>“个头矮矮的那个？原来他家离乌野这么远吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”影山耸肩，“他每天都骑自行车上下学，说是这样能帮助他锻炼体能。不过这家伙每次在去体育馆的路上碰到我都会抢跑，我当然不会让他得逞。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>细碎的记忆在眼前更迭，自己身着北川蓝校服和同学们跑着，和前辈们跑着…… </p><p> </p><p>只看着前方奔跑的自己，停下脚步喘息时，身边却空无一人。</p><p> </p><p>「大家怎么...突然消失了。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“还真是体力过剩啊。”及川漫不经心的话语把影山拉回了现实。</p><p> </p><p>“日向就是那样的人。”</p><p> </p><p>及川没有说话。</p><p> </p><p>影山像只小猫，心无旁骛地舔舐着光亮的勺面。及川就这样静静地看着他，一言不发。</p><p> </p><p>影山咽下甜点，舔了舔嘴角，忍不住打破这尴尬的氛围。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么要带我来这里，”影山指了指二人所在的咖啡馆，“及川学长该不会只是想单纯请客才带我来的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“这个嘛，我也说不好。不过看你吃得那么开心，我心情也不差。”</p><p> </p><p>“请不要再拿我寻开心了。”感觉自己脸上的温度骤然升高，影山慌忙打断及川。</p><p> </p><p>“该说的话，昨晚也没少说吧。所以及川学长到底为什么要约我出来呢？”</p><p> </p><p>及川轻浮地耸耸肩，咬了口牛奶面包，捏起桌上精巧的茶具轻抿一口，自然地向卡座靠去。</p><p> </p><p>“难道我就不能约约以前的后辈吗？”</p><p> </p><p>这家咖啡厅在影山就诊的医院附近，不算上走到公交车站的时间，从青城过来至少也要十来分钟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“及川学长，我猜你一定没什么朋友吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“喂！”</p><p> </p><p>雷区蹦迪不自知的影山挑着底部的猕猴桃片，裹着奶油就要往嘴里送。</p><p> </p><p>回想起昨晚及川极具穿透力的眼神，炙热的目光中藏匿着令人屏息的冷静。</p><p> </p><p>冰火两重天的强烈违和感让影山不由自主地哆嗦起来。</p><p> </p><p>「及川学长绝对不是什么好人。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你很冷吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”影山抬头便迎上及川的视线。</p><p> </p><p>“及川学长，你说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>及川没有回答，用大拇指和食指托住下巴，望着影山出神。</p><p> </p><p>又是一阵长久的沉默。</p><p> </p><p>及川叹了口气，拿起身旁的外套就要起身。</p><p> </p><p>影山感到困惑。</p><p> </p><p>及川身上明明穿着一整套正统的西式制服，却还不忘随身携带运动服。</p><p> </p><p>令他更为不解的是，这位怪学长快步绕到自己背后，把带有青叶城西排球部字眼的外套披了上来。</p><p> </p><p>尽管二人的身高相近，影山的肩膀到底没有即将成人的及川来得宽厚。身为一年级生的他，骨架和背肌也未发育完全。</p><p> </p><p>及川的外套在影山身上松松垮垮，他刚想反抗，扑面而来的甜橙和薄荷清香迅速攻略了他的嗅觉。</p><p> </p><p>影山一下子无暇顾及其他。</p><p> </p><p>“臭小鬼，真难伺候。”及川怨念着，嘴角却难掩笑意。</p><p> </p><p>“我把外套借给你穿，你是不是该叫我一声彻学长呀。”</p><p> </p><p>影山再怎么努力低头也很难不让人发现他脸上显而易见的红晕。</p><p> </p><p>他不认为及川是在开玩笑。</p><p> </p><p>还好现在不是营业高峰期，咖啡店的顾客并不多，影山暗自庆幸没有什么人注意到他俩之间的微妙氛围。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，彻学长。”影山讷讷地回答。</p><p> </p><p>“青城绿在你身上倒是意外地合适。”及川满意地端详着眼前人。</p><p> </p><p>影山并没有意识到及川玩味语气后的暗示信息，继续大勺扒拉着甜点。</p><p> </p><p>及川也不介意继续观察这位可爱后辈的吃相。</p><p> </p><p>化在舌尖的冰凉口感和紧紧环绕在身侧的温热气流产生出奇妙的化学反应。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-“小飞雄”修改“及川学长”为“彻学长”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“下任主将，恭喜恭喜啊。”花卷拍了拍及川的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>早春，气温逐渐回升。</p><p> </p><p>练习结束后的二年级生们满身臭汗。</p><p> </p><p>“难得大家能一致认可你。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢啦！”及川爽朗大笑，眼睛弯成好看的弧度。</p><p> </p><p>“明年，青城一定能在我的带领下进军全国！”</p><p> </p><p>“远远不够吧？”松川轻哂，小臂顺势勾住及川的脖子，肘关节不住地顶着及川的脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>及川一时没法挣脱，也没想着挣脱。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟这是男高中生们的标准打闹动作。</p><p> </p><p>“有点野心好吗！我们要制霸全国！”</p><p> </p><p>“没错！”及川兴奋起来，想方设法钻离肩上那粘腻的臂膀。</p><p> </p><p>“而且有了下届新鲜血液的注入，队伍的可塑性会更强。不是我吹，我的这些北一后辈们，可都不是吃素的。宫城区的中学组联赛几周前刚刚结束，听说北川离冠军就差一步之遥。嘛，虽然结果不尽人意，毕竟对手是白鸟泽。不过我敢肯定，这支北川强队的主攻手，副攻手和二传都一定会来青城。”</p><p> </p><p>“那不是正好能顶替引退的三年级生了吗！”花卷也提高了音量。</p><p> </p><p>“对！”</p><p> </p><p>“他们都是你的后辈吗？”</p><p> </p><p>及川点点头，随手抓起自己的训练包，翻找着干净的替换衣物。</p><p> </p><p>“二传手是个异常优秀的家伙，初中一年级时就曾代替我上过场。副攻在我毕业那年是队内的第一海拔。至于主攻，是个极具头脑的策略家。虽然平时看起来毫无气力，其实只是开启了省电模式。总而言之，都是不错的后辈。”</p><p> </p><p>松川把训练包轻甩在地板上，挨着花卷坐了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“你有新生的名册吗？”</p><p> </p><p>及川转向半开的柜门，胡乱游走的双手把包揉得近乎变形，他的眉头逐渐紧锁。</p><p> </p><p>“当然有，今天训练结束后教练给我了。让我找找—啊！在这里！”</p><p> </p><p>及川说着，把露出半个角的文件夹用力向外拉扯。</p><p> </p><p>“都在这儿了。不过我们挑选队员时还是要深思熟虑，可不能砸了青城排球强校的招牌。”</p><p> </p><p>及川把文件夹递给了花卷，后者稳稳接过，快速翻页浏览起来。</p><p> </p><p>及川转身换下被汗水打湿的练习队服。</p><p> </p><p>“只有两个新生是北川来的…...怎么没看到你说的那个二传手。”</p><p> </p><p>整理衣襟的指尖稍顿，及川迅速系上排扣，捡起花卷和松川放在地上的齐整文件夹。</p><p> </p><p>目光停留在北川第一中学。</p><p> </p><p>花卷说的没错，只有两位。</p><p> </p><p>金田一和国见。</p><p> </p><p>除此之外再无他人。</p><p> </p><p>“小飞雄他……”及川喃喃低语。</p><p> </p><p>的确有不少强豪学校出身的队员：千鸟山的自由人，雨丸的主攻手，西光台的副攻手……</p><p> </p><p>及川一页又一页仔细确认着，那个名字却始终没有出现。</p><p> </p><p>“要是让我猜这些后辈之中谁会选择不来青城，第一个排除的就是那位二传手。”</p><p> </p><p>「我以为，飞雄一定会来青城。」</p><p>「也不过是我以为罢了。」</p><p> </p><p>“他很厉害吗？”松川默默收拾着被翻乱的纸页，尽数整理回文件夹。</p><p> </p><p>“这家伙是个天才。”及川心不在焉地把文件夹塞回柜子里。</p><p> </p><p>“愿意比常人付诸更多努力的天才，日后绝对是封顶的水准。等等，好像有点夸张了。总之…也就比我强那么一星半点吧。”</p><p> </p><p>及川猛力甩上柜门，闷响久久回荡在社团活动室。</p><p> </p><p>“教练明明还特意给他递了邀请函！怎么会这样！”</p><p> </p><p>难得见及川露出这种愤懑不平的表情，花卷和松川无言对望。</p><p> </p><p>“他会不会去白鸟泽了？”</p><p> </p><p>“别火上浇油了好吗！” 及川气得能生吞下一整个牛奶面包。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>又是一个没有练习的傍晚。</p><p> </p><p>这回及川学长，不，是彻学长因为练习赛，没法约他亲爱的后辈出去了。</p><p> </p><p>不过还是不影响及川盛情邀请影山来观战。</p><p> </p><p>影山并不打算拒绝，毕竟是围观强豪队伍交战的绝好机会。不过他也必须承认，自己确实无法抗拒及川。</p><p> </p><p>虽然没有刻意解释，但他的人精前辈估摸着已经猜到七八了吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-彻学长：来B号楼的第二体育馆。比你们上回打练习赛的场馆要小一些，实在找不到的话可以问问过路的学生和辅导员。</p><p> </p><p>-彻学长：我等你。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>清脆的下课铃响起。</p><p> </p><p>讯息像是卡着点到达了影山的手机。</p><p> </p><p>印象里，影山并没有向这位怪学长透露过自己任何的行程安排，可是及川似乎对他的一切都了如指掌。</p><p> </p><p>球感过人的影山在这方面却总是后知后觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>影山一眼就锁定了后排的空位，扶着肩带坐下后开始回复及川。</p><p> </p><p>-小飞雄：我上公交了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十五分钟后，影山到达了青叶城西站。从车站走到校园入口用不上五分钟。</p><p> </p><p>青城的建筑都是根据离校门的远近程度依次从A至H命名的，所以找楼并不是什么难事。B号楼的第二体育馆外形和构造都跟乌野体育馆相似，只不过青城的场馆看起来更加高大敞亮。</p><p> </p><p>这实在是颠覆了影山对“小”的认知。</p><p> </p><p>先不说光是外观就抓人眼球的多功能大剧院。在青城，就算是规模不怎么起眼的体育馆也要比乌野大场馆的空间来得更加富余。男女柔道部甚至不用在校园内露天训练。</p><p> </p><p>影山跨进体育馆的时候，及川的对手们已经到场了。</p><p> </p><p>静静观望着两支队伍互相介绍和问好，影山开始不自觉地把场上的选手名和他们打球时的位置联系起来。</p><p> </p><p>相较已经成年的大学生，青城队员们在身高上略逊一筹。但影山能明显感觉到，在迎上对面目光时青城迸发出的嚣张气焰绝对不输他们。这些大学生，肌体不是特别精壮，队里也没有特别突出的身高，影山在他们身上甚至寻不到半点胜负欲的影子。</p><p> </p><p>“小飞雄！你来啦。”</p><p> </p><p>影山循着声音，将视线转移到了及川身上。</p><p> </p><p>来人又是一脸纯良地大笑着，线条流畅的双臂向两边展开。</p><p> </p><p>这一动静引得青城全员的目光齐刷刷地向着二人扫射而去，只是有几位的偷瞥姿势实在别扭得很。</p><p> </p><p>“既然是学长的邀请，拒绝有些不太礼貌吧。”影山欲盖弥彰地解释着。</p><p> </p><p>“只是因为这个吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不然呢，彻学长？”</p><p> </p><p>及川的无害微笑再也挂不住了，上扬的嘴角瞬间耷拉，他闷闷地撅着嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“你就不好奇本前辈会如何大闹一场吗？我好受伤啊，小飞雄。”</p><p> </p><p>“其实，我没必要特意跑来青城看彻前辈你如何击溃别的球队吧。毕竟视频网站上也能找到相关的比赛录像。”</p><p> </p><p>“你可太无趣了吧！”</p><p> </p><p>“我说，这是整哪出啊？”不知从哪里突然冒出的青城队员狠狠搭上及川的肩。因为二人的身高差，及川猛地趔趄，差点被惯性带着往地上摔去。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么还卖上乖了啊，及川？”</p><p> </p><p>“这不就是他的本色吗！”岩泉嚷嚷着，在替补席旁分发运动马甲。</p><p> </p><p>这事本该由他们的主将—及川彻来做。</p><p> </p><p>“花卷，你又来！”及川强忍着怒火，瞪向气定神闲的花卷。</p><p> </p><p>“我就不能偶尔低低头吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是偶尔，是常态吧。”花卷还嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“才不是！”</p><p> </p><p>“你自己心里有数。”</p><p> </p><p>“又来了。”及川面如土色，“就不能给我留点面儿吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“噗嗤…”一旁的影山忍俊不禁，连忙用手掌捂住自己的嘴。</p><p> </p><p>但还是有些迟了，他的任何小动作都能被及川迅速捕捉到。</p><p> </p><p>及川耸了耸肩头，甩开花卷的胳膊，昂首阔步地走向他亲爱的小飞—</p><p> </p><p>“及川彻！比赛还打吗！快给老子滚过来！”</p><p> </p><p>“这就来！”他扭头回应，转而又把视线拉回到影山身上。</p><p> </p><p>“去二楼看视野会更加开阔，结束后我就来找你。”及川指了指通往体育馆二层的阶梯。</p><p> </p><p>影山默默点头，紧握住肩带的手调整着挎包的高度。然而还没来得及转身，一股强烈又带些灼热气流的力量骤然压上肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>及川的突袭实属意料之外，二人的距离一拉近，身高差就更加明显了。</p><p> </p><p>“可要盯紧我喔，小飞雄。”浅褐色的瞳仁总能在不经意间撩拨人心。</p><p> </p><p>及川倚向影山，在他眉间落下一个暧昧不清的吻。</p><p> </p><p>等影山反应过来的时候，及川早已回到了队伍中，和队友们高喊着口号。</p><p> </p><p>持续懵圈的影山花了好长一段时间才让自己的大脑得以重启，只是在注意到岩泉不断抛来的好奇目光后，脸再次不可控制地烧了起来，他匆忙躲进楼梯井。</p><p> </p><p>「但愿彻学长的那些迷妹们没有看到这一幕。」</p><p> </p><p>心跳疯狂漏拍，脑海满是及川唇瓣的柔软触感，被吻过的前额还在升温。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>乖僻蓝莓：我心动了。</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：对排球？</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：我们之前已经讨论过这个问题啦影山同学！这是不可能的！</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：不，是对某个人</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：某个会呼吸，活生生的人</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：哦</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：喔哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：我的天%¥#jdhsjk*&amp;^呐</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：冷静点</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：冷？？？？净！！！？</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：则么冷静？？？？？！</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：影山飞雄居！然！会有动！心！的！一！天！</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：啊啊啊啊啊</p><p> </p><p>乖癖蓝莓：倒也不必再复述一遍</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：我已经在崩溃的边缘了</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：啊对不起</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：所以这个某人是谁啊</p><p> </p><p>乖癖蓝莓：…</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：及川彻</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：啊？？？啊？？？？！！！</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：老天爷啊</p><p> </p><p>-飞翔的柑橘正在呼叫乖僻蓝莓</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“今天不能来咖啡厅了是什么意思？你明明就有空。”</p><p> </p><p>及川失真的声音从手机端传来，语气中暴露的不满带着些宣示主权的意味。</p><p> </p><p>及川知道，心急吃不了热豆腐，就像外人看起来的那样，他和影山还没有走到那一步。只是每分每秒都想和自己可爱得要死的后辈相处的念头却从来没断过。</p><p> </p><p>“我的确不用参加练习。”尽管不是面对面交谈，影山的负罪感依然暴露得一览无遗。他特地掐着青城的下课时间给及川打电话。托某位碎嘴前辈的福，影山现在已经能把青城的课时安排表倒背如流。</p><p> </p><p>“但是最近，我的英语作业不是很理想，妈妈想让我多花点时间在学习上。”</p><p> </p><p>及川的眉毛已经快拧在一起了。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么不早说？”</p><p> </p><p>“…彻学长也没问啊，再说也不是什么重要的事吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“你都没法出来和我见面了，这还不算重要的事吗？”毫无主将自觉的及川总是保留着孩子气的一面。</p><p> </p><p>他徒手挎起背包，向更衣柜走去。</p><p> </p><p>“而且，前辈我可以提供无偿辅导喔。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是，彻前辈，我没有要麻烦你的意思，我—”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？可是我很希望你来麻烦我。”及川打断道。</p><p> </p><p>“不就是辅导功课吗，对本英语达人来说小菜一碟。”</p><p> </p><p>“那…好吧。”经过一番激烈的思想斗争，影山还是妥协了。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，彻学长。”</p><p> </p><p>及川不置可否地轻笑一声，弯腰换下室内鞋。他斜着脖子，左肩和脸颊紧贴手机以维持平衡。</p><p> </p><p>“你还在学校吗？”灵活的手指紧了紧鞋带。</p><p> </p><p>“我早就到家了，彻学长放学比我们迟很多不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>及川当然知道。</p><p> </p><p>一二年级们在校园主干道上嬉笑打闹，发现及川经过，忙打招呼问好。平时他总会回敬一个正统的学长牌阳光微笑，或是干脆合流，和后辈们闲扯些有的没的。</p><p> </p><p>只是碍于今天有重任在身，他大手一挥，头也不回地走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你家的地址？”</p><p> </p><p>“这就发你。”</p><p> </p><p>影山挂掉电话，打开导航软件，选了一条离白鸟泽综合医院最近的公交线路发给及川，影山家在偏下坡的地段，从车站出发十一分钟就能走到。</p><p> </p><p>及川觉得眼前被护栏包围的蜿蜒山路怎么看都像是心碎的形状。人行道平平整整，不细看几乎没法发现被石子碾出的小坑，像是为了方便步行的学生上学而特意新铺的。</p><p> </p><p>途中经过乌野高中，从铁栏向里望去，除了少数参加社团活动的学生，整个校区基本已经空荡荡。</p><p> </p><p>及川没有停下步伐。</p><p> </p><p>「小飞雄每天早上都是这样走着上学的吗？」</p><p>「话说那个小不点居然还要每天翻山上下学！」</p><p> </p><p>「不过乌野的家伙们看起来都不怎么会投机取巧。」</p><p> </p><p>及川冷哼，意识到自己的声音在安静的林荫道上有些突兀。他环顾四周，生怕别人投来奇异的目光，然而这个时间段根本没有什么人会在这一带走动。</p><p> </p><p>天色逐渐昏暗，斜阳距离地平线不过咫尺之遥。</p><p> </p><p>根据导航的提示，再有两分钟就能到达目的地了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—彻学长：我已经进入你们社区了。</p><p> </p><p>及川自始至终都紧紧攥着手机，生怕错过消息。</p><p> </p><p>—小飞雄：我在大门口等你。</p><p> </p><p>影山秒回。</p><p> </p><p>「这真的是飞雄本人吗？」</p><p> </p><p>及川再次意识到，影山对他来说依然是个谜。</p><p> </p><p>“彻学长！”影山的声音比讯息更快一步扣紧了及川的心弦，他换下了校服，宽大的男士衬衫与他青涩的脸庞格格不入，就像是偷穿爸爸衣服的小大人。</p><p> </p><p>及川被击中了。</p><p> </p><p>过长的衣摆和久违的笑靥都让及川瞬时恍惚在晚风里。</p><p> </p><p>“小飞雄。”及川比往昔任何一回见面都要笑得更加灿烂。</p><p> </p><p>“你还特意出门来迎接，我好感动。”</p><p> </p><p>“是我要谢谢彻学长才对。”</p><p> </p><p>影山引着及川进门，转身把铁门推回原位。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>及川在玄关处换鞋，不住抬眼观察着门厅。</p><p> </p><p>墙上挂着许多照片，一些是报纸和杂志上裁剪下来的段落，一些是影山妈妈以及她任职餐馆的照片，还有一些不知名的文章。大多数是影山在中学时获得的荣誉奖项。</p><p> </p><p>“冒昧打扰……”</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈？彻学长到了。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊！小彻来了啊！”影山妈妈抬头望向玄关处的二人，把菜刀往砧板上一搁，沾着水渍的双手在围裙上摩挲着，快步走出厨房。</p><p> </p><p>“小彻愿意辅导影山的功课真是太好了！今晚我下厨，留下来吃个饭再走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>影山妈妈走近几步，刻意压低了声音。</p><p> </p><p>“菜品还在试验阶段，如果尝起来很奇怪，就怪飞雄爸爸吧。谁让他积极鼓励我尝试呢。”</p><p> </p><p>及川颔首，谦和一笑。“谢谢阿姨，那就打扰啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“哪里的话。你们先上楼学习去吧，饭菜一会儿就好。飞雄，记得叫爸爸下来帮忙搭把手。”</p><p> </p><p>“知道了，妈妈。”</p><p> </p><p>影山轻拽及川的袖口，领着他往楼上走去。及川一言不发地跟着自己可爱的后辈，看着他乖乖敲响楼梯旁的第一间房，不咸不淡地隔门转述着阿姨的原话。随后二人向另一间房门半开的卧室走去。</p><p> </p><p>影山的房间整洁程度简直异乎常人，一尘不染的地板，齐刷刷堆放在床尾的书籍，平整的床铺，以及悬挂在床边的九号球服和校服，目光所视之处皆井然有序，没有任何多余的物件，书包也端正地立在百叶窗台下。</p><p> </p><p>除了桌上凌乱的纸笔。</p><p> </p><p>及川不忍心打破房间整洁的布局，他选择把挎包放在窗台下，和影山的紧挨在一起。</p><p> </p><p>“飞雄的爸爸妈妈都是什么职业呀？”及川边问边从挎包前兜里掏出他的眼镜盒。</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈是仙台城饭店的主厨，一般都在晚上上班，这几天恰巧在家研究新菜品。爸爸是宫城报社的编辑，晋升前替美食专栏写过文章，这也是他们相遇的契机。”</p><p> </p><p>「怪不墙上会出现报纸和杂志的裁剪段落。」</p><p> </p><p>及川恍然大悟。</p><p> </p><p>望着桌上的活页练习题，影山发出几不可闻的叹息声。及川的雷达立即启动，他推了推挺拔鼻梁上的半框眼镜，越过影山的肩膀，发现了横七竖八躺在课桌上的习题集。</p><p> </p><p>一份是几乎已经写完的日英词汇对照表；一份是问题多多的语法习题；还有一份是阅读理解，上面除了影山飞雄的大名，再找不出其他字眼。</p><p> </p><p>“词汇掌握程度还是可以的嘛。”及川试图建立起影山的自信。</p><p> </p><p>“纯粹记东西好像比动脑子学习来得简单…我的语法和阅读理解简直一团糟。”影山右手扶上自己的后脖颈，感到有些难为情。</p><p> </p><p>及川却觉得语法的学习远比记单词来得有趣。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟影山出众的球感来自于敏锐的直觉，理解某个人或某件事对他来说可能会存在困难。然而及川却是截然相反的类型，擅于调兵遣将的他深谙交际之道，理解问题自然也是不在话下。</p><p> </p><p>二人从某些层面来说就是两个极端，在球风中折射出的固有模式在学习上也得到了淋漓尽致的体现。</p><p> </p><p>及川拿起桌上的语法题，调整了坐姿，仔细审阅着影山已经填上的空。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…注意动词的词性变化。”及川耐心地解释着，流畅标准的发音没有一丝散装的味道。</p><p> </p><p>“如果是第三人称单数形式，‘have’要变形成‘has’，如果是……”</p><p> </p><p>影山把脸埋进双掌。</p><p> </p><p>“我根本记不住啊！”</p><p> </p><p>“谁刚刚说记东西很简单的来着！这些规则其实不复杂的。”及川抓起课桌边缘的笔，挑着活页纸的边角写下几个单词。</p><p> </p><p>“我平时用到最多的技巧，无外乎联想具体物件来记忆，又或是把语法编进熟悉的歌曲旋律。”</p><p> </p><p>“慢点，说慢点。”影山绝望地扶额。</p><p> </p><p>及川把习题集放回桌面，抽回的手在影山鬓角边徘徊片刻。</p><p> </p><p>“假设Sally有个排球，那么这句话就可以翻译成‘She has a volleyball’。但如果你有个排球，又或是我们有个排球，就要变成‘I,we have a volleyball’ 懂了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“懂…懂了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好，试着做做题？”</p><p> </p><p>影山接过及川手里的笔，小声絮絮念着，努力思索答案。只是每回思路受阻时，他总会停下来啃咬无辜的笔头。</p><p> </p><p>「不得不说，这样的飞雄可真是太可爱了。」</p><p> </p><p>“你是对除排球外的所有事情都提不起兴趣吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“的确。”</p><p> </p><p>“那不如干脆借助排球来记忆，语法就是要活学活用嘛。想象自己正和来自美国的队友沟通，或者把语法规则和球场上的各个位置捆绑起来记忆。”</p><p> </p><p>影山似懂非懂地点头，继续攻克习题。他再次扫描了一遍题目，在没有及川提示的情况下修正了自己的拼写错误。</p><p> </p><p>“如果球场上只有我一个人，那么该用‘has’，因为二传无法孤军作战。如果有了攻手和接应，大家就能一起拿下更多的分数，所以要用‘have’，没错吧？”</p><p> </p><p>及川惊叹于影山举一反三的能力，同时也被他求夸奖的语气给逗乐了。</p><p> </p><p>“就是这样，不过有一点我不同意。”及川温吞地回应，脑袋悄悄凑近影山。</p><p> </p><p>感受到他的鼻息，影山慌忙撇开目光，迫使自己盯向手指。</p><p> </p><p>“站上球场不一定能拿分，不过要是你来了青城，就另当别论咯。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么不能！”影山义正严辞地反驳。</p><p> </p><p>“那天的练习赛，还不是我们乌野赢了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是是是，但你可别忘了，那回和你们对战的队员大部分都是青城的一年级生。等到了春高预选赛，就轮到前辈教你们做人了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们也还没有祭出最强杀手锏，现在自由人和王牌都回归了队伍，而且还有教练了呢。”影山咬住话茬，毫不退让。</p><p> </p><p>“新来的吧，靠谱吗这？”</p><p> </p><p>“他俩本来就是排球队的一员，只是因为某些分歧中途退出了，具体原因我也不怎么清楚。”影山自然地立起膝盖，双臂紧紧环抱住小腿，这个姿势莫名使他感到心安。</p><p> </p><p>“他们都是很厉害的前辈呢。一位是从千鸟山来的，另一位是从西光台来的。”</p><p> </p><p>落日的余晖洒向窗台，橘红的暖光摇曳在影山宽松的衬衫和嘴角那一抹浅笑上。</p><p> </p><p>眼前这幕究竟现实还是静止的画，及川觉得很有必要确认一下。</p><p> </p><p>于是，他揉了揉影山的头发。</p><p> </p><p>嗯，是真实的。</p><p> </p><p>柔软的触感是如此真切，及川欲罢不能。</p><p> </p><p>「难怪女孩子们总想找机会揉揉男孩子的头呢。」</p><p> </p><p>“再厉害，也没有前辈我厉害吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“可我对你这个前辈一点印象都没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“他们会像我这样上你家提供课业辅导服务嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>影山一时语塞，想要反驳，却无从下口。欲言又止的他对上及川的目光，脸上泛起一阵绯红。</p><p> </p><p>“的确不会。”再次感受到这一事实的他不由得雀跃起来。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你，彻学长。”</p><p> </p><p>及川感觉有阵电流从脚心窜到了头顶，他缓缓垂下搁置在影山后脑勺的手，扣住眼前人单薄的肩膀。目光寸步不离地停留在这位年轻的后辈身上，心脏一会儿蹦到嗓子眼，一会儿又向胃跌去。</p><p> </p><p>影山自然是受不住这滚烫目光的，他装作若无其事的样子，继续埋头题海。</p><p> </p><p>及川还是没法从失神状态中彻底抽离，尤其是在他注意到影山的眼睫毛比一般人更为浓密纤长后，恍若隔世的感觉就更加明显了。</p><p> </p><p>不妙。不妙。</p><p> </p><p>仿佛是在主显节被天使突如其来的祝福砸晕，上帝降临人世，给了及川一记神圣的耳光。</p><p> </p><p>「我爱上飞雄了。」</p><p> </p><p>脑海中迅速闪过的念头在消逝前留下一道不浅的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>「我爱上影山飞雄了。」</p><p> </p><p>胸口氤氲的云层积聚，为狂风骤雨的到来蓄力。</p><p> </p><p>「飞雄的唇看起来该死地诱人。」</p><p> </p><p>“孩子们！”声音从楼道口传来，“可以吃晚饭啦！”</p><p> </p><p>“来了来了！”影山大声回应，随手整理着桌面，挪开椅子向房门走去。</p><p> </p><p>及川被生硬地扯回现实，机械地跟着影山下楼。</p><p> </p><p>不知从何时起，酝酿在心底的情愫再也无法复原回变质前的模样。</p><p> </p><p>*tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*暧昧至极的动作让影山鼓点般的心跳声骤然加速，血红的绯色从脖颈一路攀升到脸颊。</p><p>*“如果我现在亲吻你，你会把我推开吗？”</p><p>*众人登时从日向意味深长的语气中嗅到一丝八卦的味道，影山恼羞成怒。</p><p>*这一次，影山允许自己去相信，此刻所感的一切，都是真实的。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>彻学长：正确率如何呀</p><p> </p><p>小飞雄：93%</p><p> </p><p>小飞雄：有史以来最高</p><p> </p><p>彻学长：太棒啦！！！☆:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:☆</p><p> </p><p>小飞雄：彻学长明天有空吗？</p><p> </p><p>彻学长：当然</p><p> </p><p>彻学长：怎么了</p><p> </p><p>小飞雄：咖啡厅？</p><p> </p><p>彻学长：妥(つ✧ω✧)つ</p><p> </p><p>彻学长：放学见？</p><p> </p><p>小飞雄：好 ^ ^</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>及川推开咖啡厅的玻璃门，发现了早已落座的影山和餐桌上的牛奶面包。</p><p> </p><p>“你自己点了些什么呀？”及川轻松卸下背包，熟练地丢向卡座。</p><p> </p><p>平时不是运动服就是练习服的影山久违地穿上了乌野校服，及川眼前一亮。</p><p> </p><p>乌野的校服保留着老套的版型，比起青城的素雅西装，更带些不怒自威的庄重感。黑色的立领外套和影山顺滑的黑发意外地合拍，利落的发尾和鬓角似乎在维持着某种微妙的平衡。</p><p> </p><p>尽管脸庞仍未脱离稚气，少年的体格却日益见长。</p><p> </p><p>与之相悖的易碎感让及川短暂地失去了思考能力。</p><p> </p><p>警铃大作，脑海里有个声音在不断叫嚣着危险。</p><p> </p><p>“蓝莓甜糕。”影山挪了挪面前的甜点，缀在顶端的流动果酱和他的蓝眸一样澄澈。</p><p> </p><p>及川努力敛起带有侵略性的目光。</p><p> </p><p>“爷爷以前经常做给我吃，所以就点了。”</p><p> </p><p>“以前？”</p><p> </p><p>影山重重点头，神情中窥不到半丝情感波动。</p><p> </p><p>“在我升上初三前，爷爷就过世了…不过他生前的事，我多少还是记得一些的。”</p><p> </p><p>影山笨手笨脚地戴上假面，试图平静地叙述，却早已被不自然的眼神给出卖。</p><p> </p><p>“噢......”</p><p> </p><p>想到影山近乎重置的人生，及川心头一紧，他根本想象不到影山是如何适应并接受这接踵而至的变故。铺天盖地的无端念想朝着及川碾去。</p><p> </p><p>直到影山开口，及川才意识到自己已出神了许久。</p><p> </p><p>“帮彻学长点的和上回一样…不介意吧。”</p><p> </p><p>及川心下暗喜。</p><p> </p><p>「小飞雄清楚地记得我的喜好呢。」</p><p> </p><p>“不介意！绝对不介意！牛奶面包可是我的最爱。”</p><p> </p><p>影山会心一笑，开始享用面前的糕点。裹着酸涩果酱的甜腻奶油在舌尖曼妙起舞，他的嘴角洋溢着幸福的弧度。</p><p> </p><p>“下一个不用练习的日子是什么时候呀？”</p><p> </p><p>“不好说。”影山的腮帮子鼓动着，缓缓咀嚼后继续接话。</p><p> </p><p>“因为春高预选赛，我们跟篮球部的同学商量着，希望能多占用点在场馆练习的时间。还有下周二，日向说想来我家做英语作业，然后去附近的公园练习。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我呢？就没有留点时间给我吗？”及川沮丧地倒向卡座，深深叹息。</p><p> </p><p>“我们明明一周前才开始这样见面吧，彻学长。”影山故作正经，飘忽的眼神有意无意停留在及川身上。</p><p> </p><p>“那个，彻学长要是不介意的话，下周五练习结束后可以来我家。虽然会有点晚，不过空客房可以留宿。”</p><p> </p><p>“小飞雄你—已经开始邀请我过夜了吗？好羞耻！”</p><p> </p><p>“首先，我妈妈了解彻学长，彻学长的妈妈也认识我。而且彻学长来我家已经不下三回了——”</p><p> </p><p>“你还可以再无趣一点吗？”</p><p> </p><p>影山双眼圆睁，津津有味地咀嚼着，像是没听到及川的抱怨。</p><p> </p><p>“不过周六下午也有练习，彻学长可能待不了多久。在那之前，我们可以去公园练练接发球吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然可以。”</p><p> </p><p>影山乖巧地点头，专心致志地舔舐着小铁勺。他的上唇沾了些亮晶晶的果酱，本人却浑然不知，继续愉快地吸食着。</p><p> </p><p>「他也太——可爱了吧。」</p><p> </p><p>“飞雄。”及川吞吞吐吐地开口，“你嘴巴上沾了些…”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？”</p><p> </p><p>话音未落，及川探出半个身子，拇指在影山唇上轻轻摩挲，下一秒就把拭掉的果酱舔了个干净。</p><p> </p><p>暧昧至极的动作让影山鼓点般的心跳声骤然加速，血红的绯色从脖颈一路攀升到脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>“彻—彻学长！”影山惊呼。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”享受恶趣味的及川仰着头沾沾自喜。</p><p> </p><p>“有什么想说的吗，小飞雄？”</p><p> </p><p>“没，没什么。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>大葱头君：在吗 影山</p><p> </p><p>国王：你好？请问你是？</p><p> </p><p>大葱头君：啊</p><p> </p><p>大葱头君：你换手机号了吧</p><p> </p><p>国王：不 只是这个号码的备注名有些奇怪</p><p> </p><p>大葱头君：是什么</p><p> </p><p>国王：大葱头君</p><p> </p><p>大葱头君：好吧 真是个冷笑话</p><p> </p><p>大葱头君：大概是因为我的发型看起来很像大葱吧</p><p> </p><p>国王：原来如此</p><p> </p><p>大葱头君：我叫金田一勇太郎</p><p> </p><p>-“国王”修改“大葱头君”为“金田一”</p><p>-“金田一”修改“国王”为“影山君”</p><p> </p><p>金田一：北川时我们是队友，也是同班同学</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我们同龄吗</p><p> </p><p>金田一：没错</p><p> </p><p>金田一：后来我去青城上了高中</p><p> </p><p>影山君：噢</p><p> </p><p>金田一：一周半前的那场练习赛</p><p> </p><p>金田一：和你对上的那个高高的黑发副攻就是我</p><p> </p><p>金田一：啊 我一下子想不起来自己的背号了</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我记得你</p><p> </p><p>金田一：哦哦 是吗</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我们初中的时候关系好吗</p><p> </p><p>金田一：一开始的确相处融洽</p><p> </p><p>金田一：但从初二的下半学期开始就逐渐产生嫌隙了</p><p> </p><p>影山君：噢</p><p> </p><p>金田一：就是这样</p><p> </p><p>金田一：加上我的好朋友国见</p><p> </p><p>金田一：我们一度是最稳固的大三角</p><p> </p><p>影山君：那我是怎么和你们渐行渐远的呢</p><p> </p><p>金田一：啊？</p><p> </p><p>影山君：听你的语气 你们俩的友情依然稳固 不是吗</p><p> </p><p>金田一：额 没错</p><p> </p><p>影山君：他现在也在青城吗</p><p> </p><p>金田一：对 他也参加了练习赛</p><p> </p><p>影山君：噢</p><p> </p><p>金田一：就是那个中分发型的主攻</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我有印象了</p><p> </p><p>金田一：其实我也说不上来准确的起因</p><p> </p><p>影山君：你说是在初二下半学期开始的？</p><p> </p><p>金田一：差不多吧</p><p> </p><p>影山君：那个时候我爷爷刚走</p><p> </p><p>影山君：可能是我一下子没法调整情绪吧</p><p> </p><p>金田一：啊…</p><p> </p><p>金田一：我刚刚知道了什么</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我爷爷在初二的那个秋天去世了</p><p> </p><p>影山君：葬礼的细节我记不太清了</p><p> </p><p>影山君：反正听妈妈说就是这样的</p><p> </p><p>金田一：哦…</p><p> </p><p>影山君：也许就是这个原因吧</p><p> </p><p>影山君：爸爸妈妈常年在东京工作 爷爷算是我最亲近的亲人了</p><p> </p><p>影山君：但他病倒了</p><p> </p><p>金田一：对不起</p><p> </p><p>影山君：不 你并不需要对此感到抱歉</p><p> </p><p>金田一：我知道</p><p> </p><p>金田一：但我和国见确实在你态度转变后就开始疏离你</p><p> </p><p>金田一：我们不该这么迟钝的</p><p> </p><p>影山君：不怪你们</p><p> </p><p>金田一：我想</p><p> </p><p>金田一：我未免太过后知后觉了</p><p> </p><p>影山君：的确</p><p> </p><p>金田一：好吧</p><p> </p><p>影山君：嗯</p><p> </p><p>金田一：呃</p><p> </p><p>金田一：我还有作业没完成所以…先下线了</p><p> </p><p>影山君：好</p><p> </p><p>金田一：有空再聊</p><p> </p><p>影山君：好</p><p> </p><p>金田一：好</p><p> </p><p>金田一：:）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>一周后，及川再次登门造访，已经像回自己家一样自然了。周五晚的仙台城饭店比工作日更加繁忙，尽管如此，影山妈妈依然义无反顾地抽身来给男孩们准备晚饭。及川经过厨房，对着其间忙忙碌碌的女人毕恭毕敬地问好，转而风风火火地向着影山房间奔去。</p><p> </p><p>一如往常干净齐整的房间，光洁的桌面上没有作业本的踪迹，影山捧着自己的平板电脑坐在桌边。</p><p> </p><p>及川回想起自己的房间，虽然算不上特别脏乱差，但总有几只出现在床尾的零落脏袜，又或是试穿后没及时放回衣柜，无力垂挂在椅背上的连帽衫。他也没有起床后就立刻整理被褥的习惯。</p><p> </p><p>“老师没布置作业吗？”及川照例把背包倚在影山的书包旁，不急不慢地在影山身侧落座。自从及川上回登门辅导之后，影山每次都会提前从爸爸的办公房额外推一把椅子到自己的房间。</p><p> </p><p>影山摇了摇头，单薄的身形陷在宽松的运动卫衣里。及川总能在影山身上发现许多自己都未曾注意到的心动开关，对于这种无法言表的吸引力及川表示无解。卫衣上显眼的猫爪图标一度让及川产生心口奇痒难耐的错觉。</p><p> </p><p>「真没想到一件卫衣就能把我给迷得七荤八素。」</p><p> </p><p>“今天下午有场练习赛，在月岛同学和前辈们的帮助下，我在热身前就已经把作业都完成了。”</p><p> </p><p>及川极力表情管理，刘海厚重地掩在眸前，不给占有欲四下逃窜的机会。他摘下眼镜，把尚有自己体温的鼻托搭在影山的鼻梁上。</p><p> </p><p>大概是某位小家子气学长宣示主权的特有方式。</p><p> </p><p>「辅导飞雄可是我的义务。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过，影山今天这套休闲穿搭和及川眼镜的兼容性出奇地高。</p><p> </p><p>“你在看什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“今天和音驹的练习赛回放。”</p><p> </p><p>“是东京的高校吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没错。他们是东京八强之一，只是近年来一直无缘春高。听说音驹和乌野成为宿敌的由来已久。”</p><p> </p><p>“昂…”及川挪动椅子，拉近了和影山的距离，也让自己能够看清屏幕上的画面。安分的坐姿没维持多久，他的下巴就开始找上影山的肩膀，突如其来的酥麻触感成功让影山失去行动能力。他很快便一头栽进这温柔漩涡，身体不受控制地向及川缓缓倚去。及川也默契地迎上他的气味，小臂慵懒地环住怀中人，宽厚的手掌包住影山十指紧扣的双手。</p><p> </p><p>“对方的王牌是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“不清楚。”影山边回应边调整着屏幕的倾斜度，好让及川也能看清。</p><p> </p><p>影山指向音驹的五号。</p><p> </p><p>“他是音驹的大脑，也是队伍的二传手。”</p><p> </p><p>“所有的二传都是队伍的大脑。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，这不一样，他—”影山一时不知该如何措辞。</p><p> </p><p>画面里，音驹的二传佯装出托球的姿态进行二次攻击。球稳稳地越过日向的脑袋，垂直落在乌野场地上。</p><p> </p><p>「好一个措手不及。」</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你想说什么了。”</p><p> </p><p>比赛还在继续，音驹的主攻手瞄准乌野拦网的间隙发出一记暴扣，球被和尚头—田中勉强接了起来，高速飞向自由人。</p><p> </p><p>影山振臂高呼传球，企图迅速拿下这一分。</p><p> </p><p>及川还从未见过自己这位后辈在比赛中主动扣球。感到好奇的同时，一股不可名状的自豪感油然而生。</p><p> </p><p>扣出的球裹挟着所向披靡的强势劲头结结实实砸在音驹的场地上。及川差点没被扬声器传出的暴喝声给震聋。观察到影山的反应，他忍不住掩嘴偷笑，两人的脑袋近得已经快撞在一起了。</p><p> </p><p>“你什么时候开始对扣球也有野心了？”</p><p> </p><p>“一直都有，毕竟以前在国中没法始终作为首发二传上场。”</p><p> </p><p>轮位转换后，又是影山发球的顺序。他自如地把球抛向半空，俯身蓄力后高高跃起，发出威力十足的一球，及川能明显感觉到在场的所有人都开始不由自主地屏息。直到球落地，及川都没有把目光从屏幕上移开。</p><p> </p><p>刁钻的球路，惊人的力道，影山现阶段的技术根本无需担忧过网的问题。</p><p> </p><p>只是这球出界了。</p><p> </p><p>「飞雄这臭小子在控球的精准度方面还有很大的上升空间啊。」</p><p> </p><p>“啊…”影山懊恼地拉着张苦瓜脸，“本来还以为一定能拿到分的，这手实在是太不争气了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的发球很有力量。”及川轻拍影山的后背，“乌野的这些学长有没有教过你相关的技巧呀？”</p><p> </p><p>影山摇了摇头，把进度条拉回到几秒前，一丝不苟地复盘着自己出现的问题。</p><p> </p><p>视频还在继续播放，时不时传出几声响亮的“好球”。</p><p> </p><p>“除了旭学长，没有哪个前辈能够完全做到大力跳发。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？”及川听过这个名字，却怎么也联想不到他的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“所以他是怎么教你的？”</p><p> </p><p>“彻学长还没发现吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哈？”</p><p> </p><p>影山把平板丢给及川。</p><p> </p><p>“彻学长再仔细看看？”</p><p> </p><p>及川不明所以，但还是沉下心来又细细观察了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>起跳的时机，助跑的步数，所有的准备姿势都是那么似曾相识。影山的背肌微微弓起，修长的手臂高举过头顶，脚后跟用力起蹬，将全身的力量融会贯通，掌心在接触到球面的瞬间精准发力。</p><p> </p><p>一切都说得通了。</p><p> </p><p>“这是我的发球模式。”及川恍然大悟，“这绝对是我的发球模式。”</p><p> </p><p>“那次练习赛见识到彻学长的发球后，我就意识到这一点了。”</p><p> </p><p>事实上，风格迥异的发球员们都会保留自己的小习惯。助跑的距离点，俯冲的角度，击球的高度，以及如何分配背部和腿部肌肉的力量等等。</p><p> </p><p>绝大多数的发球员偏向利用肩背的肌肉发力来扣发，又或是依赖惯性。只有少部分发球员能灵活调动起全身的力量。</p><p> </p><p>影山在预备时把身体的重心压得极低，爆发性的力量从胯部一路延展到背肌，在目光仰视到球的一瞬喷薄而出，精壮的小臂将所有力量汇聚在掌心一点来登峰造极。</p><p> </p><p>这发球无疑是及川的高仿版，而且还仿得滴水不漏。</p><p> </p><p>球风固然能模仿，却很难青出于蓝。而影山在北川时日复一日的观察，把及川的每个动作都牢牢刻画在脑海里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很少有人能巧借他人之利刃磨砺出属于自己独一无二的武器。</p><p> </p><p>影山飞雄是个例外。</p><p> </p><p>他甚至能仅凭肌肉记忆就完美还原出及川的大力跳发。</p><p> </p><p>“状态绝佳时我会选择跳发。”影山平静的语气仿佛在描述什么平平无奇的小事。</p><p> </p><p>然而及川早已在内心开启疯狂碎碎念模式。</p><p> </p><p>「这该死的天才。」</p><p> </p><p>“虽然球路很难控制，却有爆发性的力量。不过我也只敢在确信自己能拿分的时候使出这一招。”</p><p> </p><p>及川紧了紧悬在影山肩上的手指，将怀里人转向自己，温热的唇毫无预告地降落在可爱得要死的后辈额前。</p><p> </p><p>“为—为什么？”影山不断搓揉着自己的脸，极力掩饰两颊逐渐晕开的红雾。</p><p> </p><p>“没有为什么。”</p><p> </p><p>及川灵巧避开架在影山高挺鼻梁上的眼镜，吻向他羞赧的脸颊。没有一丝犹豫，也没有预想中那般生硬。</p><p> </p><p>及川唯一能感受到的，只有胸口那头乱撞的小鹿，和锁骨上影山断断续续喷出的鼻息。</p><p> </p><p>“小飞雄。”及川低语，湿热的气息拂过影山红得滴血的耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>“如果我现在亲吻你，你会把我推开吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我—我不…不，不会。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”及川口干舌燥。</p><p> </p><p>「现在这个距离恰到好处。」</p><p> </p><p>及川游刃有余地捧起影山的下巴，眼前人却没有他那份自如。紧闭双眼的影山，睫毛不住地颤动。感受到他的不安，及川犹豫片刻，转而在鼻尖落下蜻蜓点水般的一吻。</p><p> </p><p>“其实你可以拒绝的。”及川并不想强迫他。</p><p> </p><p>“不，我…我也想要亲吻彻学长。”影山努力收起畏缩的情绪，目光中饱含坚毅和真心。</p><p> </p><p>“彻学长，请继—”</p><p> </p><p>及川即刻覆上他的唇瓣，未完的话语就这样被尽数塞回影山嘴里。及川腾出手紧扣住影山绵软的后背，像是要把他揉进自己的身体。</p><p> </p><p>影山顺势跨坐在及川的大腿上，无措的双手扯住及川的衣角。及川引着他，让他搭上自己的肩，保持着两人都舒服的姿势。</p><p> </p><p>「飞雄尝起来像薄荷味的汽水。」</p><p> </p><p>「也许他到家后刷过牙了吧。」</p><p> </p><p>及川加重了攻势，他还想要更多。</p><p> </p><p>像是过去了半个世纪之久，影山感到呼吸困难，他开始不由自主地抗拒。</p><p> </p><p>及川顿有所感，恋恋不舍地松开了怀中人。</p><p> </p><p>影山的余温和气味依然萦绕在胸前，及川忘情地搂住影山的脖颈。两人的前额紧紧地贴合在一起，升温的空气中只有彼此的呼吸和心跳声。</p><p> </p><p>在及川的突袭下错了位的眼镜被影山扶回原位，及川迫不及待地找上影山半垂在空中的手。二人十指相扣，影山能清晰感受到及川毫无规律可言的激烈心跳。</p><p> </p><p>沉重的呼吸声逐渐趋于平缓，及川情难自抑地吻向影山裸露在空气中的脖颈，呜咽声从影山的嗓子眼漏出。</p><p> </p><p>“你可真是出乎我的意料。”及川的鼻息喷在影山小麦色的皮肤上。</p><p> </p><p>影山的呼吸愈发急促，他偏过头，给及川更多发挥的空间。</p><p> </p><p>“还不是因为彻学长。”</p><p> </p><p>及川轻哂，调整着坐姿，好让自己的后辈能舒服地跨坐在自己的大腿上。他拿起平板，发现进度条早已过半。</p><p> </p><p>影山接过平板，手指在屏幕上游移。及川的下巴慵懒地压上他的锁骨，这回，影山对突如其来的肢体接触不再过度敏感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>影山任由自己坠入名为及川的温柔乡。</p><p> </p><p>“听好。”及川又把自己的人设切换回精通发球的大前辈，“在空中调整姿势的前提是要牢牢锁定目标点。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>-“彻学长”修改“小飞雄”为“飞雄&lt;3”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>乖僻蓝莓：在吗在吗</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：sos</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：啊啊啊？</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：英语作业就别指望我了</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：不是英语</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：数学也没戏 我正忙着解题呢</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：不是</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：我</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：你咋啦</p><p> </p><p>乖癖蓝莓：我觉得我恋爱了</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷哦</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：不会吧</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：停</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：好吧好吧</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：那你感觉如何</p><p> </p><p>乖癖蓝莓：不怎么样 太诡异了</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：所以你就sos？</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：嗯</p><p> </p><p>乖癖蓝莓：恋爱什么的怎么可能轮到我呢</p><p> </p><p>乖癖蓝莓：不可能的嘛</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：放轻松啊影山</p><p> </p><p>乖癖蓝莓：也可能只是我一厢情愿吧</p><p> </p><p>—飞翔的柑橘请求发起视频通话</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“我没眼花吧，影山刚刚是不是…笑了？”</p><p> </p><p>大地真诚的发问引得田中和西谷不约而同地扭头看向影山。</p><p> </p><p>菅原一副见怪不怪的模样，却也不禁感到好奇。</p><p> </p><p>就像大地说的那样，影山一反往常面无表情的专注脸，嘴角浅留的笑意始终没有撤离的迹象，就连眉眼也染上朗润之色。这和平日里皮笑肉不笑，唬得日向不住打寒战的影山可大相径庭。</p><p> </p><p>球被垂直抛向空中，影山熟练起跳，姿势和起跳时机却和以前不尽相同，仔细观察就能发现些细枝末节的变化。</p><p> </p><p>众人还未反应过来，球已闷声落地，准确地压在边线内侧。</p><p> </p><p>堪称完美的发球。</p><p> </p><p>影山喜出望外，他握拳欢呼，向身旁的日向投去不屑的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>“这可不像他平日的发球风格…”旭转动着手里的排球，喃喃自语，“这种力道的球，先前只见他发过一回。”</p><p> </p><p>“影山说他擅长两类发球，一种趋于稳定，不容易出现失误。另一种则比较强劲。”大地不住挥动小臂拍打球，跃跃欲试，“也许刚刚那招就是他不常用的重炮型发球吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“好球啊，影山！”西谷嚷嚷着，飞奔向球网另一端。</p><p> </p><p>“就让我来接住你的好球！再来一球！”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的发球简直能和青城那位二传相媲美。”缘下默默吐槽。</p><p> </p><p>影山再次利落地发出一球，菅原忽然回想起被及川发球支配的恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>“因为这就是及川学长的发球。”影山耸了耸肩，弯腰捡起滚落在脚边的排球，“昨晚他还教我如何更精准地控制球路来着。”</p><p> </p><p>众人差点惊掉下巴。</p><p> </p><p>“昨晚？！”</p><p> </p><p>“你认识及川彻？”</p><p> </p><p>“他教你杀人发球？”</p><p> </p><p>“彻…及川学长平时会来我家辅导功课，昨天我们一起看了音驹的练习赛回放，他给我提了不少建议。”</p><p> </p><p>影山尝试调整状态，排球被他均匀发力的手掌拍向木质地板，复又弹回掌心，闷响回荡在空旷的体育馆。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你是怎么认识他的？”田中忍不住打断道。</p><p> </p><p>“在北一上学时，他是大我两届的前辈。虽然没什么具体印象，但我妈妈好像认识他。”</p><p> </p><p>日向在一旁狡黠偷笑，“他们这样见面已经有一段时间了…”</p><p> </p><p>众人登时从日向意味深长的语气中嗅到一丝八卦的味道，影山恼羞成怒。</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴，呆子！”</p><p> </p><p>直到大地制止住二年级的热血笨蛋组，体育馆内久久回荡的魔音才有了些减弱的趋势。</p><p> </p><p>“他也是从北川第一毕业的？”月岛抓住背景音浪变弱的空档向影山发问。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，及川学长的发球非常值得学习。”</p><p> </p><p>“我对北一的人都没什么好感…”月岛慢条斯理的语气仿佛七老八十的爷爷，紧蹙的眉头却像是能随时顶起架在山根处的厚重镜片。</p><p> </p><p>“及…”大地左前额的青筋直跳，赶在二人拌嘴前连忙打断，“影山也是北一毕业的，你不是不知道吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然知道。”月岛轻哼，“只是随口问问罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>「这家伙刚刚的表情可一点都不像无所谓的样子啊。」</p><p> </p><p>影山半眯缝着眼，狐疑地打量着月岛。</p><p> </p><p>菅原也觉察出了不对劲，虽然他不确定影山和月岛之间到底有没有些过节，但直觉在不断诉说着，事情决计没有这么简单。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>月岛大口喘着粗气，汗液在太阳穴处密集分泌，顺着脸颊流淌而下，一颗接一颗砸向地板。</p><p> </p><p>北川第一比想象的还要难对付一些。</p><p> </p><p>二传和主攻的稳定发挥无疑是北川这支队伍一路披荆斩棘挺入半决赛的主要原因。</p><p> </p><p>雨丸势头渐弱，组织起的拦网被接连击溃。</p><p> </p><p>终于，在幸运女神的眷顾下，月岛在北川进入局点前成功拦下一球。</p><p> </p><p>转换轮次后，另一名主攻手来到了前排位置。意识到对手逐渐适应了自己的托球节奏，北川的二传迅速调整球路和进攻速度，不给雨丸任何预判的机会。面对迅猛的球速，月岛毫无招架之力。</p><p> </p><p>进入联赛以来，雨丸二年级主攻启司的出色表现一直是全队的镇定剂，配合新晋二传的稳健托球，二人的短平快必杀鲜有失误。再加上三年级副攻月岛的缜密拦网，雨丸的实力确实不容小觑。</p><p> </p><p>直到对上北一。</p><p> </p><p>月岛不动声色地观察着网对面的二传手—影山飞雄。</p><p> </p><p>这位球场上的王者半蹲蓄力，起跳后双手前伸作拦网态势，雨丸的主攻手立刻变向挥臂，避开阻挡在眼前的人墙，发出一记完美的扣杀。</p><p> </p><p>不痛不痒的一分无法瞬间改变场上的比分差距，但只要沉下气紧咬不放，追个平分也不是完全没可能。</p><p> </p><p>“好球，启司同学。”月岛紧绷的弦在看到国王大人命令他的臣民们多留意启司的进攻时得到片刻松懈。</p><p> </p><p>“看来国王大人遇上麻烦啦。”月岛的嘲讽技能从来没掉线过。他冷笑着对上国王忿忿不平的目光，乐在其中。</p><p> </p><p>“别得意的太早，睁大眼睛看看我们是如何反击的。”影山压低声线，狠狠回敬了月岛一番。</p><p> </p><p>下一回合，球再次被托至启司面前。国王大人和另一名副攻手全力跃至网前，但还是慢了小半拍。月岛窃喜，眼看启司就要漂亮地拿下一分，一名拦网手突然窜入视线，这下球路被彻底无情截断。月岛尝试补救，但却没能追上被弹飞的球。</p><p> </p><p>精疲力竭的月岛怨念不已，然而他的注意力很快被裁判员尖锐的哨声拉回球场。</p><p> </p><p>看着倒地的对手，月岛几乎遏制不住补刀的心。</p><p> </p><p>「为了拦球不惜撞击队友，真是愚蠢。」</p><p> </p><p>月岛注意到其中两位已经在队友的搀扶下趔趔趄趄站了起来，但还有一人依然直挺挺地躺在原地。</p><p> </p><p>二号。是国王。</p><p> </p><p>月岛惊恐地发现，暗红色的液体正源源不断地从国王一动不动的脑袋底下汩汩溢出。</p><p> </p><p>失去意识的二传手还在不停流血，其他队友却毫无知觉，他们迅速归队。国王的臣民们没有表现出过多的关心，只身一人的国王就这样被留在了赛场上，裁判和医护人员将他团团包围。</p><p> </p><p>北一的五号和六号看起来非常惴惴不安，只是他们没跑开几步就被拦下，被迫回归到队伍之中。</p><p> </p><p>面色苍白的国王任人搬上担架，球场上意气风发的他此刻却脆弱得不像话。如若抛开精湛的球技，影山未脱稚气的脸庞和孩童般耿直的沟通方式都无法轻易让人将他和威风凛凛的王者称号联系在一起。沉默不语时乖巧伶俐的模样甚至更像是刚入学的一年级生。</p><p> </p><p>影山安安静静地躺在令人发怵的纯白担架上，没有撅嘴，也没有皱眉。月岛看到国王鲜艳的红袍被无声撕裂，沉重硕大的皇冠也随之仓皇滚落。</p><p> </p><p>影山妈妈踉跄着冲到自己儿子跟前，企图拼命拽紧影山垂在担架边的手却几次抓空，含糊不清的呜咽很快被场馆里嘈杂的声音盖过，月岛却将女人无助的啜泣声听了个清楚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>北川第一顺利拿下了半决赛，众人欢愉地击掌庆祝，仿佛适才那段突如其来的插曲根本不存在。</p><p> </p><p>月岛无言。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>通往广场的路铺满了青色的石砖，影山轻车熟路地踏了上去。他一周里至少有三天会从这里经过。</p><p> </p><p>影山乐此不疲地计算着从中心广场到咖啡厅的步数，好像默念出那个既定的数字后，及川的脸就会跃现在眼前。燥热的风卷携着清幽的樟木香，拂落几瓣不知名的碎花。树荫在霞光下摇曳，赋予整条街道限定的浪漫色彩。</p><p> </p><p>咖啡厅旁有个不起眼的公园，那儿的樱桃树很高，繁茂的枝叶形成了一座天然的遮阳亭。像是达成了某种心照不宣的共识，及川和影山每次离开咖啡厅后，总是习惯性地踱步至运动场边的公园长椅上小憩片刻。两人就这样有一搭没一搭地聊着天，直至太阳落山。</p><p> </p><p>影山往往先及川一步到达咖啡厅。</p><p> </p><p>及川推开门，清脆的风铃声滑过耳畔，一股亲切的安定感扑面而来。</p><p> </p><p>“小飞雄！”</p><p> </p><p>认真翻阅菜单的影山几乎是在听到及川声音后条件反射般抬起头，及川俯下身子，不给影山反应的机会，快速啄向眼前人的唇角。</p><p> </p><p>影山显然还没彻底适应坏学长出其不意的频繁突袭，大脑持续空白的他依然觉得刚刚那个吻不太真切。</p><p> </p><p>瞳孔中涣散的光点映出对面稳稳落座的及川。</p><p> </p><p>“刚刚那个…每回见面都要来一次吗？”影山努力平复剧增的心率。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，怎么了？”及川沾沾自喜，“小飞雄不喜欢吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我可没说过。”影山直率地回应，“只是问问而已。”</p><p> </p><p>「如果是那样就再好不过了。」</p><p> </p><p>影山喜滋滋地想着，把目光移回菜单上。他偏向于尝试不同风味的甜品，有时候是千层蛋糕，有时候是水果派，有时候也会听从及川的建议，点上一杯缀满法式热软糖的可口圣代。</p><p> </p><p>“试试焦糖玛奇朵吧。”及川实在见不得自己的可爱后辈愁眉不展，而且还是在纠结选择甜品这样的小事上。“听说味道还可以，不过我没点过。”</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈在家的时候经常做给我吃。”影山嘀咕着，“下回彻学长来我家的时候，可以让她做给你吃。”</p><p> </p><p>及川眼里的星星旋转跳跃，下一秒就要蹦到影山的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>对上这双焦糖色的深瞳，影山不由自主地粲然一笑。</p><p> </p><p>每回迎接二人的都是同一个女服务生，看来她的排班都在工作日下午。</p><p> </p><p>影山盯着来人的小名牌发呆。</p><p> </p><p>“今天想点些什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“牛奶面包和格雷伯爵茶，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>及川的口味几乎没有变过。服务生露出秒懂的营业微笑，她提笔在面单上潦草比划几笔，转向另一边。</p><p> </p><p>影山的视线完全没在菜单上。</p><p> </p><p>“这位同学呢，想好了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>想好了，他想要每个闲暇的放学时分都有及川作陪。</p><p> </p><p>交心也好，斗嘴也罢，影山希望这份确幸能一直延续下去，最好是像及川对牛奶面包的喜爱一样持久。</p><p> </p><p>“一份法式甜糕。”影山礼貌地把菜单递回给服务生。</p><p> </p><p>感受到及川炙热的目光，料想着他已经猜到了缘由。这是两人初次来咖啡厅时，及川请影山吃的甜品。</p><p> </p><p>“出乎意料呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“再回味一遍也不是不行吧。”影山不自觉地搓揉着桌角的餐巾纸。</p><p> </p><p>一句简短的回应，却能抽丝剥茧般击中及川的软肋。他想到了很多事，很多影山远远没有意识到的事。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，回味。”</p><p> </p><p>影山看不透眼前人欲言又止的表情，却发现了及川不住下沉的嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>影山起身，踮脚倚向桌对面的及川，企图用笨拙的吻技安抚及川极力揶揄的那份不安。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这一次，影山允许自己去相信。</p><p> </p><p>此刻所感的一切，都是真实的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—“小飞雄&lt;3 ”修改“彻学长”为“彻学长&lt;3”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>「这可太奇怪了。」</p><p> </p><p>金田一心想。</p><p> </p><p>雨丸是支值得警惕的队伍，但比起白鸟泽，还构不成太大的威胁。金田一还记得去年的联赛，雨丸的主攻手表现得异常活跃，但终究还是敌不过北一势如破竹的取胜势头。</p><p> </p><p>今年再次和雨丸对上，感觉却有些不同了。</p><p> </p><p>「这些家伙可真是有在飞速进步啊。」</p><p> </p><p>首发二传是个完全陌生的面孔，看起来像一年级生，托球技术倒是毫不生涩，主力队员的更替说不定也是雨丸整体实力提升的原因之一。</p><p> </p><p>为了甩开拦网，影山加快了传球的节奏，独裁的国王逐渐剑走偏锋。</p><p> </p><p>“影山！”北川主将忍无可忍，在勉强把球击向对面后大吼，“别再托出那种自以为是的球了，鬼才接的到啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“不这么做的话就会被拦网跟进了。”影山据理力争，指向网对面高高瘦瘦的金发副攻手，“追不上的就只有球，懂吗！”</p><p> </p><p>“放屁。”主将被影山的话噎住，气得满脸通红，他恨不得把影山的嘴给缝上。</p><p> </p><p>尽管一味追求速度的托球会让攻手感到极度不适，不过正如影山所言，这招确实能有效晃晕对手。</p><p> </p><p>国见及时架住主将的肩膀，生怕他被火气冲昏头脑而当着对手的面和影山打上一架。</p><p> </p><p>“队长，比赛还没结束呢。”国见无奈劝阻。</p><p> </p><p>「谢天谢地，终于把导火索给踩熄了。」</p><p> </p><p>金田一暗暗替影山捏把汗。</p><p> </p><p>主将虽然不高，体格也很普通，喷薄而出的怒火却能把影山给生吞活剥。</p><p> </p><p>比赛还在继续，凭借着影山的国王快攻，北一趁势而上，瞬间拉开了差距，目前场上的比分是23-18。</p><p> </p><p>雨丸的主攻不甘示弱，一记平拉开晃过了影山的拦网，死死咬住比分。金发副攻冷静的选择性拦网也给北一造成了不小的压力。瘦高的副攻特意凑近影山低语了几句，虽然没听清具体内容，不过看他那写满挑衅的嘴脸，想必也不会是什么好话。</p><p> </p><p>轮次再次转换，北一的自由人入场，金田一退到了热身区。</p><p> </p><p>雨丸的二传蓄势待发，一向直觉过人的影山顿有所感，扭头提醒身后的队友。</p><p> </p><p>“留意斜线球！”</p><p> </p><p>比赛进入白热化阶段，两边的啦啦队也毫无退让之意，呐喊声一浪盖过一浪。</p><p> </p><p>金田一被场上瞬息万变的紧张节奏牵引，握拳的骨节咯咯作响。雨丸的主攻奋力起跳，影山和另一名副攻手迅速跟进拦网，哪怕是极为细微的时间差也会造成截然不同的结局。</p><p> </p><p>“小心！！”金田一从来没觉得国见的声音可以如此洪亮。</p><p> </p><p>眼前的一幕却让金田一无暇顾及其他，三人剧烈的身体冲撞导致主将和副攻手重心偏移，因着惯性结结实实叠压在影山身上。</p><p> </p><p>北川利落地拿下局点，观众席爆发出热烈的欢呼声。</p><p> </p><p>倒地的队员慢悠悠地直起身子，金田一这才长舒一口气。</p><p> </p><p>「等等，影山怎么不动。」</p><p> </p><p>起初金田一以为影山只是想单纯地躺一会儿，毕竟作为整支队伍的主心骨，他在比赛中被换下场的概率几乎为零，身为二传跑动量又大，想休息片刻也无可厚非。</p><p> </p><p>大家开始陆续列队，影山依然不动。</p><p> </p><p>“影山！”国见尖锐的叫声震得金田一鸡皮疙瘩顿起。</p><p> </p><p>赫然发现淤积在地板上那滩触目惊心的红，金田一才意识到事情的严重性。</p><p> </p><p>国见想去确认影山的状态，还没跨出几步就被主将给摁了回去，身处热身区的金田一也遭众人阻拦。</p><p> </p><p>现场的医护人员第一时间赶到影山身边，喝彩声戛然而止，氛围霎时降到了冰点。</p><p> </p><p>救护车在体育馆门口急停，奔波在馆内的白大褂和场上鲜艳的球衣格格不入。医护人员匆忙将人抬上担架，转而询问有没有愿意一同随行的队员。国见和金田一心急如焚，但迫于主将施加的压力和未完的比赛，二人终究没有迈出那一步。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟离胜利只差一分了，影山也一定不希望就这样虚无地输掉比赛吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现场的血迹清理完毕，裁判员再次吹响开赛口哨。</p><p> </p><p>迎上对面的金发副攻投来的鄙夷目光，金田一的罪恶感披露更甚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接下来的几个星期里，影山都没有再回过学校。联赛落下帷幕，国见和金田一参加了青城准一年级生的集中训练，可那里依然没有影山的身影。</p><p> </p><p>金田一好奇影山的近况，几次忍不住打开对话框，语句删删改改，却怎么也按不下发送键。</p><p> </p><p>他默默点开了及川的头像。</p><p> </p><p>自己无比敬重的大前辈说不定能帮上忙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-前辈，我们在半决赛中出了点小事故。</p><p> </p><p>-怎么，是有厉害的一二年级生把你们给换下场了吗？^-^</p><p> </p><p>-不，是影山他受伤了。</p><p> </p><p>-噢，如果是关于他的事那就不用说了。</p><p> </p><p>-前辈…</p><p> </p><p>-虽然不知道金同学为什么要特地找我说这事，但是前辈还有很多作业没完成，就先下线啦(x.x)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>求援无果，不了了之。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道影山有没有平安无事地醒来，也不知道影山还会不会再跟他联系。</p><p> </p><p>直到在练习赛中以对手的身份再次遇上昔日并肩作战的队友，金田一下定决心要问个清楚。</p><p> </p><p>*tbc*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*于是影山允许及川揉碎他，拼凑他，重塑他。缥缈的幻象远去，及川广袤的宇宙稳稳当当接住了他。</p><p>*岩泉侧目点单，影山瞟向及川，发现对方也正大条条地注视着自己。</p><p>*“嗯，有一段时间没见面了，我打算给他一个惊喜。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>小小山：美羽姐 我需要帮助</p><p> </p><p>大山：整整两周不联系</p><p> </p><p>大山：还真是无事不登三宝殿啊我的好弟弟</p><p> </p><p>小小山：不好意思啦姐 其实我很乐意跟你聊天的</p><p> </p><p>小小山：只是最近确实有点事想不明白</p><p> </p><p>大山：家庭作业？</p><p> </p><p>小小山：才不是</p><p> </p><p>小小山：我有家教</p><p> </p><p>大山：所以是哪里出了问题呢</p><p> </p><p>小小山：我好像陷进了一段关系里</p><p> </p><p>小小山：但又没法确定</p><p> </p><p>大山：？？</p><p> </p><p>大山：什么？？</p><p> </p><p>小小山：对就是你想的那种关系</p><p> </p><p>大山：什么叫好像？？</p><p> </p><p>小小山：窗户纸还没捅破…所以</p><p> </p><p>大山：你们做过了吗</p><p> </p><p>小小山：当然没有！</p><p> </p><p>小小山：我才十五岁啊姐</p><p> </p><p>大山：叮 叮 叮！</p><p> </p><p>大山：这还像点话</p><p> </p><p>小小山：-_-</p><p> </p><p>大山：你对她而言独特吗</p><p> </p><p>小小山：什么意思</p><p> </p><p>大山：她对你跟对其他人一样吗</p><p> </p><p>小小山：据我所知不一样</p><p> </p><p>大山：你相信她吗</p><p> </p><p>小小山：当然</p><p> </p><p>小小山：以我的生命起誓</p><p> </p><p>大山：飞雄，这不是什么婚礼现场</p><p> </p><p>大山：你没必要说得这么庄重</p><p> </p><p>大山：那么</p><p> </p><p>大山：你们约会了吗</p><p> </p><p>小小山：他会来我家</p><p> </p><p>小小山：我们也经常约在咖啡馆见面</p><p> </p><p>大山：不错嘛</p><p> </p><p>大山：那姐基本可以确定，她就是你女朋友了</p><p> </p><p>小小山：男朋友</p><p> </p><p>大山：对，你是她的男朋友</p><p> </p><p>大山：我的宝贝弟弟长大了呀（潸然泪下</p><p> </p><p>小小山：不 我的意思是</p><p> </p><p>小小山：他是我的男朋友</p><p> </p><p>小小山：他是个男孩子</p><p> </p><p>大山：哦</p><p> </p><p>小小山：嗯</p><p> </p><p>大山：噢！！！</p><p> </p><p>小小山：美羽姐？</p><p> </p><p>大山：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊</p><p> </p><p>小小山：姐？？？</p><p> </p><p>大山：啊这？？？？</p><p> </p><p>小小山：…</p><p> </p><p>-大山请求发起视频通话</p><p>-小小山拒绝接听</p><p>-大山请求发起视频通话</p><p> </p><p>小小山：tinh停</p><p> </p><p>-大山请求发起视频通话</p><p>-大山请求发起视频通话</p><p>-大山请求发起视频通话</p><p> </p><p>（12通未接来电 来自大山）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>很多时候影山宁愿相信自己仍被困在那个混乱的梦境里。也许一觉醒来，自己依然是那个无忧无虑的小学生，和姐姐一同居住在北川附近的温馨小舍，猜想着爷爷今天又会教些什么厉害的招式。</p><p> </p><p>失焦的视线愈发清晰，墙面白得晃眼，影山睫毛微颤。</p><p> </p><p>「如果世上真的有神，他为什么要这般诅咒我呢。」</p><p> </p><p>“想什么呢？”及川吻向影山的鼻尖，将他从汹涌急瀑中拽出。感受到影山逐渐平复的心绪，他退开几步，熟练地栽向床头绵软的靠枕。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟两人都在桌边的话，影山写字多少会有些施展不开。</p><p> </p><p>“没什么…”如梦初醒的木讷语气绝不像是没事人该有的反应。</p><p> </p><p>“这才刚吃完晚饭不到十分钟，你就又没有写作业的力气了吗？”及川故意打趣，企图转移他的注意力。</p><p> </p><p>影山随手抄起桌角的橡皮，不假思索地朝着及川脑门掷去。被唤醒的肌肉记忆似乎是唯一能让他感到心脏仍真切跳动的证明。</p><p> </p><p>影山是位优秀的二传手，这点毋庸置疑。他的基础功非常扎实，技术能力也在与日俱增。只是那段枯燥乏味又充满意义的练习时光却不打一声招呼就蜷进脑海，怎么也检索不到了。</p><p> </p><p>「爷爷以前常说，血汗泪是成功必不可缺的见证。」</p><p> </p><p>及川当然不会任由橡皮窜到自己的帅脸上，出于某种执念，他轻松握住高速飞来的小物件。</p><p> </p><p>影山吃瘪，无可奈何地嗤笑一声，转身继续攻克数学题。</p><p> </p><p>及川彻是个谜。像是极不负责的过客，突然改变了平行线固守的运行轨迹。他肆无忌惮地攻城掠地，在影山划定的领域横冲直撞。</p><p> </p><p>与此同时，他也是个成功的野心家。及川在影山尚见雏形的画布中央泼上最浓烈的油墨，在影山心房凿出自己的一方天地。他要久居于此，而影山也没有将他驱逐出境的想法。</p><p> </p><p>奇怪的幻象再一次找上门来。</p><p> </p><p>影山想起医生的话，自己的记忆似乎有恢复的迹象。但每每试图抓紧浮现于眼前的人和物时，却又只剩空气同自己无言两相望。</p><p> </p><p>「究竟什么是真？什么又是假？」</p><p> </p><p>影山觉得好笑，他已经厌倦了这场无休止的捉迷藏。</p><p> </p><p>回过神来才发觉方程式被自己解得乱七八糟，心不在焉地朝桌角伸手，不料想却摸了个空。</p><p> </p><p>影山起身，发现自己所需之物正平静地躺在及川胸口上。他走近几步，想要拿回橡皮。</p><p> </p><p>送上门来的猎物，哪有轻易放跑的道理？及川猛然擒住影山的手腕，一把将人往怀里带。影山只觉天旋地转，视野所及之处都被眼前人自鸣得意的嘴脸牢牢占据。</p><p> </p><p>“也对及川学长上点心吧，飞雄。”及川垂眸，不满地撅着嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“身为你的正牌男友，我可是很贪心的。”</p><p> </p><p>「男朋友。」</p><p> </p><p>没羞没臊的话语入耳，麻痹了影山身上的每一寸神经。及川很快就注意到了怀里人微妙的神情变化，他搂紧了怀里人，力度愈发加重，小臂上的青筋若隐若现。</p><p> </p><p>彼此的脸已近在眼前。</p><p> </p><p>「是真实的。」</p><p> </p><p>及川的怀抱很温暖，身上时断时续的淡香也很好闻。再纵容自己深陷下去可要大事不妙。影山尝试挣脱，但及川到底是大了两届的学长，体格差自然不必多说，紧扣住影山后背的宽掌也异常孔武有力。</p><p> </p><p>无论影山怎么动作，及川都不为所动。</p><p> </p><p>「他没有消失，他就在这里。」</p><p> </p><p>“我还有作业没完成呢，彻学长—”</p><p> </p><p>“嘘，只要看着我就好。”及川语毕，鼻尖不住轻蹭着影山下巴。</p><p> </p><p>及川的体温透过绵薄的衣物将自己团团包围，影山彻底失去了抵抗能力。</p><p> </p><p>命运注定将自己囚在名为及川彻的伊甸园，他甘之如饴。</p><p> </p><p>及川急不可耐地攀上影山的唇，却在含住两瓣柔软时体贴地放慢了节奏。影山生涩地迎上他的吻，无措的指尖穿过及川细软的发丝。</p><p> </p><p>支离破碎的拼图兜兜转转，终究觅到了归处，他们严丝缝合地首尾相接，填满了彼此，完整了彼此。</p><p> </p><p>及川默许了影山的举动，改换双臂来紧紧拥住怀中人。野兽露出了獠牙，得寸进尺地展开攻势。二传的手指敏感，及川隔着衣物不住地摩挲着影山的后背，气氛持续升温，他的动作幅度愈发剧烈，手背几次不经意勾起影山的衣角，在触到影山裸露的光滑肌肤后索性大胆探了进去。影山也毫无反抗之意，听任及川处置。</p><p> </p><p>「我愿意把一切都给他。」</p><p> </p><p>影山心想。</p><p> </p><p>「所有一切。」</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你。”及川趁着换气的间隙在影山耳边低声呢喃。他抬高了影山的下巴，尝试从另一个角度来细尝自己的小男朋友。</p><p> </p><p>急切吐露出的三个字在此刻却意外地顺理成章。</p><p> </p><p>回想起来，二人正式见面还是上个月的事，约会也不过三周的时间，甚至确认关系只在几天前。</p><p> </p><p>无论如何，一切都进展得极为自然。</p><p> </p><p>自影山出院以来，不明不白度过的每一天都被拉得格外漫长，周遭的一切似乎都在有意无意地提醒自己是个丢失了记忆的可怜虫。每回在饭桌上追问排球赛相关，妈妈总是一副讳莫如深的模样，而青城一年级生在练习赛中投来的异样目光也让人完全摸不着头脑……一桩桩，一件件，全部都化作微不足道却又无法忽视的细针哽在咽喉，影山越来越觉得自己是不完整的。像是被剥夺了掌舵能力的船长无法控制偏离航道的人生，大部分时间他都在机械和麻木中度过，排球理所当然地成了唯一的慰藉。偶尔也会在梦醒时分疯一般地冲下楼想要确认些什么，可是谁也不在那里。爷爷去世了，美羽姐姐也早就不跟自己同住了，究竟还在憧憬些什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>于是影山允许及川揉碎他，拼凑他，重塑他。缥缈的幻象远去，及川广袤的宇宙稳稳当当接住了他。</p><p> </p><p>都无关紧要了。</p><p> </p><p>此刻紧紧握住的真心是具象的，具象的名字叫及川彻。</p><p> </p><p>“飞雄。”还未来得及脱口而出的音节被搅进影山的唇齿间。及川还在持续不断地猛攻，影山感到四肢逐渐轻盈起来，身体开始飘飘然。他不由自主地拽紧了及川绿白相间的袖边，另一只手攀上眼前人宽厚的肩膀，生怕自己失重。</p><p> </p><p>及川满意的低吟像是在鼓动着影山，暗示他可以搂得再紧一些。</p><p> </p><p>当理智重新占据上风，邪火殆尽后的温存倒显得更为缠绵悱恻。及川拥紧怀里人，在他的肩头落下一个轻柔的吻。哪怕隔着层衣物，影山依然觉得自己被点燃了，他忘情地捧住及川的后脑勺，光洁圆滑的指甲盖拂过焦糖色的浅发。</p><p> </p><p>漫无目的漂荡的孤帆，还是在及川的海域搁了浅。从此不再随波浮沉，畏惧暗礁。</p><p> </p><p>“我也爱你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“一与爷爷，妈妈什么时候才回来呀？”</p><p> </p><p>一与低头，含笑注视着眼前闷闷不乐的小家伙，牵动的颧部肌肉使得深浅不一的皱纹在眼角堆叠。他不急不缓地将球托给影山，转而在乖孙子的床边蹲下。半个身子露在被窝外的影山不自觉打了个寒战，而本人却浑然不知，只是执拗地等待着爷爷的回应。一与将滑落的毛毯往上提了提，裹住影山的后脖颈。</p><p> </p><p>「这孩子，还是冷暖不自知。」</p><p> </p><p>“飞雄啊，妈妈在东京很忙。你知道的对吧，她是知名饭店的主厨，很少会有空闲的时候。不过她每年都会抽身回来见你呀。”</p><p> </p><p>影山垂眸，讷讷地转动着手里的排球。</p><p> </p><p>“班上的同学每天回家都能有爸爸妈妈陪，为什么我不行呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为他们在忙着给你挣更好的生活呀。”一与起身，悠悠摊开双手。</p><p> </p><p>“再说了，这不是还有我和你美羽姐姐吗？我们会一直陪着你的。”</p><p> </p><p>影山豁然开朗，他轻快地将球传给一与，对自己亲爱的爷爷展示了一个硕大无比的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>一与把球靠在门边的台桌上，暖黄的灯光熄灭，他缓缓退出了影山的房间。</p><p> </p><p>梦境渐行渐远，影山半睁开眼，感到一股温流积聚在胸口。青黑的天空还未被朝晖点亮，房间里光线昏暗。</p><p> </p><p>「想必又是妈妈帮自己熄灯了吧。」</p><p> </p><p>影山的目光停滞在电子钟上。</p><p> </p><p>「就快日出了。」</p><p> </p><p>如凤凰涅槃般四散的光辉驱散了迷蒙的厚雾，影山抬眸，泄入窗台的朝阳在向他问好。</p><p> </p><p>影山从未见过如此鲜活的日光。</p><p> </p><p>感受到胸口的异动，影山低头望去，惊奇地发现自己成了及川的人肉枕头。眼前人挺拔的鼻梁紧挨着自己心脏所处的位置，缠在身侧的小臂无声地宣告着主权。短暂的震惊很快演变为欣喜，影山笑意盈盈地望住及川，望住这个独一无二的他。</p><p> </p><p>及川已经不是第一次在影山家过夜了。有时候辅导得晚错过了末班车，及川都会选择在影山床边打地铺。</p><p> </p><p>昨夜是他们第一次同床共眠。</p><p> </p><p>影山觉得自己再也不是受梦魇摆布的傀儡了。</p><p> </p><p>「真实的东西就在这里。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>胡萝卜：如果山口嫁到影山家的话，那他不就成了影山山口吗</p><p> </p><p>胡萝卜：也就是—双山君</p><p> </p><p>山：别乱说笑啦日向 (o///o)</p><p> </p><p>飞鱼：有被冒犯到</p><p> </p><p>刻薄哥：身为一条会飞的鱼用不着担心这种问题</p><p> </p><p>胡萝卜：双山飞鱼 XD</p><p> </p><p>刻薄哥：飞鱼大王</p><p> </p><p>山：双山飞鱼大王你好</p><p> </p><p>“山”修改“飞鱼”的群组昵称为“双山飞鱼大王”</p><p> </p><p>双山飞鱼大王：不带这么欺负人的t(-A-)t</p><p> </p><p>“山”修改“双山飞鱼大王”的群组昵称为“飞鱼大王”</p><p> </p><p>刻薄哥：话说我为什么会在这个群组里啊</p><p> </p><p>飞鱼大王：这问题也太刁钻了吧</p><p> </p><p>刻薄哥：这是一种名为反问的修辞，我并没有指名要谁来回答，只不过是增强语气罢了。单细胞生物能好好屈尊修习一下文学课吗？</p><p> </p><p>胡萝卜：嚯嚯嚯！</p><p> </p><p>胡萝卜：干得漂亮，月岛！！</p><p> </p><p>飞鱼大王：…</p><p> </p><p>山：别那么咄咄逼人嘛阿月@o@</p><p> </p><p>刻薄哥：别要求一些我做不到的事啊山口</p><p> </p><p>山：-_-</p><p> </p><p>刻薄哥：还有，能把我的备注改掉吗？</p><p> </p><p>“山”修改“刻薄哥”的群组昵称为“不能”</p><p> </p><p>不能：你认真的吗</p><p> </p><p>“山”修改“不能”的群组昵称为“对”</p><p> </p><p>对：真糟糕</p><p> </p><p>“山”修改“对”的群组昵称为“刻薄哥”</p><p> </p><p>胡萝卜：屈尊是什么意思！！！</p><p> </p><p>飞鱼大王：指名又是什么意思？</p><p> </p><p>胡萝卜：总之！奇妙的重名！</p><p> </p><p>胡萝卜：不过山口怎么样都不可能嫁给影山的吧</p><p> </p><p>飞鱼大王：你是怎么做到这么理直气壮的</p><p> </p><p>山：难道影山不这么认为吗^~^</p><p> </p><p>飞鱼大王：做梦吧</p><p> </p><p>飞鱼大王：你是不可能有机会被称作双山君的</p><p> </p><p>山： :(</p><p> </p><p>刻薄哥：拜托，是个人都知道国王会和青城那位大王者喜结连理吧</p><p> </p><p>山：没错！</p><p> </p><p>胡萝卜：太真实了</p><p> </p><p>刻薄哥：及川飞雄准备好戒指了吗</p><p> </p><p>山：又或者是影山彻</p><p> </p><p>胡萝卜：不！！第一个听起来更顺耳</p><p> </p><p>飞鱼大王：搞什么啊</p><p> </p><p>刻薄哥：你不是经常跟他约会吗</p><p> </p><p>飞鱼大王：我…</p><p> </p><p>飞鱼大王：是，是吧</p><p> </p><p>胡萝卜：哇哦</p><p> </p><p>胡萝卜：这意味着什么呢！！！</p><p> </p><p>山：很明显了吧</p><p> </p><p>飞鱼大王：不是，我们的确有在约会。但是至少…</p><p> </p><p>刻薄哥：…老天爷啊这句话里居然没有出现语法和标点错误</p><p> </p><p>山：老天爷啊阿月居然会说出这样的话</p><p> </p><p>胡萝卜：我一定会来参加婚礼的！！！！！</p><p> </p><p>飞鱼大王：忘掉该死的婚礼吧！</p><p> </p><p>刻薄哥：天啊 这 句 也 没 有 语 法 错 误</p><p> </p><p>山：发 生 了 什 么:OOOOOOO</p><p> </p><p>刻薄哥：国 王 大 人 你 还 好 吧</p><p> </p><p>飞鱼大王：总觉得有人扼住了我的咽喉</p><p> </p><p>胡萝卜：…？</p><p> </p><p>胡萝卜：真的吗？</p><p> </p><p>飞鱼大王：杀了我吧</p><p> </p><p>刻薄哥：omg</p><p> </p><p>山：出现了，话题终结者</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>周二，影山照例来到米卡咖啡厅，隔着玻璃就望见了及川那张招摇的脸。</p><p> </p><p>「难得彻学长来得比自己早。」</p><p> </p><p>只是，及川还带了另一个人。</p><p> </p><p>影山礼貌地弯腰问好，在二人面前落座。及川在一旁暗送秋波，却被影山无情忽视。</p><p> </p><p>“下午好，彻学长。”</p><p> </p><p>似是碍于他人在场，影山表现得异常恭敬。</p><p> </p><p>“飞雄！这是我最好的朋友岩泉一，他也是从北川第一毕业的。”及川指了指自己身侧的男生。</p><p> </p><p>岩泉点点头，做了个简短的问候。</p><p> </p><p>“那我之前应该也认识这位前辈吧？”影山的声音比平时要低上许多。</p><p> </p><p>“没错，就因为垃圾川总是找借口开溜，你先前没少找我请教发球技巧。”语毕，岩泉手肘快准狠地捅上身旁一脸黑人问号的发小。</p><p> </p><p>“嘶—”及川吃痛，立刻以牙还牙。</p><p> </p><p>“根本就没有这回事吧，岩酱。”</p><p> </p><p>影山忍俊不禁，晃了晃脑袋。他正想继续追问，却没意识到服务员早已候在桌旁。</p><p> </p><p>“这位同学，想要点什么呢？”她冲着岩泉微微一笑。</p><p> </p><p>岩泉侧目点单，影山瞟向及川，发现对方也正大条条地注视着自己。二人视线相接，影山不甘示弱，强势得像是要从及川脸上盯出个洞来。</p><p> </p><p>“二位还是老样子，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>温婉的话语切断了空气中流淌的胶着氛围。</p><p> </p><p>“没错呦，那就辛苦啦。”及川爽朗地回答。</p><p> </p><p>影山愤懑地调整着自己的坐姿。不管是及川轻浮的语气，还是迅速游移的目光，都让他感到不快。</p><p> </p><p>“对了影山，乌野怎么样？队友们对你还不错吧？”岩泉开口。</p><p> </p><p>只要是涉及排球相关的事，影山总能喋喋不休地侃上半天，哪怕是和岩泉这样的陌生人。他从最近的练习赛谈起，一直聊到了队内的融洽氛围和社团活动室发生的趣事，而岩泉也始终耐心地倾听着，不时点头回应。</p><p> </p><p>影山有些不解，像岩泉前辈这样一身正气又谦和的人居然能够忍受得了彻前辈。不过，可能也正是因为他的性格，才能镇住那个不按常理出牌的家伙吧。</p><p> </p><p>甜品很快上桌，影山迫不及待地将法式甜糕移到自己跟前。</p><p> </p><p>“你一定交了不少朋友吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“只是队友而已。我平时在学校不怎么说话，除了日向会时不时跟我斗嘴——哦，他是我们队伍的副攻手，也算是我的好朋友吧，和其他一年级生的关系也还算可以。对了，我们的副主将也是二传手。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？那你一定学到了不少吧。”及川抢话。</p><p> </p><p>影山点头。</p><p> </p><p>“那位前辈是个出色的策略家，他指出我的问题，认为我的传球模式有些急于求成，缺乏团队意识。同时，他也一直开导我，教我如何抛开杂念，维持球场上的平衡。”</p><p> </p><p>岩泉又询问了些影山的近况，影山也有问必答。二人愉快地交谈着，及川俨然成了多余的人。</p><p> </p><p>结账后，三人走出咖啡厅。</p><p> </p><p>“岩酱，你先去车站吧。”及川牵起影山的手，扭头对身后的岩泉解释，“我和小飞雄还有话要说。”</p><p> </p><p>“别太久。”岩泉不咸不淡地警告着及川，身影没多久就消失在了街角。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么要带岩泉前辈来？”影山压低了声线，急促地发问。</p><p> </p><p>及川眉头紧蹙，影山很少见他这般严肃。</p><p> </p><p>“你不喜欢岩酱吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然不是啊！”影山辩解，“我希望的是你和我，我们两个人能单独约会。因为春高预选赛，接下来的几个星期可能都没法见面了，所以我才更希望能和彻前辈独处啊。”</p><p> </p><p>委屈的口吻触到了及川心尖最柔软的地方，他一言不发，搂紧了眼前人，企图以拥抱来代替赎罪。影山被熟悉的体温包围，双手自然地抚上及川的宽背。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，小飞雄。是我着急了。岩泉是我从小玩到大的好朋友，跟你一样，他也是我生命中很重要的存在，所以我才会想着让你们见上一面。而且，关于你受伤的事，他也一直耿耿于怀，所以…”</p><p> </p><p>“…我知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>及川微微后仰，凝望着眼前人，原先拥住影山的小臂缓缓上抬，双手捧住自己可爱后辈的脸颊，拨开掩在暗蓝色深瞳前的刘海。</p><p> </p><p>「头发该剪了啊。」</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，飞雄。”</p><p> </p><p>突如其来的称呼转换多少让影山有些不知所措，然而还没等他反应过来，就被及川的一记深吻搅得晕头转向。</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你，飞雄。”及川低语，顺势在影山的鼻尖轻啄一口。</p><p> </p><p>二人在公交车站分别，厚颜无耻的及川朝着对街的影山大幅挥动双臂，后者还没从暧昧的余波中回过神来。</p><p> </p><p>目送着及川离开的影山久久无法平静，甚至于在望见自家大铁门时，他依然觉得呼吸困难。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>彻学长&lt;3：明天放学以后约吗？-3-</p><p> </p><p>飞雄&lt;3：不啦，抱歉</p><p> </p><p>彻学长&lt;3：°` —(＞A＜)—`°为森莫啊</p><p> </p><p>飞雄&lt;3：明天我要去复检</p><p> </p><p>彻学长&lt;3：噢</p><p> </p><p>彻学长&lt;3：那就下回吧</p><p> </p><p>飞雄&lt;3：这就没了吗？</p><p> </p><p>彻学长&lt;3：蛤？</p><p> </p><p>飞雄&lt;3：我还以为你会很失落呢</p><p> </p><p>彻学长&lt;3：嘛，毕竟是复检，我们飞雄的健康比什么都重要啊</p><p> </p><p>彻学长&lt;3：前辈我还是很耐得住寂寞的</p><p> </p><p>彻学长&lt;3：飞雄？</p><p> </p><p>彻学长&lt;3：你还在吗？</p><p> </p><p>飞雄&lt;3：嗯</p><p> </p><p>彻学长&lt;3：你是害羞得说不出话了吗(。＞ω＜)。</p><p> </p><p>飞雄&lt;3：算是吧</p><p> </p><p>彻学长&lt;3：awwww 我可爱的小飞雄</p><p> </p><p>飞雄&lt;3：别再那样叫我啦</p><p> </p><p>彻学长&lt;3：才——不要</p><p> </p><p>飞雄&lt;3：哼</p><p> </p><p>彻学长&lt;3：好啦好啦，我现在要赶在岩酱暴走前赶到体育馆</p><p> </p><p>飞雄&lt;3：ok</p><p> </p><p>彻学长&lt;3：我们很快又会再见面哒</p><p> </p><p>飞雄&lt;3：嗯，到时候见</p><p> </p><p>彻学长&lt;3：我爱你</p><p> </p><p>飞雄&lt;3：ok</p><p> </p><p>飞雄&lt;3：拜拜</p><p> </p><p>彻学长&lt;3：-_-</p><p> </p><p>飞雄&lt;3：我也爱你，彻学长</p><p> </p><p>彻学长&lt;3：Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“说实话，飞雄，我也不太明白为什么你的记忆还是没有恢复。”泽村医生如实相告。</p><p> </p><p>“按理说，你的大脑状态基本已经完满复原。虽然头盖骨遭到了一定程度的损伤，但也不至于出现如此长期的记忆丧失。”</p><p> </p><p>“是不是没有恢复记忆的可能性了？”影山妈妈小心翼翼地询问，尾音不住颤抖。</p><p> </p><p>“也不好说…人脑是个复杂的器官。我们作为医生也没法妄下论断。”泽村医生沉重的话语回荡在空冷的诊室。</p><p> </p><p>“大概还需要一段时间来恢复，毕竟他的大脑机能都是健全的。也许通过某个契机，能激活沉睡的中枢。”泽村医生将合上的文件夹放在一旁。</p><p> </p><p>“我也殷切期盼着飞雄彻底痊愈，但就目前的情况来看，我实在爱莫能助。旧相册和影像集应该会有些帮助，只要是和那段记忆相关的物件都可以让飞雄多看看，保不齐记忆链会在哪一瞬间被连串翻出。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，我们会的。”影山妈妈郑重地应答。</p><p> </p><p>“飞雄升学后倒是很快适应了校园生活，但丢失的记忆多少还是会影响到这孩子吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？”泽村医生眼中闪过一道火花。</p><p> </p><p>“在乌野还顺利吗？大地有好好关照你吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，大地前辈对我很好，其他队员也很好相处。能和他们在一个球队，我挺开心的。”</p><p> </p><p>“春高预选赛马上就要开始了，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，我和孩子他爸都在犹豫该不该放他回球场。”影山妈妈温柔地抚了抚影山顺滑的黑发，无奈叹息，“但我们也确实无权干涉他的决定。”</p><p> </p><p>对上影山坚毅的目光，她挤出一丝苦笑。</p><p> </p><p>“那是他唯一的热爱，我们怎么忍心将排球也从他的生命剥离呢？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>飞翔的柑橘：明天放学以后能去你家吗</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：不行</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：小气鬼！！大地学长特意缩短练习时间就是怕我们在赛前过度消耗体力啊…你该不会是要背着我偷偷练习吧，神传手～～</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：不好意思</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：明天我要去给彻学长一个惊喜</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：这段时间事情实在太多了，彻学长先前提出见面我都没法答应，是时候弥补一下了</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：他应该还以为我在忙着练习吧</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：哦！那你去吧！</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：你原先是想来我家写作业吗？</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：是啊，你上回英语考试不是拿了个好成绩嘛，也带我一起飞吧</p><p> </p><p>乖癖蓝莓：彻学长教了我很多学习技巧</p><p> </p><p>乖癖蓝莓：明天上课前告诉你</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：好哇！！感激不尽！</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：祝你约会愉快！！</p><p> </p><p>乖僻蓝莓：不是约会-_-</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：这就是约会！！影山同学！！！！</p><p> </p><p>乖癖蓝莓：…算是吧…</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：！！！</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：信朋友，得永生！你懂嘛！影山同学！！</p><p> </p><p>-乖癖蓝莓修改飞翔的柑橘为飞翔的臭屁精</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的臭屁精：&gt;:(</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>在数百次的接发球和拦网练习后，教练没有再让众人分组打比赛，而是选择就地解散。影山飞快地换下练习服，和二年级的学长们一同走出社团活动室。</p><p> </p><p>田中和西谷一如即往地聒噪，二人眉飞色舞地谈论着杂七杂八的琐碎趣事。缘下无语凝噎，和身旁沉默不语的影山交换了一个无奈的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>“你要坐哪一班车呀，影山？”</p><p> </p><p>“去青城的那一班。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃呃嗯？？”田中扭头坏笑，胳膊甩到了影山肩上，“原来是去见男朋友啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，有一段时间没见面了，我打算给他一个惊喜。”</p><p> </p><p>西谷被这番话逗得捧腹大笑，露出一口璀璨的大白牙，“你可真是有够贴心呀，影山。”</p><p> </p><p>三人一路拿他打趣，影山没有辩驳，脸上的红晕却以肉眼可见的速度弥散开来。跟二年级生们分道扬镳后，影山扬着脑袋朝车站走去。尽管面上平静，欢愉的步伐还是将他的小心思给暴露了个彻底。</p><p> </p><p>「也不知道青城的训练结束了没有，彻学长还在体育馆吗？」</p><p> </p><p>笨重的公交车后门缓缓朝内开合，影山三步并作两步跳下台阶。青城的放学铃早已打响，大门口空空荡荡，主干道也基本没有人经过。这个时段只有小部分参与社团活动的学生还滞留在校园，不过他们没有留意到影山扎眼的素黑校服。</p><p> </p><p>夕阳和地平线玩起了推拉游戏，落日的余晖将整片天空都渲染成深沉的橘，影山顾自朝体育馆走去。</p><p> </p><p>队伍练习已经结束，这意味着自己有机会和及川独处。</p><p> </p><p>影山俯在体育馆齐整的小窗边悄悄巡视，望见了空旷场馆内练习发球的二人。</p><p> </p><p>「谢天谢地，岩泉学长和彻学长都没发现我。」</p><p> </p><p>影山屏息，踮起脚尖凑近正门，尽可能隐匿运动鞋与地面摩擦时发出的滑音。</p><p> </p><p>「彻学长一定会被我吓一跳吧。」</p><p> </p><p>影山越想越得意。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，你真的那么做了吗？”岩泉的声音传来。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”及川反问。</p><p> </p><p>“影山不是向你表白了吗？你答应了？”</p><p> </p><p>影山悬空的脚步猛然停滞，摇曳的目光紧紧盯住敞开的体育馆大门。</p><p> </p><p>他知道偷听不好，也很害怕及川会给出那个自己最不想听到的答案。</p><p> </p><p>但他根本无法控制自己。</p><p> </p><p>“当然没有！我对他没什么好感，你知道的！”像是被岩泉无厘头的问题激怒，及川的语气有些不善。</p><p> </p><p>影山的喉结上下滚动，他多么希望是自己的耳朵出了问题。</p><p> </p><p>“如果不是必要情况，我绝对跟他保持三米距离。”</p><p> </p><p>「不，不不不不不，这不是真的。」</p><p> </p><p>消极的念头不断外涌，影山无从分辨。</p><p> </p><p>「莫非又是另一个幻境吗？」</p><p> </p><p>影山回想起了横亘在自己眼前的巨影，回想起了消失在迷雾中的队友们。</p><p> </p><p>「这次也要留我一人吗？」</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，他那时候的确跟你水火不容。”岩泉轻笑几声。</p><p> </p><p>“哈，真的是个很难处的后辈啊。毕业后能摆脱掉他真是太好啦…不过这三年来，还是毕业典礼那天最有意义了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>砰。</p><p> </p><p>最后一击。</p><p> </p><p>血液中叫嚣着的原始冲动让影山毫不犹豫地推开了那道门，挣开了眼前的无形阻碍。他的胸口剧烈起伏，浑身止不住地颤栗。</p><p> </p><p>及川慵懒地立在球网边，还未来得及敛起脸上的坏笑，就被猝然闯入的熟悉身影震惊到哑口无言。</p><p> </p><p>“彻—彻学长。”说出口的三个字仿佛耗尽了他的全部力气。</p><p> </p><p>影山开始怀疑，及川会不会也只是自己数个梦魇的其中之一罢了。</p><p> </p><p>*tbc*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*泪花从影山的眼角扑簌而出，他无法自持地啜泣着，哭得及川肝肠寸断。</p><p>*及川的到来是场无疾而终的春宴，耀眼的光芒拨云见日，尽扫阴霾。他在影山寸草不生的荒地种下玫瑰，任由其盛放，也任由其凋零，艳色褪去，花瓣即刻打着卷坠入泥里。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>练习总是漫长又枯燥的。</p><p> </p><p>潮闷的梅雨季将歇未歇，直射在身上的日光早已悄无声息地披上了盛夏的炙热。</p><p> </p><p>练习赛结束后，队员们不住拿衣领拭汗，陆陆续续走出场馆，及川和岩泉却迟迟没有动身的意思。</p><p> </p><p>与其再被热浪逼出一身汗，不如等太阳下山后再回家。</p><p> </p><p>二人一致决定继续练习发球。</p><p> </p><p>每每起跳，及川眼前都会晃过一道虚影。</p><p> </p><p>「臭小鬼起跃时蜷曲的背脊还是稍显僵硬，臂展弧度也远没有自己饱满。」</p><p> </p><p>及川分了神，发出的球都不尽人意，无形之中倒像是被影山反向牵制住了。</p><p> </p><p>“你不在状态吧。”岩泉轻描淡写地评价着及川发出的第三个出界球。</p><p> </p><p>闭嘴。及川很想把这话甩到岩泉脸上。</p><p> </p><p>「我当然清楚自己今天的发球很烂，可飞雄执意要在我脑海里兜圈，我有什么办法啊。」</p><p> </p><p>及川恶狠狠地皱眉，他没留意到岩泉已经开始盘坐在一旁欣赏起自己接连的失误表演了。</p><p> </p><p>“还不是因为要和小飞雄的约会。”及川揉按着酸痛的肩膀，刚刚的几记发球显然有些用力过猛。</p><p> </p><p>“有一段时间没留下来好好练习发球了。”及川重重地喘着粗气。</p><p> </p><p>“看来你有和他好好沟通啊。”岩泉瞳孔微张，“那就尽力维持住这段关系吧，但也别因此而耽误了排球练习。你应该有所觉悟吧，垃圾川？”</p><p> </p><p>“岩酱！”及川的痛点再次被精准打击，“讲话不要这么刻薄啊！”</p><p> </p><p>岩泉没有理会他，而是朝着靠墙的背包径直走去。他掏出两个水壶，将其中一个抛给及川。</p><p> </p><p>“话说，你为什么会想着跨出那一步。”</p><p> </p><p>“这小鬼在国中的时候不是向我表白了嘛。”潮腐的木漆味从鼻尖钻入，瞬时抵达五脏六腑。及川高举水壶，闷了好几口才继续接话。</p><p> </p><p>“他一路跟着我到了厕所，就是走廊中间那个正对小花园的厕所—窗外很多樱花树的那个，你还记得吧？”</p><p> </p><p>岩泉闷哼一声，示意他继续。</p><p> </p><p>“他叫住了我，我转过身，发现他正直勾勾地盯着我看。”及川打了个手势，“然后，他突然挺直了背杆，红着脸跟我说他喜欢我，说完居然还上嘴亲我！当时的场面太混乱，我甚至有一瞬间忘记推开他了。”</p><p> </p><p>还好其他队员早已离开，不然被他们见到及川这副坠入爱河的蠢样，少不了一顿猛烈吐槽，尤其是花卷和松川。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，你真的那么做了吗？”岩泉知道及川开始胡思乱想，强行打断道。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“影山不是向你表白了吗？你答应了？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然没有！我对他没什么好感，你知道的！”及川别扭地否认，嘴角却在抬腕拭汗时不自觉上扬。</p><p> </p><p>”如果不是必要情况，我绝对跟他保持三米距离。”</p><p> </p><p>岩泉知道及川口是心非的臭毛病，也从他的表情里看出了些端倪，但他依然故意顺着及川的话柄往下接。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，他那时候的确跟你水火不容。”</p><p> </p><p>及川忍不住放声大笑，“哈，真的是个很难处的后辈啊。毕业后能摆脱掉他真是太好啦…不过这三年来，还是毕业典礼那天最有意义了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>「毕竟臭小鬼可是在那天主动亲了我一口啊。」</p><p> </p><p>岩泉登时明白了及川的弦外之音，无奈地撇嘴一笑。</p><p> </p><p>「垃圾川居然还会脸红，真新鲜。」</p><p> </p><p>“彻—彻学长。”</p><p> </p><p>“小飞雄！”及川很快从震惊的余波中回过神来，对影山的到来感到喜出望外。</p><p> </p><p>“影山你怎么…”注意到影山浑身迸射的怒气，岩泉觉得有些不对劲。</p><p> </p><p>影山大跨步逼近及川，噙满泪水的眼中满是火光。</p><p> </p><p>“都是假的吗？”影山在及川跟前站定。</p><p> </p><p>“我在及川学长心里，只是拿来炫耀的战利品吧？是挑战吗？还是什么用来吹嘘的谈资呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“等等，小飞雄，你在说什—”</p><p> </p><p>“我真没想到自己会傻到相信你。”眼泪仿佛断了链的珍珠，从他脸颊仓皇滑落。</p><p> </p><p>面对接连不断的质问，及川无从辩驳，像脱了线的木偶呆立在原地。</p><p> </p><p>他不明白，到底是哪里出了问题。</p><p> </p><p>“我居然还傻傻以为一切都是真的。”影山深吸一口气，转身离去，步伐比来时更坚定。</p><p> </p><p>“你在说什么啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“影山！”</p><p> </p><p>“小飞雄！”及川声嘶力竭。他极力挽留，恳求影山不要离开体育馆，恳求影山不要再度消失在自己的生命里。</p><p> </p><p>他绝不允许影山再次贸然缺席自己的人生。</p><p> </p><p>影山的脚步骤停，运动鞋和地面摩擦，发出刺耳的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“不，你别装傻了。”影山转过身，神色狠戾。</p><p> </p><p>“果然还是我太天真了，像及川学长这样的人，怎么可能会真情实感地喜欢上我呢？但我还是一次又一次地说服自己去相信你。你抱我的时候，吻我的时候，说爱我的时候—”</p><p> </p><p>“飞雄，我真的爱你！”</p><p> </p><p>“可我又为什么要相信你？！”影山遏制不住胸口涌动的真气，哽咽着大喊。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为自己终于可以从噩梦中挣脱出来，我以为…”影山大口喘息，逐渐感到脱力。</p><p> </p><p>影山虚弱的话音在及川和岩泉心头炸开一股不详的预感。</p><p> </p><p>“结果…”影山有气无力地喃喃着，眼前的世界正朝自己缓缓倾斜过来。</p><p> </p><p>“到头来，还是假象啊…根本就没有真实的东西…”</p><p> </p><p>他失了重，膝盖滑跪在地，整个人直直向前跌去。</p><p> </p><p>“飞雄！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>飞翔的柑橘：怎么样？！！</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：大王者脸上是什么表情呀</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：影山？！</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：影山同学？？</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：拜托 好歹理我一下吧</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：飞eieieieieieieieiei雄同学</p><p> </p><p>-飞翔的柑橘正在呼叫乖癖蓝莓</p><p> </p><p>（5通未接来电 来自飞翔的柑橘）</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：为什么及川大王不接电话</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：为什么你也不接电话</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：我听说有辆救护车往青城去了？？</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：影山，你还好吧？</p><p> </p><p>飞翔的柑橘：我马上给大地和菅原学长打电话</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“没什么大碍。”</p><p> </p><p>泽村医生沉稳的话语让影山妈妈和及川松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>「为什么自己没早些意识到影山就站在门后呢？」</p><p> </p><p>一回想起影山决绝又痛苦的表情，及川紧攥的双拳因着强劲的手力不住颤动。他眼睁睁看着影山在自己面前破碎，大脑却因接踵而至的冲击持续空白着。及川不知所措，但他清楚地知道，影山倒下的那一刻，他的世界也随之山崩地裂。他暗暗起誓，再也不会允许同样的事发生第二遍。</p><p> </p><p>“他很快就会醒过来的。”泽村医生继续接话，及川猝然扭头看向影山。</p><p> </p><p>“头部受到了一些轻微的撞击，不是特别严重。他现在意识昏迷，纯粹是潜意识层面中的精神在抵抗，所以我们也没法确定他什么时候会醒。不过不必太忧虑，醒来以后尽量不要让飞雄有太大的情绪波动，注意休养。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你，泽村医生！”</p><p> </p><p>二人朝着泽村医生深深鞠了一躬。</p><p> </p><p>及川长释出一口气，紧绷的弦适时松了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“妈—妈妈？”</p><p> </p><p>“飞雄？！”二人同时奔向影山，在病床两侧俯身，紧握住他的手。</p><p> </p><p>“感觉怎么样？头还疼吗？”影山妈妈将儿子额前的刘海往后推了推，小心翼翼地查看影山眉毛上方的旧疤。</p><p> </p><p>“不疼，我没事。”语毕，影山转向及川。</p><p> </p><p>“彻学—”他顿了顿。</p><p> </p><p>“及川前辈。”生硬转换的低沉语气让及川的心即刻分崩离析。</p><p> </p><p>影山记得，记得及川融入他生命的每一个当下，也记得所有一切轰然颓塌时心底攀升的那份无力。</p><p> </p><p>“要喝点水吗？”及川喑哑的声音从嗓子眼艰难地挤出。</p><p> </p><p>影山妈妈觉察出了些不对劲，萦绕在二人间的氛围明显不同寻常，但她没有多说什么。及川冰凉的指尖拂过影山略为杂乱的刘海，影山如临大敌，着急忙慌地偏过头。</p><p> </p><p>及川不敢再有所动作。</p><p> </p><p>「飞雄在躲我。」</p><p> </p><p>“不，我很好，前辈。”</p><p> </p><p>“飞雄—”</p><p> </p><p>“前辈，你当初让我报考青叶城西，只是因为心有不甘吧。”</p><p> </p><p>及川两眼一黑，颤颤巍巍地低语：“你记得？”</p><p> </p><p>再次对上幽蓝的深瞳，他的眸中似是生长出了锐利冰锋，剌伤了及川，徒留彻骨寒冷。</p><p> </p><p>“我都记起来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我—我的意思是。”及川有些语无伦次，“我是希望你能和我在同一所高中。”</p><p> </p><p>“然后彻底击败我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是，我—等—等等，飞雄，不是你想的—”</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈，我什么时候能出院？”影山直截了当地打断及川，“我不想再待在这里了。”尾音因情绪的起伏而不住摇晃。</p><p> </p><p>“只要你想，我们随时都能走，宝贝。我现在就去前台办理手续。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>及川在隐忍，在克制，他很想不顾一切地拥紧眼前人，但他知道这样做只会适得其反。</p><p> </p><p>“我想回家，我不想再待在这里了。”</p><p> </p><p>泪花从影山的眼角扑簌而出，他无法自持地啜泣着，哭得及川肝肠寸断。及川不愿再刺激影山，他背过身，走出病房，脚掌跟灌了铅一样沉重。</p><p> </p><p>狭窄过道中，来往的人群，嘈杂的声音，一切都和及川擦身而过。</p><p> </p><p>他把自己彻底留在了那间病房里。</p><p> </p><p>「及川彻，你都做了些什么呀。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>-彻学长&lt;3正在呼叫飞雄&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>-飞雄&lt;3拒绝接听彻学长&lt;3的来电</p><p> </p><p>-彻学长&lt;3正在呼叫飞雄&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>-彻学长&lt;3正在呼叫飞雄&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>（4通未接来电 来自彻学长&lt;3）</p><p> </p><p>-飞雄&lt;3已将彻学长&lt;3拉入黑名单</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>（ooc预警）</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我记起来了</p><p> </p><p>月岛君：记起什么？</p><p> </p><p>月岛君：英语语法？</p><p> </p><p>影山君：不是</p><p> </p><p>月岛君：如何做一个正直的人？</p><p> </p><p>影山君：不是</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我都记起来了</p><p> </p><p>影山君：所有的事</p><p> </p><p>月岛君：？</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我出事那天，你就站在球网对面</p><p> </p><p>影山君：你们队伍里有个难缠的主攻手，他能像田中前辈那样发出迅猛的快球</p><p> </p><p>影山君：丑蓝丑蓝的队服显得你头发颜色很奇怪</p><p> </p><p>月岛君：并不奇怪</p><p> </p><p>影山君：而且</p><p> </p><p>月岛君：…而且？</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我</p><p> </p><p>月岛君：？</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我不值道</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我还以为你早就知到</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我不知道</p><p> </p><p>月岛君：没事吧你？</p><p> </p><p>月岛君：你是日向吗…打这么多错别字</p><p> </p><p>影山君：及川学长讨厌我</p><p> </p><p>月岛君：什么？</p><p> </p><p>影山君：他从一开始就不喜欢我</p><p> </p><p>月岛君：不是吧</p><p> </p><p>影山君：中学时就这样了</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我记得ta</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我</p><p> </p><p>月岛君：好好说话</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我记得他有一回甚至想动手打我</p><p> </p><p>月岛君：？？</p><p> </p><p>影山君：对</p><p> </p><p>月岛君：所以你们现在…？</p><p> </p><p>影山君：…</p><p> </p><p>影山君：不，我不认为我…</p><p> </p><p>月岛君：发生了什么</p><p> </p><p>影山君：他在撒谎</p><p> </p><p>影山君：都是假的</p><p> </p><p>月岛君：等等</p><p> </p><p>影山君：他不</p><p> </p><p>影山君：他根本就不喜欢我</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我为什么这么傻</p><p> </p><p>影山君：都是没意义的</p><p> </p><p>影山君：为什么我会比先前更加失落呢</p><p> </p><p>-月岛君正在呼叫影山君</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>及川失魂落魄地坐上公交。</p><p> </p><p>没有飞雄的生活，和在水底挣扎着呼吸又有什么区别呢？</p><p> </p><p>岩泉硬拽着心不在焉的发小进了社团活动室。及川木讷地换下制服，娴熟的动作与平时无异，赭色的双眼却失去了焦点。他自然地套上练习服，企图欺骗自己什么都不曾发生过，今天依然是美好的一天，影山也没有离自己而去。</p><p> </p><p>「结果还是以失败告终啊。」</p><p> </p><p>及川的每一次呼吸都像是牵扯着某个未结痂的伤口。他清楚地记得影山生涩的指尖滑过自己脊背时的奇异快感，紧拥影山时淌过全身的那股热流，冷却凝固成了最刺骨的形状，不断在自己体内冲撞。</p><p> </p><p>心底硕大的空缺到底无法彻底忽视。</p><p> </p><p>「影山飞雄。」</p><p> </p><p>及川尝试回想起影山淡出自己生命的那段光景，但他很快醒悟过来：</p><p> </p><p>「该死，我根本不敢再去想象。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>及川发出的第七个出界球。</p><p> </p><p>完全飞出边界的球重重砸向地面，发出可怖的闷响，对网的花卷差点惨遭误伤。</p><p> </p><p>也许是因为及川死水般的眼神，又或是他一触即发的懊恼姿态，队友们都识趣地闭上了嘴，包括岩泉。场馆顿时静得出奇，及川半弓下腰，表情阴沉，他浑身不住哆嗦，仿佛被萧瑟冷风使劲抽打的青竹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>离开了影山飞雄，及川的生活逐渐脱离正轨。</p><p> </p><p>在清晨的闹铃准时响起前，近乎彻夜未眠的及川再次意识到了这一事实。</p><p> </p><p>没有飞雄的时光流逝得缓慢又空洞。</p><p> </p><p>他是他的指南针，他的北极星。</p><p> </p><p>如今一切都显得那么虚浮。</p><p> </p><p>及川在车站徘徊数回，想乘上那辆前往乌野的专线，想求得原谅。手机里没有未读信息等待确认，反倒让及川更加坐立难安。他妄想自己的房门被狠狠敲响，然后那道熟悉的声音就会传来：</p><p> </p><p>“彻学长，原来我也离不开你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>岩泉发现及川在课间上厕所的频率比以往高了不少，后来才知道，这家伙不过是找个由头在走廊乱走。但他不知道，夜深人静的时刻，及川也会踱步出门，前往附近的公园埋头跑圈。</p><p> </p><p>放学后的分组训练，及川不时要求停顿休息来调整。</p><p> </p><p>他越是想挣脱这种状态，反而被锢得越紧。</p><p> </p><p>「都只是徒劳罢了。」</p><p> </p><p>过去的一个月间，影山悄无声息地融入了及川的生命，在及川的人生轨道上牢牢根植了名为影山飞雄的路碑。</p><p> </p><p>及川在午夜醒来，掖了掖留有自己余温的毯子。</p><p> </p><p>「飞雄的手应该也有这么暖和吧。」</p><p> </p><p>他暗想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>清晨抬眼迎上的第一缕阳光里藏有影山的笑眼。</p><p> </p><p>天空，地面，墙上奇怪的涂鸦，所有一切都能投射出影山的模样。</p><p> </p><p>最致命的是，哪怕清楚地知晓这些画面不过是作为臆想而存在，及川依然沉湎于此。</p><p> </p><p>现实果断地挥舞起重鞭，击碎了萦绕在及川眼前的泡沫。</p><p> </p><p>「飞雄不再属于自己了。」</p><p> </p><p>可是及川还未来得及收拾起自己满地狼藉的心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>察觉到及川浑浑噩噩的消极状态，教练忍不住站出来替他行使主将的义务，他振奋着其他队员的意志，以免整个队伍都士气低落。</p><p> </p><p>及川迟迟无法进入状态，导致托球前所未有的僵硬，影响了攻手们的发挥。</p><p> </p><p>「飞雄从自己心脏抽离出的那一部分，要怎么找回来呢？」</p><p> </p><p>及川努力对抗寂寞，却远远低估了影山之于自己的重要性。</p><p> </p><p>他离不开他。</p><p> </p><p>搁浅已久的船只，无论怎么移动，最终都会在樵岸留下或深或浅的痕迹。于是整个河畔都成了这场汹涌激流的牺牲品。</p><p> </p><p>“你又开始犯傻了。”岩泉的声音从及川卧室传出，“不能再这样萎靡下去了。”</p><p> </p><p>自从及川抱怨过失眠的事以后，岩泉就毅然决定上门来疏导疏导自己这位可怜的发小。</p><p> </p><p>及川在上床后的数小时内都无法轻易入睡，只能虚无地盯着天花板发呆。</p><p> </p><p>「自己身侧留出的位置，再也不会被飞雄填满了吗？」</p><p> </p><p>及川想哭，想笑，想大肆发泄。种种复杂情愫堵塞在心头，到头来还是杂糅成一道几不可闻的叹息。</p><p> </p><p>“才五天而已。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不能一直沉浸在过去。”岩泉沉重的叹息声在静默的房间略显突兀。</p><p> </p><p>他起身，挨着及川的床沿坐下，轻柔地抚摸着及川打蔫的头发，企图哄及川入睡。</p><p> </p><p>及川非常同意岩泉的说法。</p><p> </p><p>他当然知道逃避度日不是长久之计，只是自己也确实没有能力扮洒脱。</p><p> </p><p>看来今夜也注定无眠。</p><p> </p><p>「我根本离不开影山飞雄。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>小不点：你到底都做了些什么啊</p><p> </p><p>二传大魔王：？？</p><p> </p><p>二传大魔王：日向同学这话什么意思？</p><p> </p><p>小不点：你到底把影山怎么了</p><p> </p><p>小不点：自从他返校回来 已经失魂落魄好几天了</p><p> </p><p>小不点：所以你到底把影山怎么了</p><p> </p><p>小不点：是不是你提出分手了</p><p> </p><p>小不点：还是被他发现你在玩弄他的感情</p><p> </p><p>小不点：他放学去见你的那回 我听说有辆救护车往青城去了</p><p> </p><p>小不点：我发誓 如果你敢伤害我的好朋友 不管我有多矮小 都不妨碍我窜起来打你</p><p> </p><p>二传大魔王：他还好吗？</p><p> </p><p>小不点：及川学长还没回答我的问题呢</p><p> </p><p>二传大魔王：不是</p><p> </p><p>二传大魔王：我求求你告诉我</p><p> </p><p>二传大魔王：他到底怎么样了？</p><p> </p><p>小不点：…</p><p> </p><p>小不点：他整天茶饭不思的 跟灵魂出窍一样</p><p> </p><p>小不点：我觉得他晚上一定没睡好</p><p> </p><p>小不点：托出的球也完全不行</p><p> </p><p>小不点：速度比以前快上很多</p><p> </p><p>小不点：虽然还没有到完全失控的地步</p><p> </p><p>二传大魔王：我知道了</p><p> </p><p>小不点：我也只能监督他好好吃饭</p><p> </p><p>二传大魔王：谢谢你，日向</p><p> </p><p>小不点：？？</p><p> </p><p>小不点：你就没有别的要说了吗？？</p><p> </p><p>小不点：开什么玩笑</p><p> </p><p>二传大魔王：如果可以的话…可以麻烦你跟飞雄说说，让他有空的时候打个电话给我吗？</p><p> </p><p>小不点：我为什么要帮你</p><p> </p><p>二传大魔王：我想要一个解释的机会，但他已经把我拉黑了</p><p> </p><p>二传大魔王：那天的事完全是个误会</p><p> </p><p>二传大魔王：你不用跟他说太多</p><p> </p><p>二传大魔王：只要告诉他…我爱他，就够了</p><p> </p><p>二传大魔王：我会等他回心转意的</p><p> </p><p>小不点：你可真是个混蛋</p><p> </p><p>二传大魔王：我知道</p><p> </p><p>二传大魔王：我想努力留住他</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>世界在他的眼前不断起伏，转而扭曲，再扭曲。</p><p> </p><p>仿佛不可抗力的潮汐吞噬着沙滩上残存的脚印，带不走零散的贝壳，却留下了乱麻似的海草。</p><p> </p><p>为什么人们会觉得海浪声悦耳呢？</p><p> </p><p>影山受心魔所控，犹如抱石投水，跌入深海。</p><p> </p><p>情绪左右着他，猝不及防将他甩向现实的硬岩，一遍又一遍，伴随着悲伤的持续性啃噬。</p><p> </p><p>在别人看来，影山又会是什么模样呢？</p><p> </p><p>也许他们能从这张苍白的面孔中窥到一角日落时分的海岸，也许不能。</p><p> </p><p>躲藏在礼貌自持表象背后的慌张却无处可逃。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在病床上醒来，被告知丢失记忆，影山默然接受。</p><p> </p><p>爷爷离世，和姐姐分居，影山被迫和过去告别。</p><p> </p><p>命运不曾给过他选择的机会。</p><p> </p><p>他只能向前走，执拗地寻路，茫然地迷失。</p><p> </p><p>岔路总是有些恼人的共性。</p><p> </p><p>影山拾回了从前的那个自己，却也失去了不久前才拼凑起的崭新部分。他万万没想到这是一场不等价的交换，老天爷热衷于开些无趣的玩笑，宛如嘲弄般夺走他本就缺失又珍视的东西。</p><p> </p><p>影山吃得很少，他坐在教室神游万里，课后训练时也提不起精神。夜间平躺在床，面朝白墙，阴暗的房间突然变得陌生，影山觉得自己不过是冰冷牢笼中一头伤痕累累的困兽。</p><p> </p><p>及川的到来是场无疾而终的春宴，耀眼的光芒拨云见日，尽扫阴霾。他在影山寸草不生的荒地种下玫瑰，任由其盛放，也任由其凋零，艳色褪去，花瓣即刻打着卷坠入泥里。</p><p> </p><p>没劲，整个世界都单调至极。</p><p> </p><p>没劲的饭菜，没劲的校服，没劲的天花板，没劲的生活。</p><p> </p><p>及川在影山的世界碰撞出斑斓的火花过分炫目，以至于影山再也没法像从前那般适应眼前单调的灰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>影山飞奔至球即将落地的位置，观察着场上队友们的站位。</p><p> </p><p>日向正在准备负节奏起跳，旭和大地则采用第一节奏助跑，西谷和田中分别站立在前后排，随时准备补救。</p><p> </p><p>「就决定是——」</p><p> </p><p>球从影山的指尖脱离，飞向大地起跳点的正前方，然而过快的速度致使球额外窜出了一段距离，直冲日向而去。不长不短的距离让日向来不及调整姿态，迅猛的节奏和击球的时机完美错开。西谷大概也没有预料到掉链子的会是影山，他尝试鱼跃扑救，但还是失败了。</p><p>影山沉重的叹息声裹挟着深入肺腑的那份不安。</p><p> </p><p>“你没事吧？”大地关切地望向影山。</p><p> </p><p>影山最近几天一直不在状态，虽然他没有找人倾诉，但大家多少还是能猜到缘由。</p><p> </p><p>返校那天的影山双眼通红，两个硕大的眼袋极其醒目，他的嘴唇微微翕动，像是受了什么天大的委屈。再加上及川大王的夺命连环call已经有好几天没在训练结束前准时响起，很难不让人联想到，是青城那位轻浮的二传伤害了影山。</p><p> </p><p>“我…没事。”软绵绵的话音没有丝毫的说服力，他自己甚至都不怎么相信。</p><p> </p><p>“我想，现在应该让菅原替你上场…”大地犹疑地试探，生怕影山情绪化。</p><p> </p><p>影山确实不甘心，但他现在的状态简直可以用糟糕透顶来概括。他点了点头，一言不发地走出了白线划定的区域。</p><p> </p><p>队友们诧异的目光紧紧跟随着缓缓移动至场外的他，影山轻而易举地妥协令众人大感意外。</p><p> </p><p>因失误被换下场让本就心事重重的影山更加不悦。</p><p> </p><p>他就着长椅落座，抬手把毛巾罩在了自己额前。排球撞击地面的声音持续敲打着他的耳膜—这本该是他最心驰神往的声音，现在听来却有些沉闷。</p><p> </p><p>山口静静地坐着，仿佛雷打不动的石柱，他将影山覆着白毛巾的脑袋轻柔地别在自己肩头，没有说一句话。</p><p> </p><p>负面情绪拉扯着影山，叫嚣着想从他的体内四下逃窜。他迫切地拽紧眼前这唯一的救命稻草，好让自己羸弱的对抗不至于被瞬间瓦解，好让自己能从无尽的浮沉中得以暂时喘息。</p><p> </p><p>影山不可控制地哭出了声。</p><p> </p><p>这是二人“分手”以来影山第一次真切地大哭。</p><p> </p><p>泪水很快浸湿了毛巾。</p><p> </p><p>影山剧烈地颤栗着，宛如沐浴于风暴的孤树，任由狂风席卷骤雨欺凌着自己孱弱的枝干。</p><p> </p><p>山口默不作声，只是轻轻拍打着影山耸动的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>小翔：你应该给他打个电话</p><p>小翔：飞雄君，他真的想努力恢复你们的关系</p><p>飞雄君：不要。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>萤：你真的不想听听他会怎么解释吗？</p><p>飞雄君：都说了不要了。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>金田一：你还好吗？</p><p> </p><p>金田一：影山君？</p><p> </p><p>影山君：你已经都知道了吗</p><p> </p><p>金田一：及川前辈郁郁寡欢已经有一段时间了</p><p> </p><p>金田一：而且周二和周五他本该和你去约会的吧，这几天却一直留在体育馆练习</p><p> </p><p>影山君：哦</p><p> </p><p>金田一：岩泉前辈今天又吼了他一通，好像是因为训练过度导致膝盖的旧伤又有复发的迹象</p><p> </p><p>金田一：他也没有再在众人面前提起过你</p><p> </p><p>金田一：好像在刻意回避一样</p><p> </p><p>影山君：哦</p><p> </p><p>金田一：你没事吧？</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我</p><p> </p><p>金田一：你？</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我觉得应该没什么事</p><p> </p><p>金田一：到底发生了什么？</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我的记忆找回来了</p><p> </p><p>金田一：噢</p><p> </p><p>影山君：就是这样</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我记得你，大葱头</p><p> </p><p>金田一：快住嘴吧</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我记得，那时的我跟你和国见总是闹矛盾</p><p> </p><p>金田一：噢</p><p> </p><p>影山君：抱歉，虽然那并非出自我的本意</p><p> </p><p>金田一：什么</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我的国王脾气</p><p> </p><p>金田一：害 都过去了 我们没有想过要责怪你</p><p> </p><p>影山君：谢谢</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我还记得爷爷去世了</p><p> </p><p>金田一：影山</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我还记得及川前辈在国中时有多恨我</p><p> </p><p>金田一：那已经是过去式了</p><p> </p><p>影山君：有区别吗？</p><p> </p><p>金田一：我觉得是有的</p><p> </p><p>影山君：他有一回甚至想挥臂打我</p><p> </p><p>金田一：他打了吗？</p><p> </p><p>影山君：没有</p><p> </p><p>金田一：那不就好了嘛</p><p> </p><p>影山君：你现在是在替他辩护吗？</p><p> </p><p>金田一：我是想说，谁还没个年少气盛的时候呢</p><p> </p><p>金田一：他现在肯定也很后悔吧</p><p> </p><p>影山君：你怎么知道</p><p> </p><p>金田一：因为眼神是不会骗人的，及川前辈停留在你身上的目光跟别人完全不一样，我知道他很在乎你</p><p> </p><p>金田一：他每天放学都在拼命练扣球，就像是闷着一肚子气没处发泄，那架势，就差把自己当排球往地上拍了</p><p> </p><p>金田一：我不是来替他求得原谅的</p><p> </p><p>金田一：毕竟我没有权利干涉你的想法</p><p> </p><p>金田一：但你要是固执地认为自己的感情错付了，可就大错特错了</p><p> </p><p>金田一：及川前辈真的有在努力传达他的真心</p><p> </p><p>影山君：我不想被同一个人伤害两次，金田一</p><p> </p><p>金田一：我真的不觉得及川前辈会这么做</p><p> </p><p>金田一：他那么爱你，怎么可能会再伤害你</p><p> </p><p>影山君：你为什么会想着来劝我</p><p> </p><p>影山君：国中时候的你应该也很讨厌我吧</p><p> </p><p>金田一：没有人讨厌你，影山</p><p> </p><p>金田一：我今天来找你说这番话并不是受及川前辈所托，也不是因为什么负罪感</p><p> </p><p>金田一：我只是希望你能过得开心一点，我希望你知道自己值得被爱</p><p> </p><p>金田一：及川前辈能让你开心</p><p> </p><p>金田一：及川前辈爱你</p><p> </p><p>金田一：而且及川前辈，一直都在这里</p><p> </p><p>*tbc*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*“不会的，我不会再离开你了。”及川将影山颤抖的手举到跟前，在覆有薄茧的指尖落下一吻。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>（及川中学毕业典礼当天）</p><p> </p><p>高悬的太阳藏进了云堆，明艳的阳光倏然敛起锋芒，天色即刻转变成阴郁的银灰。</p><p> </p><p>今天是及川从北川第一中学毕业的日子。</p><p> </p><p>时间总在不知不觉间推着人往前走。</p><p> </p><p>中学生活告一段落，及川的人生即将开启崭新的篇章。成为高一新生，意味着自己的身份将从学长切换成学弟，意味着自己的举止该适时收敛。</p><p> </p><p>“你以后会不会想念母校呀？”及川妈妈哼着轻快的小调，揉乱了及川的头发。在她眼里，及川永远像个长不大的孩子，虽然这臭小子个头窜得飞快，已经隐隐有了大人模样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>樱花瓣四散飘落，在空中打了几个温柔的摆。及川立在其间，默许自己被这场粉色的雪包围。</p><p> </p><p>美丽的事物总是限定的，但总有些人或事会像四季般如期而至。</p><p> </p><p>望着空荡荡的教学楼，及川恍惚间意识到，过去的三年时光真真切切地一去不返了。典礼拉下帷幕，他不再是北川三年级生，也没法再带领原队伍重回球场。</p><p> </p><p>彻底告别北川第一的蓝色校服，彻底告别球队那些耿直的、古怪的后辈们，彻底告别近在眼前的昨天，彻底告别小飞雄紧追不舍的灼热目光。</p><p> </p><p>「毕业真的等于解脱吗？怎么没有人教过我该如何处置这些乱七八糟的回忆啊。」</p><p> </p><p>“我去上个厕所，马上就回来。”及川冲不远处的妈妈招了招手，径直朝教学楼走去。</p><p> </p><p>静默的走廊空无一人，徒留及川规律的脚步声闷闷回响。他双手插兜，走得很快。</p><p> </p><p>每到课间时分，狭长的教学楼过道总会被各类嘈杂的声音填满，及川通常都顾自伸着懒腰，偶尔往窗外瞥两眼，嫌弃他们聒噪。然而此刻，他却在这不同往日的寂静氛围里陡生出一股诡异的怀念之情，耳畔似乎还隐隐萦绕着排球撞击体育馆地板时发出的清脆响声。</p><p> </p><p>及川第一回觉得与自己朝夕相伴的校园是如此陌生。</p><p> </p><p>「怪感伤的。」</p><p> </p><p>及川站定，视线探出窗外，再次被不远处的樱花树吸引。</p><p> </p><p>细碎的花瓣于半空肆意盘旋，奋不顾身地迎向坠落的既定命运。</p><p> </p><p>「至此，中学生活彻底划上句号。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“及川前辈？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦？”及川转身，猝不及防撞上影山直勾勾的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>“小飞雄，你在这里干嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>没等及川问完，影山早已呈标准四十五度角弯下腰。</p><p> </p><p>及川暗爽，一股前所未有的快感涌上心头。</p><p> </p><p>讨厌的臭小鬼正毕恭毕敬地朝自己鞠躬，不好好嘲讽他一番多可惜啊。</p><p> </p><p>身体的每一个神经元都在唆使着及川抓住机会羞辱眼前人，他在颅内疯狂措辞，却被影山清朗又诚恳的声音打断了。</p><p> </p><p>“祝贺你毕业。”</p><p> </p><p>「很好，很自然。」</p><p> </p><p>影山这样想着，将视线生硬地转移到了窗外，无处安放的右手默默攀上了自己的后脑勺。</p><p> </p><p>他保留着小男生特有的行事方式，无疑是个腼腆又礼貌的后辈。</p><p> </p><p>「如果能在练习结束后别死命缠着自己教发球的话。」</p><p> </p><p>及川点头示意，微微倾身回礼。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>二人默契地陷入沉默。</p><p> </p><p>及川觉得尴尬，作势就要离去。</p><p> </p><p>「这个时间点，飞雄他们这些非三年级生不是早就该放学了吗…难道他是特意在等——」</p><p> </p><p>「不不，我怎么会这么想，没这个必要吧——」</p><p> </p><p>及川摇摇头，加快了步伐，像是要把无厘头的想法统统甩在身后。</p><p> </p><p>「及川彻啊及川彻，你每天都在想些什么呀。」</p><p> </p><p>“及川前辈请等一等！我—我还有话要说…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等待从来不是及川的强项，他的步伐从幼时起就片刻不停，他的双眼，永远只注视着前方。</p><p> </p><p>影山的呼唤却像是裹挟着某种无法言喻的力量，于是及川停下了脚步。</p><p> </p><p>他转过身，清澈的眼里映出影山清瘦的身形。</p><p> </p><p>影山直起了腰，却迟迟不愿抬头，下巴压得很低，刘海掩住了双眼。骤然发红的脸庞和剧烈起伏的胸口仿佛在提前预告些什么。</p><p> </p><p>像是终于下定决心一般，影山猛然仰起头，脸上的红晕清晰可见。他郑重地扳直肩膀，握紧双拳，大步迈向及川。</p><p> </p><p>「我为什么会听这个臭小鬼的话啊？」</p><p> </p><p>及川很想问问影山葫芦里卖的到底是什么药，但话到嘴边还是被他自个儿咽了回去。</p><p> </p><p>他不争气地沉溺在这对深不可测的幽瞳里，其间蕴含的蓝色火焰熊熊燃烧，迫使他打消其余杂念，只得将视线锁定在眼前人身上。</p><p> </p><p>影山踮起脚，双手拽紧及川的衣领，将人拉到自己跟前。及川被迫和矮上半个头的后辈平视，还没反应过来自己被臭小鬼偷袭了。</p><p> </p><p>影山吻住及川，准确来说只是轻触了一下他的唇瓣。</p><p> </p><p>他很快松开及川，后者则一脸茫然，瞳孔不住震颤。</p><p> </p><p>“我喜欢你，及川前辈！祝你在新学校一切都好！”</p><p> </p><p>发表完宣言的直球选手下一秒就飞也似地逃窜下楼，消失在了楼道拐角。</p><p> </p><p>及川如遭五雷轰顶，他的指尖滑过自己略微发麻的嘴唇，被余温烫了个措手不及。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> *</p><p>影山庆幸自己能遇上一群善解人意的队友，尤其是跟他同年级的伙伴们。他们将自己从迷途拉回，还不忘给予宽慰，这让影山多少有了些回归现实的实感。</p><p> </p><p>虽然只是勉强振作而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周二——本该是及川和影山雷打不动的约会日子。</p><p> </p><p>乌野一年级三人组拉上影山在广场闲晃，希望能分散他的注意力，哪怕能从不悦的回忆中脱离片刻也好。</p><p> </p><p>“接下来什么安排？”</p><p> </p><p>“明明是你把人都拖出来的啊，小不点。”</p><p> </p><p>“去看电影吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不觉得日向能坐得住。”</p><p> </p><p>“月岛！你不说话没人把你当哑巴！”</p><p> </p><p>“既然都出来了，只看电影多没劲啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你有什么好主意吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我记得这附近有家新开的咖啡厅…也许我们可以去探探店。”山口指了指身后的街道。</p><p> </p><p>“我没意见！”日向的嗓音一向洪亮，眼疾手快的他一把拽过影山的袖角，想要拉动这座大佛，“走吧，影山君。我请你吃甜品！”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”影山顺从地应答，任由自己被日向拉扯着前进。他低垂着头，视线落在脚底的青灰石砖上，呆呆地出神。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>感知到日向骤停的步伐，影山抬头，醒目的大字招牌瞬时跃入眼帘。</p><p> </p><p>“米卡咖啡厅？”日向朗声读出了店名，“是这家吗，山口？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，就是这家。”山口边回应边推开门，“他们家的西点特别好吃。”</p><p> </p><p>影山被强行拉到空桌边落座，递上菜单的依然是那熟悉的身影。</p><p> </p><p>她和影山对视片刻，浮出不解的神情。</p><p> </p><p>「今天怎么没和另一位高高帅帅的男孩子一起来呢？」</p><p> </p><p>“我想试试这个玛芬。”日向高呼，双脚不住点地，连带着身旁影山的座椅也一同震颤起来，“我已经有一段时间没吃巧克力啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢天谢地，你要是天天吃巧克力的话，随便一跳就能窜到墙外吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“月岛你话真的很多诶！”</p><p> </p><p>服务员确认着点单内容，忍不住掩嘴偷笑。</p><p> </p><p>三人的口味和脾性基本吻合。日向坚持要点巧克力玛芬，山口挑了一小份酥皮蛋糕，月岛则要了一杯黑咖啡和……一份蓝莓油酥饼？</p><p> </p><p>她再次将目光转向影山，从他空洞的眼神中瞧出了些端倪。</p><p> </p><p>“这位同学还是和先前一样吗？还是尝尝其他新品呢？”</p><p> </p><p>她拿手指点了点记录单，朝影山温和一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“和以前一样就好。”他合上菜单，微笑着将其递回给眼前人。</p><p> </p><p>这大概是影山这段时间以来展露出的最自然的笑脸。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>她娴熟地接过菜单。</p><p> </p><p>“你之前来过这家店吗？”月岛困惑不已。</p><p> </p><p>“对，前阵子我基本每周都来。”</p><p> </p><p>“和…？”几乎要脱口而出的三个字卡在了山口的嗓子眼。</p><p> </p><p>“对…就是和那个人。”影山面部肌肉有一瞬地抽动。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起啊影山，我不该提议来这儿的——”</p><p> </p><p>“这没什么大不了的，山口。”影山竭力抚平起自己起伏的心绪，“毕竟我之前也没跟你们提过。”</p><p> </p><p>他扭头望向窗外，流动在云堆间的余晖松松散散。</p><p> </p><p>逃避不总是管用的，影山麻痹了自己，却还是走不出及川在的那个世界。</p><p> </p><p>温暖和悸动都是真实存在过的。</p><p> </p><p>“我不会再让他专制我的情绪了…虽然目前还没法断个彻底，我不过是想认清自己罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>三人静静地聆听，一言不发。</p><p> </p><p>影山猛然将视线移回室内。</p><p> </p><p>“你们怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…”月岛面露难色，表情跟吞完整罐柠檬片一样复杂。</p><p> </p><p>“你讲话什么时候这么有诗意了？我记得你的文学成绩可是一团糟啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“你能重新振作起来那就再好不过啦。我们知道你对及川学长很上心。谁都没想到事情会发展成这样，我先前真的觉得你们是天生——”</p><p> </p><p>山口被正门传来的风铃声打断，影山闻声抬眼。</p><p> </p><p>“飞雄…？”</p><p> </p><p>影山迅速别开头，拒绝和及川视线接触。他极力往座位里缩，希望及川可以就这样忽视掉他的存在。</p><p> </p><p>“影山，你…”日向转头，发现了立在门口的二人，“啊哦。”</p><p> </p><p>其中一人朝他们走来，“飞雄，我——”</p><p> </p><p>“我什么都不想听，彻学长。”影山起身，将书包带甩上肩头。他从钱包里掏出了些零钱，拍在桌上。</p><p> </p><p>“我们之间没什么好说的。”</p><p> </p><p>“飞雄，不是你想的——”</p><p> </p><p>影山顾自快步离开，他从山口和月岛椅子边的狭小缝隙挤出，同及川擦肩而过。日向也随之从座位蹿起，忙不迭跟在影山身后，粗手粗脚的他差点撞上端着甜品走来的服务员。</p><p> </p><p>“飞雄，等等——”</p><p> </p><p>影山猛地拉开厅门，径直朝公园走去。路边成排的商铺在他高速移动的步伐里变得模糊，地面也像喝醉了似的左摇右晃。</p><p> </p><p>影山觉得自己有些缺氧。</p><p> </p><p>多次雀跃着踏上的小道如今倒像是荆棘丛生的沼泽。</p><p> </p><p>「这条路原来就这么长吗？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>注意到樱花树下空无一人的长凳，影山松了口气，像是终于觅到了供自己藏身的防空洞。</p><p> </p><p>“飞雄，你就不能好好听我说吗，哪怕几秒——”</p><p> </p><p>“我不想听。”影山再次毫不留情地打断及川，他正欲转身，忽然觉察到有只手覆上了他紧握的双拳。</p><p> </p><p>是月岛的手，影山有些意外。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你现在很难受…”月岛开口，他温和地挑破影山的伤疤，“但你也没法彻底割舍掉这份感情吧。不如冷静下来，好好听听他的解释，影山君。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊。”日向边附和边点头，好像这样做就能让影山停下逃避的步伐。“你就听听他的解释吧。”</p><p> </p><p>影山觉得自己被卖了，自以为可靠的同伴们把自己扔进了敌巢。</p><p> </p><p>他瞥向三人，却因他们真挚的眼神产生了片刻的动摇。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧…”影山极不情愿地作出让步，“只此一回。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你，飞雄。”及川如释重负，他终于能有机会细细端详眼前人。</p><p> </p><p>影山比想象中的还要憔悴，青灰的脸庞毫无血色可言，黑眼圈有气无力地耷拉着，头发打蔫似的贴在头皮上。</p><p> </p><p>「这还是我认识的那个飞雄吗？」</p><p> </p><p>“别高兴得太早，我还没打算原谅你呢，彻学长。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道…但我还是希望我们能冰释前嫌，飞雄。”</p><p> </p><p>影山走近几步，依然不忘保持距离。有月岛，日向和山口在背后替自己壮大声势，他刻意提高了说话的音量。</p><p> </p><p>“中学的时候你不是很讨厌我吗？”影山的语气极其不善。</p><p> </p><p>“真的假的？！”日向和月岛一同小声嘀咕起来。</p><p> </p><p>影山没有理会他们，继续接话。</p><p> </p><p>“我都听到了，你跟岩泉前辈说我有多讨人厌，多难以相处。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是你想的那样。”及川解释道，“虽然听起来像那么回事儿，但你听我说，当初我之所以刻意疏远你，完全是受嫉妒摆布，那时的我太小家子气，太幼稚了。”</p><p> </p><p>影山没有接话。</p><p> </p><p>“我只想让你知道，我对你是认真的。我并不想玩弄谁的感情，也不曾把恋爱当作什么有趣的游戏。找上你，是因为我觉得自己绝不能再错过你，我那时甚至不知道你出了那么严重的事故。你还是你，和三年前没有什么差别，和你在一起时，我心间的妒火早已消失殆尽，取而代之的，是莫大的欢欣。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以，彻学长是因为负罪感想要才和我在一起的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“起初可能是这样。”及川承认，“但我很快发现，负罪感不是主要原因，我是发自内心地想要和你在一起啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么要跟我说这些？”影山甩了甩手，表情逐渐扭曲。</p><p> </p><p>“因为我爱你！”及川有些歇斯底里，他也没想到自己的反应会如此过激，“我爱你紧张时轻咬下唇的小习惯，我爱你品尝甜点时的满足表情，我爱你升温的冰凉掌心，我爱你属于我的每一个瞬间，我爱——”</p><p> </p><p>“倒是说重点啊。”岩泉在一旁喃喃自语。</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你，飞雄。”及川越说越激动，他哽咽着调整情绪，祈求的语气卑微到了尘埃里，“我爱你，我不想再失去你了。”</p><p> </p><p>及川向影山靠近几步，紧握住他的手。</p><p> </p><p>他迫切想感受影山的体温。</p><p> </p><p>「那令人朝思暮想的温度。」</p><p> </p><p>“求你了，飞雄，我们回到从前好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“可是我不想。”影山嗤之以鼻，泪水在他的眼圈打转。</p><p> </p><p>及川慌忙腾出另一只手替他拭泪，生怕眼泪会剌伤影山的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>“我不希望你因为我而勉强自己，也不希望你特地为了我而做出改变，我不想要一段迁就出来的感情——”影山的声音有些喑哑。</p><p> </p><p>“现在的我不敢轻易承诺什么…”及川轻笑，“我只想和你继续约会，两个人高高兴兴地在一起比什么都强。中学时的我确实很恶劣，不过现在的我已经今非昔比了，我会用行动来证明给你看的。”</p><p> </p><p>“没必要因为我而作出改变，我喜欢彻学长，无论你改变与否，我都喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你为什么迟迟不肯见我？”及川急不可耐地想要听到影山的答案，“我还是我啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你恨我。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有恨你。我说了那是嫉妒心在作祟，我从来都没有恨过你，你为什么不相信我呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我甚至没法相信我自己。”影山挣开了及川的手，退开几步，“事故以后，我不时被梦魇缠身，残缺的记忆无时无刻不在影响我的情绪。然后你出现了，我借着你的光，见到了那些从未见过的鲜艳画面，你领着我步入你的世界，却又突然甩手不见。我就像个满盘皆输的可怜虫，兜兜转转又回到了原点。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就在这里。”及川走向影山。</p><p> </p><p>“我不想再经历那样的痛苦了，彻。我快疯了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不会的，我不会再离开你了。”及川将影山颤抖的手举到跟前，在覆有薄茧的指尖落下一吻。“我不会再离开了，我根本离不开你。现在，未来，我都会一直陪在你身边。”</p><p> </p><p>影山牢牢建立起的防线早已溃不成军，他低着头，不想让及川发现自己失控的泪腺。</p><p> </p><p>及川捧起他的脸，拇指碾过每一滴滚烫的热泪。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿。”及川压低了半个头，好让自己能和影山视线相接，“怎么还哭呀？我又惹你不高兴了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，不是。”影山使劲摇头，“正相反，我是太高兴了，彻。”</p><p> </p><p>“我可以亲你吗，飞雄？”</p><p> </p><p>影山没有回答，而是先及川一步吻上了他的薄唇。</p><p> </p><p>及川脸上沾了些咸涩的眼泪，但他毫不在意。</p><p> </p><p>他紧紧拥住影山，如冬日的暖阳，却只为他一人释放光芒。</p><p> </p><p>碍于在场的围观群众，二人没有缠绵太久。影山松开及川，目光停留在后者双颊的两团桃红上。</p><p> </p><p>「先前明明还一副脆弱得不堪一击的模样，没想到一个吻就能让彻学长瞬间恢复元气啊。」</p><p> </p><p>影山在心里暗暗嘀咕，却没意识到自己的脸也早已红成了苹果。</p><p> </p><p>及川从不轻易脸红，作为游刃有余的一方，他很少在影山面前展露出害羞的模样。</p><p> </p><p>二人默契地相视而笑，眼中的微光点亮了彼此。</p><p> </p><p>及川把影山的微笑收藏进脑海，明天，后天，大后天，他都要见到这张笑脸。</p><p> </p><p>「是真实的，彻是真实的，他不会再消失了。」</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你。”及川的含情眼里藏着未完的话语，关于爱，关于他们。</p><p> </p><p>一切又重新回到了正轨。</p><p> </p><p>影山倚向及川，吻住他上扬的嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>“我爱你。”及川再次重申。</p><p> </p><p>这回，影山没有半点质疑。</p><p> </p><p>*END*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>